


The Inmate!

by OliversMuse



Series: The Inmate [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angry Oliver, Asshole Oliver, Fear to Trust, Felicity may seem soft but she's tougher than she looks, Love/Hate, Meet in Prison, Oliver in prison, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Slade is a sleeze, Slow Burn, Strong Felicity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, dark oliver, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen was an innocent man who was sent to prison for a crime he did not commit. He had friends on the outside trying to prove his innocence but after being in prison for 6 years, he had changed. He is feared by the other inmates and is known to be hard, cold and ruthless. Felicity Smoak is an IT genius who was hired by the Prison Warden to run their in-house computer and security system, and as hard as they try to keep it from happening she sometimes has contact with the inmates. Relationships with inmates are forbidden at Star City Penitentiary but she keeps running into one blue-eyed inmate, and as much as she fears him she is drawn to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired not only by the Season 7 trailer, but by my love of the show Prison Break. I even have a signed photo of Mr. Wentworth Miller himself. That being said, this will be a dark story. If you do not like dark Oliver then do not read this story.
> 
> However, I update daily and I hope you will give this fic a chance. For those who do not like it or choose not to read it there are some amazing writers on A03 and I know you will find a fic that you love.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate all of my readers. Thanks guys!!!
> 
> As always @SGfanart; @ArrowGirl SuperArrowGirl, Sarah, has made an AMAZING piece of art. It floored me. I cannot thank her enough. If you don't already please follow her on Twitter.
> 
> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic by @BestOlicityFics on 7/27/18.

The clink of metal could be heard across the courtyard. The inmates around the yard stayed a safe distance away from the man that was slowly moving the weights up and back down. Those who had been in the penitentiary with him for the last six years knew to leave him alone. Those who were new learned pretty quickly, and sometimes it was not a pleasant experience. Oliver Queen had a reputation in general population, or gen pop as they called it, for being a loner.  He was ruthless in his dealings with other inmates and could distribute punishment for overstepping your bounds with cold, calculated precision.

The guards were leery as well, and they never dealt with him one on one. They always had back up, just in case. Oliver Queen had been convicted of murder of his family. There were rumors that he was really innocent, but you learned one thing pretty quickly at Star City pen. Everyone was innocent. Oliver continued to work his muscles slowly and methodically, and when he was done, the men standing around made sure to give him plenty of room, as he gave them each a cold, dead glare, before he walked over to the bleachers. As he neared several inmates stood, moving away, and Oliver took a seat at the bottom, wiping his forehead with his t-shirt.

As always his eyes scanned the yard. He always made sure he was aware of his surroundings, and as he looked toward the front gate, his eyes were immediately drawn to a figure walking toward the employee entrance of the facility. The person arrived everyday at the same time, and were always dressed from head to toe in a baseball cap, baggy coveralls, and when it was cold, sometimes a coat. The person was small in stature and from what he could tell had been coming and going at the same time each day for the last two months. He had never seen their face, but his eyes tracked them nonetheless. 

The siren rang out over the yard and Oliver slowly stood, making his way toward the gate, staying a step behind the others. He was always the last to exit the yard, and the guard locked the gate behind him as they were all led inside. Today was visitation, and as happened each visitation day the guard would inform him he had a visitor, Oliver would turn it down, and John would leave. Oliver did not want John to continue to waste his time coming for a visit, but he always did. Oliver followed the other inmates into gen pop, and walked confidently toward his cell. A scrawny, pedophile who had been brought in the night before stood at the door of his cell as Oliver passed, and the guy snickered, his voice crawling over Oliver's skin.

"Wow, aren't you a pretty thing." the guy said. "They call me Ted. What's your name pretty boy?", he asked, his eyes moving slowly over Oliver. Oliver stopped, and Charlie, the inmate next to Ted, quickly entered his cell, getting out of the way when he saw the look in Oliver's eyes. He had seen that look before. 

"Wait! Are you that Queen kid who killed his family?", Ted asked laughing as he looked around at the others. No one said a word. No one warned him.

Oliver moved quickly and before Ted knew what was happening Oliver had him by the throat, his feet off the floor, his airway constricted. When Ted looked into Oliver's eyes, his widened in fear. Oliver only said six words. "Don't.....ever...speak....to...me...again!", he said. Ted's face was turning red and his feet were kicking as he tried to breath. Oliver finally released him, and Ted fell to the floor. He watched in surprise as Oliver turned and walked out. Ted's hand went to his throat as he gulped in air. He would remember that face, he growled.

Oliver made his way to his cell, and soon the doors were closing. He heard them all clink shut and he moved to his bunk, laying down with is arm behind his head. He thought again of the small figure that he had seen walking near the yard. He pulled the book from underneath his pillow, and started to read as he did everyday before dinner. It was something that helped pass the time, and as he turned the pages of the book he found his mind returning to the image of a baseball cap and baggy coveralls.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity stood in the control room, viewing each of the monitors to check that all cameras were working. She had only been working at the penitentiary for two months, but during that time she learned that a lot could happen to the cameras, especially if a scuffle was about to take place. She checked off the boxes on her list as she noticed each camera online and working. She had seen the inmates start to return to their cells and as she looked at the monitors she saw a movement so fast that she finally thought she was just seeing things. One of the inmates had been walking by another and then before she could blink, both inmates were gone out of view. A few seconds later the inmate who had been passing walked out of the cell, and went up the stairs. Felicity knew the criminals in gen pop were the worst of the worst, and she knew something had happened between the two men on the screen. But it wasn't her place to interfere. It was easiest just to do her job and then go home each evening. So she focused on her work. She had to do rounds today, checking the wiring on each of the cameras. It usually took most of the day, and she had to let the guards know when she was starting because Warden Lance wanted to ensure she had a guard with her at all times. Felicity zipped up her coveralls and straightened her hat as she headed to Warden Lance's office. She hated the outfit. She much preferred bright colors, but her being a woman in the penitentiary was a liability, and if she had not been the best IT person for the job, he would have been more inclined to hire a man. But she had been the most qualified and so she dressed in baggy coveralls and a baseball cap. 

Felicity knocked on the door and entered with a smile when she heard Warden Lance say, "Enter!" 

"Smoak! Is it that time already?, he asked, noting her coveralls and hat. 

"Yep, I have to check them once a week.", she said, indicating her clipboard. Ever since one of the inmates disabled the camera in the library to have a "talk" with a rival, she had started to check the wiring weekly. She was proud to say tampering with the cameras had diminished, and it gave her an opportunity to move around instead of sitting behind a desk.

Warden Lance called over Slade Wilson. He was usually the guard to escort her around the facility and as annoying as he was, Felicity was getting use to him, but he was still annoying. He loved to flirt with her and no amount of brush off could get him to stop. Having him with her for the day was a necessary evil.

Felicity immediately headed out of the room without saying a word, as Slade followed close behind. Felicity knew he usually stayed a step behind her so he could stare at her ass. 

"So Miss Smoak. How about you and I go for some drinks after work.", he said as she headed down the corridor toward the first camera. 

Felicity ignored him as she checked the wiring and checked off her list. 

"Come on Felicity. It could be a lot of fun.", he said as she quickly moved to the next camera. 

"Sorry Slade. Not interested!", she said as she checked the next camera. So far so good. 

Slade moved in front of her blocking her path, and Felicity stopped, sighing in annoyance. "I could make you interested Smoak.", he said suggestively.

"Slade, why don't you hit on someone who is interested in your bullshit. I am not!", she said, gritting her teeth, before pushing past him and walking toward the next camera. Felicity ignored him for the rest of the day and was proud to say she got her check done in record time. As she slowly learned the layout she was getting faster. That meant less time with Slade.

Felicity heard the signal for dinner and quickly moved along with Slade following close behind her. As fast as she was, she had hoped to get done before gen pop let out for dinner. But the guys were slowly moving in her direction. She kept her head down and her feet moving, just like Lance had told her to, but as she passed the end of the line, she felt the hairs on the back of her next stand up. Someone was staring at her and they were staring hard. Shit! Had they figured out she was a woman? Felicity didn't hear any cat calls or sexual comments, so she hurried toward the door. But as she went to exit, she accidentally looked up and straight into the cold, hard stare of blue eyes. The inmate stopped and stared and Felicity stood still, not able to move as his eyes assessed her face. Slade walked toward him, and stood between her and the inmate. 

"Keep walking Queen.", he said, his hand going to his baton.

Felicity felt eyes shift over her again, warmth completely missing, their depths angry, before he continued forward. As he left Felicity was finally able to walk again. But blue eyes haunted her thoughts. 

The rest of her day went smoothly, and at five o'clock Felicity headed down the corridor and out the door to go home. It had been a productive day, and as she settled into her apartment, pajamas on, Netflix streaming, ice cream in hand, she thought back to those blue eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for the response to this story. I am excited to merge two of my absolute favorite shows with this fic, and it sounds like a lot of you are too. I will be using "The Count of Monte Cristo" as the book Oliver is reading (like in the trailer) just because it is my favorite movie. 
> 
> Also if you missed it, check out the AWESOME artwork that was created by @SAGfanart @ArrowGirl. It has been posted on the first chapter page. Sarah, you are so wonderful. I cannot even thank you enough for the work you do. I truly appreciate you so much.

Oliver’s jaw clenched as the guard shoved him down the hall.

“Move it Queen!”

He was a new young guard. The young ones were usually cocky and trying to prove themselves. So, Oliver clenched his fists. He would maintain control. For now. He moved down the hall to the common room, and the guard, whose name escaped him, opened the door, and shoved him in. Oliver finally turned and looked at him with hardened disdain. If the kid touched him one more time, he would break his hand. Plain and simple.

“You have thirty minutes.”, the guard said, before closing the door. The guards had started bringing Oliver to the common room by himself after the other inmates had complained of being uncomfortable in such a small space with him. He smirked. That was fine with him. He preferred the solitude. He pulled his book out from the back of his prison issue uniform and sat in the far corner with his back to the wall. It gave him a good vantage point of anyone entering or exiting, and he never left his back open if he could help it.

As he started to read, he heard the door on the far side open and the guard called Slade entered followed by the young woman in the coveralls and the baseball cap. He knew it was a woman because he had seen her face during their encounter by the mess hall. It had surprised him, and few things surprised him anymore. Women were few and far between in this place, so the fact they had her working here must mean she is good at what she does. His eyes flickered up from his book, as he watched her move to the closet and pull out a ladder twice her size. She had not seen him, so he studied her as she quickly climbed up trying to reach the camera hanging from the wall. She was petite, and he heard her curse as she realized she was going to have move further up. Oliver lowered his book and watched with a quiet intensity as she took down the camera and looked it over. He realized she must work for security, but then he noticed something else. Slade was standing 15 feet behind her just watching her.

Felicity stood on the ladder, her arms stretching to retrieve the camera that had gone out overnight. Felicity had come in early to double check the security codes she had worked on yesterday. She usually changed them every few days as a precaution. When she got in she noticed one of the cameras offline, and flagging Slade, had pulled on her coveralls and ball cap and grabbed a screw driver and her tablet before heading to the common room. The common room was used for inmates to reduce their cell time, and allowed them a space to read, play board games or cards and basically decrease boredom, which was said to help with aggression. It was fitted with two cameras and as she hurried down the hall, she pulled up the camera on her ipad. It just happened to be the one that faced the inmates entrance.

Felicity didn’t notice anyone when she entered, so she grabbed the ladder out of the closet, and as much as she hated heights, climbed up to retrieve the camera. But then she felt eyes on her. Glancing around she noticed an inmate sitting with his back against the wall and a book in his hand. She was surprised when she noticed the title, "The Count of Monte Cristo." _Wow that is an interesting read_. It was one of her favorite books in college, and as her curiosity was peaked she froze when a set of blue eyes looked up at her. It was the same blue eyes from yesterday. Slade had called him Queen. Again Felicity noted the coldness behind the gaze. There was nothing friendly about it and it made a sliver of fear course up her spine. Moving quickly she was finally able to get a grip on the camera and held it tightly in her hand as she descended the ladder. His look unnerved her and she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

As she struggled with getting the ladder down, plus holding the camera, she finally looked over at Slade who was watching her with unabashed interest, his eyes sliding down over her body. Felicity glared at him. "Slade, do you mind?", she said, indicating he should help her.

"Not at all sweetheart. You can't blame a guy for looking.", he said with a smirk before strolling over. Oliver watched as Slade took the camera from her, his hand brushing against her breast. Oliver's jaw clenched but he kept quiet. The woman had seen him but Slade had not. He wanted to keep it that way. Slade was known to be a thief and a braggart, taking cigarettes, money, anything he could get his hands on from the inmates. Oliver did not want to draw his unwanted attention. He watched the woman struggle putting away the ladder, and then Slade laughed as she snatched the camera from his hands, picked up her tablet and headed to the door.

"Come' on Smoak. That was the best view I have had all day.", he said as they exited the room.

Smoak! That was her name. Oliver took a calming breath and returned to his book. He didn't like the way that Slade treated the woman, but it was none of his business.

Felicity quickly walked down the hall fuming. She needed to talk to Warden Lance about getting her another guard. Slade was useless, and a sleeze. Hurrying back to her office, Felicity set the camera down on her desk, and got to work. Electronics was a passion of hers and had been since she was a child and noticing the image sensor needed to be replaced, she pulled one out of the drawer and replaced it, putting the camera back together with a satisfying snap. Felicity wanted to get the camera back up and running, but she didn't want to deal with Slade again, so making sure her baseball cap was secure, she hurried down the corridor, using her security badge to get through the locked gates and doors. She remembered the inmate with the blue eyes, and wondered for a moment if she should go get one of the guards. But she shrugged that off. The inmate had two guards stationed with him, she would be fine, plus he was hopefully gone by now, and she knew the next group would not be in for another 15 minutes.

Felicity opened the door and glanced around. She felt a small bit of relief when she looked to the corner and saw it empty. Setting the camera down she grabbed the ladder from the closet and set it up, before taking a deep breath and climbing up. She adjusted the lock and made sure the camera was turned on and facing the proper direction before she descended, but as she stepped off the last rung, she turned and looked right into the blue eyes of the man named Queen. _Shit! Where did he come from?_

"Wow, you really need to watch sneaking up on people like that.", she said, her heart pounding, fear stirring in her gut. She noticed the interior guard distracted with something on his phone, and Felicity gripped the screwdriver in her pocket of her coveralls tightly in her hand. The inmate stared down at her, his gaze intense and raw.

Felicity jumped as the guard ran over, "Back off Queen.", he said, and roughly pulled Oliver back, stepping in between them. Felicity saw a spark of hatred so intense enter the inmates eyes that it took her back for a second. She had a feeling that if they had been alone, he would have killed the guard in a heartbeat. Felicity backed toward the door, her eyes glued to him. His gaze met hers again, and Felicity fled. There was something primitive about this man that Felicity could not put her finger on. And if she was honest with herself, it touched something deep down in her soul. But she was a realist, and realty and training told her that if she was left alone with him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Felicity scanned her card at the guards desk and quickly checked the camera. She breathed a sigh of relief as the monitor sprang to life, and she watched as the inmate named Queen was led out of the room. She found her eyes flowing from monitor to monitor as they moved him back to gen pop and back to his cell. Felicity looked down at her ipad and pulled up the penitentiary system, typing Queen into the search. Oliver Queen. That was his name. She gasped when she saw his conviction: _Murder_. But it wasn't just any murder. He murdered his family. Yes she would have to stay clear of him at all costs.

Oliver walked back into his cell, and set his book down as he heard the metal clanking of the door closing behind him. He immediately tugged off his shirt, grabbed the metal pole that ran across the top of his cell door and started doing pull ups. Exercise helped him keep his mind clear. He didn't have a lot of control in this place, so he controlled what he could. His body was something he could control, and he did it with precise care. His mind wandered back to the woman working on the security camera. Her eyes were blue. He felt a twinge of awareness as he realized he had acknowledged that about her. That irritated him because he had become very good at turning off his emotions. Emotions would get you killed in here. It was that simple. So he stayed cold, heartless. Oliver worked his muscles until they ached, sweat dripping down his chest, as he dropped back down to his feet. They would come and take him to the showers soon. And that was where you were most vulnerable, where you kept aware of your surroundings at all times or you got hurt. Oliver had learned that lesson quickly, his first month in gen pop, and it was a lesson he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am overwhelmed and humbled by your response. Please continue to comment and let me know your thoughts. It feeds my muse. Thank you so very much. Enjoy!!

Oliver heard the guards call for lights out, and the cell block was plunged into a pitch black pit. Oliver laid on his cot, his eyes open, staring into the blackness. He barely slept and when he did it was just enough to give his body the rest it needed before starting the day. He saw the guard walk by checking the cells, and finally closed his eyes. The darkness was no different. It was still all encompassing and if you let it, it swallowed you whole. Oliver listened as some of the inmates shouted threats or innuendos around the block and he focused his mind on the one thing that was not dark. Blue eyes. It had been a long time since he had allowed any type of color or light to touch him, because color and light meant hope, and he had no hope. He was serving a life sentence for a crime he did not commit, and hope was something else that could be dangerous in this place, if you let it. He fell into a fitful sleep.

Felicity sat in her pajamas, her laptop in her lap, typing quickly. She searched the name Oliver Queen and found several articles that told of the Queen massacre. Three members of the Queen family had been murdered in their beds, and the only survivor had been the son, Oliver Queen. He had been arrested with little evidence, but the DA had pushed it through and after a week of deliberations, he had been convicted of murder. As Felicity read the articles, she started to take notes. She wasn't sure why, it was almost automatic. Oliver had supposedly been out with friends at the time of the murders and as Felicity read more articles her curiosity grew stronger. Felicity read until her eyelids started to grow heavy. She finally closed down her computer and put her notes in her purse. There was more to this story than what was on the surface, but there was no more time for research tonight. She had a busy day tomorrow. She had been asked to give Warden Lance and a neighboring Warden a tour of the facility and show them what she had installed for security. Felicity climbed into bed and laid her glasses on the night table. Blue eyes kept intruding into her thoughts, and something about his eyes called to her as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Felicity woke the next morning and quickly showered and dressed. Today she was going to dress up. She was tired of coveralls and wanted some color in her day, so she picked out a grey pencil skirt with a pink short sleeved blouse and her favorite black pumps. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on her glasses as she headed to the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled the room, and Felicity made sure to have two cups before she left for work. Coffee was her vice, and she could not function without it. 

Parking her car, Felicity flashed her badge with a smile at the guards at the front gate and their eyes followed her as she walked down the concrete path toward the building. Some of the inmates were out in the yard, and as Felicity neared the building she caught a glimpse of one inmate whose eyes had haunted her dreams. He was standing near the fence, and as she neared, his hands gripped the chain link fence while his eyes took in her appearance. There were cat whistles and some vulgar comments, but all Felicity could focus on was the intense gaze of the man named Oliver. He stood to himself, the other inmates seeming to keep their distance and it only enhanced the aura of danger that he carried like a mantle. Felicity shivered as she walked past him, and she let her eyes briefly meet his before she hurried through the door, needing to escape the affect the man seemed to have on her. 

Oliver had noticed the woman named Smoak approaching as soon as she entered the facilities gates, and he watched with detached interest as she came closer, heading for the side entrance. He was surprised that she was not wearing her hat and coveralls today, and he let his eyes appreciate the feminine curves of her body as she passed him by, the floral scent of her perfume drifting over him. He noticed her sneaking a glance at him before she hurried inside and he had to fight the response of his body for the first time in six years. He had heard the catcalls and the vulgar comments from some of the inmates and his fists clenched the fence tightly as he thought of what some of the men would be doing tonight thinking of her in that skirt.

Felicity felt goose bumps dance along her skin, as her body responded to the look Oliver had given her. No one had ever looked at her like that before and it was affecting her in ways that she never imagined. _He is an inmate Smoak! No matter how dangerously good looking he seems, he is off limits._

Felicity hurried to her office to grab her tablet. She was suppose to meet Warden Lance in his office in 10 minutes and give a tour of the facility. She was proud of the security system she was setting in place, and was looking forward to explaining the improvements that she had recently made to the system.

Two hours later Felicity smiled as they finished their tour and she could see the pride beaming from Warden Lance's eyes and the envy that was shining from the other man. Felicity shook his hand and headed back to her office. She had a couple of cameras to check today and then she was going to start re-coding the inside gates. As she sat at her desk, she heard an alarm start to sound, and listening she realized it was the warning system. An inmate had escaped from the guards and was loose in the building. Felicity looked up in surprise as a guard stuck his head into her office. 

"Stay put Miss Smoak!" he said. "We will get this under control." He was trying to be reassuring, but something felt off to Felicity and she felt in her drawer for her gun, just in case.

Felicity was glued to her seat as the alarm continued to sound, and turning on her tablet, she logged into the penitentiary cameras, her hand covering her mouth as she realized that this was more than an escape. Some of the prisoners were rioting and from what she could tell, they were taking control of the guards station in the west wing. Luckily her office was in the northern section and she saw the system go into lock down as the rioting and violence escalated. Felicity grabbed her gun, and peaked out of her office, the hallways silent and empty as all of the guards had been dispatched to the west wing. She closed her door, and sat in her chair as she watched the violence unfold on her ipad. She knew the system would alert the authorities and hoped that not to many guards would lose their lives before they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys are so awesome. The response to this story has been amazing and I so look forward to seeing your comments. Thank you so much. Sorry last night was such a short chapter, but I had Mommy duty come up. However I have this longer update for you as an apology, and should have a couple of more updates as the day progresses. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Felicity had enough of sitting doing nothing. She needed to help. She needed to do something. Throwing on her coveralls and her baseball cap and changing out of her heels for her boots, she gripped her gun and moved to the door. She peeked out, looking down the corridor. It was clear. She moved quickly down the hallway, her shoes the only sound, echoing off the walls. Warden Lance had insisted that she take a gun course before she started as a precaution. She was so very glad she had listened to him, as she moved closer to the metal door leading to the west wing and scanned her badge. The inmates had destroyed the computer system in the guard’s room, but if she could just get to the main server, she could override the alarm and selectively lock down sections of the wing. Keeping her head down and her eyes alert she hurried down the corridor. She could hear the inmate’s cheers as another guard was taken down, and it filled her with fear. If they did not get this situation under control someone was going to die.

Oliver stood in the middle of the gen pop cell block as chaos erupted all around him. Inmates were attacking guards and gaining access to other areas of the ward. As he made his way to his cell, he heard a voice from behind that made him stop mid-stride, his fists clenching.

“Well, well. If it isn’t pretty boy Queen.”, Ted said as he stepped up behind him. “You know I still have bruises from your little temper tantrum the other day.”, he said, his eyes narrowing. “I think you need to say your sorry.”, he said.

Oliver’s face turned cold and his eyes hardened as he turned and looked at him. The look in Oliver’s eyes made the inmate take a step back, but he was not going to back down. Queen had embarrassed him in front of the other inmates and that was completely unacceptable. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Oliver slowly calmed his breathing as he looked at Ted. He didn’t say a word. Ted moved closer and pulled a shank from his pants pocket. He touched the blade lovingly as he took a step closer to Oliver.

“I can be a forgiving person Queen. But you have to give me something in return.”, he said suggestively. Oliver’s eyes narrowed and stayed on the blade in his hand.

Ted looked at him and licked his lips. “You are a man of few words, I see. That is ok. It’s always the quiet ones that scream the loudest”, he said, and let his eyes slide down Oliver’s body. Oliver’s muscles tightened in anticipation. He didn’t feel this was going to end well. Ted was too stupid to let it go.

Ted moved quickly, the shank held tightly in his hand as he lunged toward Oliver, but Oliver side-stepped grabbing Ted’s arm and shoving it behind his back. Oliver tightened his grip until the shank fell to the floor and Ted screamed before he let go, stepping back. Ted’s face turned red with anger, and he lunged at Oliver, wrapping his arms around his waist. Oliver head butted him, causing him to stagger backwards and Oliver moved forward quickly grabbing Ted around the neck cutting off his air passage.

You learned many things when you were in prison. Survival was always at the top of the list. You also learned that some men did not know when to give up. They had a need to continue pushing and pushing until the unthinkable happened. Oliver knew Ted was that type of person. His mind was so demented and twisted, that he would not give up coming after Oliver until one of them was dead. Oliver knew what needed to be done and he twisted Ted’s neck, snapping it instantly. He fell to the floor, and Oliver stood, looking down coldly. It had been inevitable. Hopefully the guards would think it had happened during the riot. He knew the other inmates wouldn't say anything. They didn't want the scrutiny and they feared him. But he knew he needed to get away from the chaos around him. Moving quickly, he headed toward the door that separated general population from the rest of the building and made his way down the hall. He would take refuge in the common room until he could move back to his cell safely. Oliver saw inmates running in every direction, and then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw coveralls and a baseball cap, and there were two inmates heading right in her direction. He moved quickly and before Felicity knew what was happening she was dragged around a corner, a hand going over her mouth stifling her screams.

Felicity squirmed her arms pinned to her sides, her gun dropping to the floor, but the arms holding her were like bands of steel, and the hand covering her mouth was not budging. Felicity felt a hard chest at her back, and she squirmed harder, trying to figure out her next move.

Felicity stopped moving as a voice whispered harshly in her ear. “If you don’t want to get killed or worse, then I advise you to stop struggling and keep quiet.” The voice was deep and sent shivers of awareness straight down her spine. But she did as he requested and watched as two large inmates passed directly in front of her. She had almost run into them head on, and she knew it would not have ended good. Oliver waited a couple of minutes before he leaned back down to her ear. “Now, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth. If you know what is good for you, don’t…scream.” Felicity nodded, her mind and heart racing at lightning speed, his breath hot on her neck.

Oliver slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but kept his arm around her waist, and when he was sure she would not scream again, he turned her to face him. Felicity looked up and into the blue eyes of Oliver Queen. _Shit!_

He looked down at her with an inscrutable expression as his arm stayed around her waist. “What the hell are you doing?”, he asked, anger radiating from every pore of his body.

“I was trying to get to the server room so I could lock down sections of the block before one of the guards gets killed.”, she said, her mind not registering their close proximity to one another in her frustration. She felt a fissure of fear in the pit of he stomach, she felt something else too.

Oliver’s eyes scanned down over her coveralls and his eyes hardened even more. “I wouldn’t try to be a hero Miss Smoak.”, he gritted. Felicity’s eyes flew up to his in shock.

“How do you know my name?”

“That is none of your concern. You need to get of here now!”, he said. Oliver realized his arm was still around her waist. A waist he could span with one of his hands and he released her quickly causing her to fall forward, her hand moving to his chest to steady herself. Felicity realized where her hand was resting and removed it as it had been burned, but neither one moved an inch.

"I am not going anywhere. I am going to the server room, so please excuse me.", she said. She slid down his body, very aware of every muscle that he held stiffly in check and retrieved her gun off the floor placing it in her pants pocket before moving to walk around him. But Oliver grabbed her again, and pulled her back against him, her chest pressing hard to his, as he put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay silent. Felicity had been too aware of him to notice voices coming down the hall, and Oliver pulled her hard to him, as they both waited quietly, hoping the voices would pass them unnoticed. The voices stopped inches away, and Oliver knew that they were not going to be lucky enough to go unnoticed this time as one of the inmates eyes was darting around the room and landed right on them.

"Queen! I see you found a nice piece of ass", he drawled. "I sure hope you are going to share.", the guy said as his eyes fell on Felicity.

 Oliver moved Felicity behind him as his muscles tensed and his expression became cold and emotionless.

“I don’t share Harris.”, Oliver said coldly.

The other inmate turned and looked Felicity over as she huddled behind Oliver. She felt her body shaking but she stayed behind Oliver. At this moment he was the lesser of two evils. The inmate's eyes slid appreciatively over her body.

“Well then I guess we will just have to take her for ourselves.”, Harris said before looking at Oliver, his intent perfectly clear.

Oliver took a menacing step forward his eyes deadly. “You try to take what’s mine Harris and you won’t walk out of this room alive.”

The inmates looked at Oliver, assessing the situation. They could see the deadly intent in his eyes. They weren’t stupid. Both stepped back keeping their eyes on him.

“We will back off this time Queen. But next time you won’t be so lucky.”, Harris said. Oliver took Felicity’s hand and pushed her down the hall, keeping his eyes on the two inmates, before he turned and hurried her down the hall.

Felicity ran to keep up with his strides as he held her hand tightly in his grip. They stopped at a door, and he took a quick look inside, before he pushed her in, closing the door behind him. Felicity noticed they were in a unused medical room and turned and glared at him.

“While I appreciate you protecting me, I don’t appreciate being referred to as someone’s possession.”, she said, her anger rising. She had to keep her anger front and center or else she was going to do something stupid like kiss him.

Oliver turned to her, the anger still very apparent in his eyes. Felicity took a step back at it's intensity, but he followed, glaring down at her. “The only way you were getting out of that room was if I staked a claim on you. It’s that simple Miss Smoak.”

Oliver turned and looked out the window of the door, he saw inmates wondering the halls, and locked the door. They were stuck together, at least for now

Felicity heard a second alarm sound. She knew that sound. It meant the police had arrived and now it was a matter of getting the situation under control. She took a deep breath and checked out the room. Oliver’s eyes followed her and she felt a hot flush cover her skin. She noted a medical bed, a glass cabinet that had once held medications, a sink and a curtain that could be pulled to obscure the bed. She sat down on the bed. She might as well make herself comfortable until the calvary arrived.

Oliver moved quickly to the sink and grabbed some paper towels. He looked through some drawers and found some medical tape and taped the paper towels over the window of the door. That would keep someone from looking in until he could figure out how to get them out.

Felicity looked at the man that had occupied so much of her attention lately. He was well over six feet tall with short cropped brown hair, a nice growth of beard that did nothing to hide his chiseled jaw, and muscles everywhere. Not only could she see them through the prison clothes he was wearing, but she had felt them, all down her back. For a brief moment she thought of what a shame it was that a man that looked like that was in prison for murder. She didn’t dwell on the what if.

“Well if we are going to be stuck together for awhile you might as well call me Felicity.”, she said, trying to ignore the tension that filled the room. Oliver said nothing. He just continued to check out the window every few minutes.

“Your Oliver Queen, right?” His eyes flew to hers and she could see the annoyance there.

“Have you been snooping into my personal business, Felicity?” her name rolled off of his tongue causing Felicity’s body to jerk with a visceral reaction.

“No. Well maybe. I googled you.”, she said, unapologetically, her eyes meeting his boldly. But as he moved closer to her, she wished she had kept her mouth shut. His gaze held her and she could not look away.

"Stay out of my business.", he said coldly, calmly. The look he was giving her had cowered some of the worst inmates in the prison, but this little fireball of blonde hair and pink lipstick, stood up, not backing down an inch.

"Did you do it?", she asked.

Felicity saw surprise cross his face before his mask slipped back into place. He turned and walked back to the door.

"That is none of your concern.", he said, taking a look out the door. There were still inmates about. They needed to wait a little longer.

"The papers said your bodyguard John Diggle told the police you were not even at the house that night.", she continued.

Oliver's jaw clenched, and he stalked over getting right into her personal space.

"If one more word comes out of that mouth of yours Miss Smoak, I will not be responsible for how I handle it.", he said, his eyes fiercely glittering. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. It had been six years since he had thought about that day. The pain was pushed deep down, and it was going to stay there.

They stood toe-to-to, their eyes locked as a battle of wills ensued. And then he heard the door knob rattle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickelback's "Savin' Me", came on while I was writing this chapter and it was soo appropriate. AND it makes me think of Season 7. Here are the lyrics:
> 
> Prison gates won't open up for me  
> On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
> Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls  
> These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
> All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'  
> And, oh, I scream for you  
> Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
> Show me what it's like  
> To be the last one standing  
> And teach me wrong from right  
> And I'll show you what I can be  
> Say it for me, say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me  
> Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
> With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you  
> These city walls ain't got no love for me  
> I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
> And, oh, I scream for you come please,  
> I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
> Show me what it's like  
> To be the last one standing  
> And teach me wrong from right  
> And I'll show you what I can be  
> Say it for me, say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me  
> Hurry, I'm fallin'  
> And all I need is you  
> Come please, I'm callin'  
> And, oh, I scream for you  
> Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
> Show me what it's like  
> To be the last one standing  
> And teach me wrong from right  
> And I'll show you what I can be  
> And say it for me, say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'  
> Say it for me, say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me
> 
> Songwriters: Chad Kroeger / Daniel Adair / Daniel Patrick Adair / Michael Kroeger / Michael Douglas Henry Kroeger / Mike Kroeger / Ryan Peake / Ryan Anthony Peake  
> Savin' Me lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

Oliver motioned for Felicity to be silent. They both watched the door knob twitch before the movement stopped. Oliver waited a few moments before moving to the side of the door and peeking out the window. He saw two inmates walking down the hall and closed the covering back over the window.

“We are ok. For now!”, he said.

Oliver glanced over at Felicity. In just a few short days this tiny woman had thrown his self-control into a tail-spin. Control was as important to him as breathing. It kept the darkness that creeped into his soul every night under lock and key. To be used when and where he needed it. However, Felicity was slowly shining a light in that dark place. He couldn’t escape it, and he was finding that he might not want to.

Felicity gave him a curious look. She was coming to find that there were many layers to Oliver Queen, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to peel back every single one. She could tell he had been a different man at one time. The man he was now was forged out of danger, despair and betrayal, and she could not leave well enough alone.

“The papers also said you had an alibi, other than your body guard.”, she said.

Oliver clenched his fists. “Felicity!!”, he growled.

“All I am saying is this whole conviction has holes I could drive a truck through…”, she started but she got no further. Oliver stalked over and gripped her face backing her up as he suddenly kissed her. And it was not a gentle kiss of a lover. It was a hard, brutal, relentless kiss that made your legs shake and your heart stop beating. It was a kiss meant to intimidate. To make you feel the anger and the rage that this man held deep inside. Felicity had never been kissed like this in her life. She knew she should push him away. She knew she should stop this, but her deep dark side, the side that was angry for her father leaving her, that crept out when she was lonely reveled in it and so instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer.

Oliver broke the kiss when he felt her respond. He had expected her to push him away, to not be able to handle the darkness. But she didn’t and the fact that she didn’t’ caused the snake that was coiled around his heart to release, if only just a little. They stared at each other, their chests heaving, their touch of each other like an electric current that was live and pulsing.

Oliver’s eyes slid back to her lips, and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip completely entranced. _God her lips!_ It had been a long time since he had seen that color pink and had been even longer since he had kissed a woman. And she was a beautiful woman. Oliver felt his body responding to her and he stepped away, his hands dropping from her face. He turned back to the door and brought his body back under control. This woman was dangerous. She was dangerous in every way possible, and Oliver did not know what to do with that.

“Well….you did warn me.”, she finally said, her voice shaky. _Jesus fucking Christ what a kiss!_

Oliver turned to answer her but the door suddenly busted open. Oliver immediately moved in front of her, his body automatically going into a defensive mode.

“Hands in the air now!!!!”, the cop screamed, his M-16 trained right on Oliver’s chest. Oliver raised his hands slowly. _Fuck!_

“Wait, please!”, Felicity implored, stepping forward. “He didn’t do anything wrong. He saved my life.”, she said, stepping in front of Oliver.

Felicity saw Warden Lance come in and she stayed in front of Oliver, providing a barrier between him and the cops that were streaming in the door.

“Quentin, please! Tell them to put the guns down. Oliver did nothing wrong. He saved my life.”, she said, imploring. But Lance was not listening. The cops grabbed Oliver and shoved him out the door and his eyes met hers one last time and then he was gone.

“Felicity! What the hell are you doing here?”, Quentin asked as the cops checked the room and started to file out.

“I came over to see if I could override the lockdown system. Oliver found me in the hallway and saved me from two inmates. He didn’t hurt me Quentin.”, she said as he led her out of the room. She had to make him understand.

“Queen is as dangerous as they come Felicity. And the fact that he was found outside of gen pop. He will be going to solitary for a few days.”, he said.

Felicity turned and looked at him in horror. “But Quentin…”, she started. But he was not listening.

“Listen Felicity. It has been a crazy day. Why don’t you go home and get some rest.”, he said and turned back to talk to his team.

Felicity made her way slowly back to her office. She changed out of her coveralls, and back into her shoes before she grabbed her purse and tablet and headed down the hall toward the parking lot.

Dammit!! It was unfair. Oliver should not be in solitary. As she drove home her mind played back over the kiss he had given her. It had touched her in places that no one knew existed within her, and god help her she was drawn to him. As soon as she got home, she immediately pulled out her laptop, and started doing research. The whole case against Oliver stunk to high heaven, and she was going to figure out why. Felicity searched for John Diggle’s phone number. He was Oliver’s body guard at the time. She needed to talk to him. To see what he knew. As she dialed his number she hoped it was a good one.

“John Diggle!”, a voice said.

“Mr. Diggle. You don’t know me but my name is Felicity Smoak. I work in security at Star City Penitentiary. I wanted to see if you might have some time to talk? It’s about Oliver Queen.”, she said a little nervously. He was going to be so angry if he found out she went behind his back to John. But at this point she did not care.

“Is Oliver ok?”, John asked concerned.

“There was an incident at the prison today, but he is fine. I wanted to talk to you about his case and his subsequent conviction.”, she said.

John was silent for a few moments and then she breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his words.

“Where would you like to meet?”

Felicity pulled up at the diner on I-40 and stepped out of her car, looking around as she headed inside. She was nervous but when she saw the man named John Diggle sitting in a booth at the back, she relaxed slightly. She had been worried he would not show. She stepped up to his booth and gave him a small smile.

“John Diggle?”, she asked.

John looked up in surprise. The woman standing before him was tiny, blonde and quite pretty. And she worked security in the penitentiary? Interesting.

John held out his hand to her, his eyes warm, “Yes, but you can call me Diggle or Dig if you like.”, he said.

“Felicity Smoak.”, she said and shook his hand as she sat down.

She ordered a coffee and sat back in the booth, giving him a measured look before she started talking.

“I know you were surprised to hear from me today. In fact, I debated on whether or not to call you. And Oliver would be furious if he knew I was here. But John he saved my life today. And after doing some research into his case, it all does not fit. I have some doubts as to whether Oliver Queen is guilty.”, she said and looked at him in the eye.

John was impressed. This young woman was smart. And she was correct.

“You are right to have doubts Felicity. Oliver Queen did not kill his family and I know this because I was with him the night the murders occurred.”, he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Do you know who might want to frame him?” she asked.

“I have been working on his case for six years and I have yet to figure that out. Oliver has asked me to stop looking into it. He has all but given up.”, John said. “But I won’t. Not until he walks out of that place a free man.”

Felicity looked at him and gave him a brilliant smile. “Mr. Diggle, I want to help you do that and I think you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other.”, she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, @olida_magda made me this fantastic .gif for "The Inmate". Thank you so much. There are so many talented people in this fandom. It is amazing.

Oliver sat against the wall in solitary with his eyes closed and his head against the wall. It had been two days. Two days of only seeing the guards. Two days of eating meals in his cell. Two days of no yard privileges, and it had been two days since he had seen Felicity. He could still hear her vividly trying to convince Warden Lance that he had done nothing wrong. But as Oliver had learned years before when it came to the Warden, he just didn't care. Oliver ran his hands over his hair, before he turned and started to do push ups. Exercise was still the one thing he could do to get his mind out of the dark place, and he used it to wear himself out. He had been trying desperately not to think of her, to not think of their kiss, but she kept creeping back into his mind. He grimaced as his arms started to shake and his muscles burned, but he did not stop. He could feel her body pressed against him and her soft lips touching his, and he tried to shake the feelings away. He needed to suppress those thoughts. Oliver heard the guard making his rounds for lunch, and as his tray was slid in, he took it to his cot and ate, not tasting a thing. He was only using the food to fuel his body. He needed to have his strength for when he was released back into gen pop, and he hoped that would be tomorrow.

Felicity hurried into work that morning and got right to work. She had been up late the night before talking with John and had started trying to track down more evidence that might help clear Oliver. She tapped her red pen mindlessly on the desk as her mind wandered to him. She needed to see him today. She had stayed up late creating a communication device and she wanted to get it to Oliver. Also visitation was tomorrow and she needed to make sure that he would agree to see John. Felicity thought for a moment and then smiled, as she pulled out her coveralls, cap and boots, and then grabbed a spare camera. She quickly disabled the cameras in solitary, before heading down to Warden Lance's office. She was going to tell Lance that she needed to go check the system in solitary. Once she got there she could convince the guard on duty that she needed to get into Oliver's cell to change out his camera. She knew Lance would require Slade to go with her, but she could deal with him when they got there.

Feicity knocked on the door and explained the situation to Warden Lance. He gave her a guarded look but called for Slade and asked him to escort her to solitary.

"With pleasure!", Slade drawled. "Are you avoiding me Smoak?", he asked as they walked down the hall, passing security checks along the way. 

Felicity just ignored him. Soon they came to the door for solitary and Felicity flashed her badge, the door sliding open. Felicity smiled at the guard on duty. She was in luck today. He was a young one. He would be easy to manipulate. Slade was going to be the biggest problem. 

"I need to get into Queen's cell.", she told the young guard confidently. "I need to change his camera." She followed the young guard down the hall and as she neared the cell door, Slade quickly moved in front of her. 

"What are you doing Smoak?", he asked as the young guard unlocked Oliver's cell door.

"I am doing my job Slade, now move aside.", she said said getting annoyed. She tried to go around him, but he moved into her path again. 

Oliver heard the footsteps approaching his door, and was surprised when he heard a feminine voice ask to be let in his cell. He stood back as the door was unlocked but his jaw clenched when he heard Slade's voice.

"Why don't you give me a kiss first Miss Smoak.", Slade said, sidling closer to her. "We could go back to your office and I could see how long it takes for you to scream my name.", he said, his hand moving to touch her shoulder. Oliver gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was having to fight an urge to kill Slade where he stood, and he almost moved toward him when he heard Felicity speak, and his anger washed over him again.

Felicity decided to use Slade's attraction to her to her advantage, and she sidled closer to him and her hand played with his collar. "I tell you what Slade. You do me a favor and maybe you will get your wish.", she said seductively.  Oliver did not move an inch. His face hard and cold.

Slade leaned closer to Felicity. "What do you need babe?", he asked.

"Can you go down the hall to the server room, and bring me some screws and a screwdriver?, she asked, smiling sweetly. "I left them in my office."

All Slade could think about at that moment was getting her alone and having a good fuck. He gave instructions for the young guard not to leave her alone and then he hurried out the door. Felicity turned and gave the young guard a sweet smile. 

"What is your name? Jake? I will be fine with Mr. Queen. Why don't you just go back to your post. I won't be long." The young man looked hesitant, but Felicity gave him a winning smile that made him blush, and he walked back to his station.

Felicity hurried in, they didn't have much time. But when she looked at Oliver's face, she saw rage and it caused her to catch her breath.

"So are you fucking that sleeze Slade now Felicity?", he asked, his hands clenched. Felicity looked at him in shock and before she knew it her hand slapped him across the face. He grabbed her wrist and stepped closer to her. 

"Do not ever do that again!", he said. 

Felicity glared at him, her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you honestly think I would lower myself to have sex with Slade?", she asked trying to yank her wrist free. Oliver didn't let go. "Besides the fact he makes my skin crawl, dating co-workers is frowned upon.", she said. _Wow that sounded lame_ , she thought. 

Oliver jerked her forward, until her chest was pressing against him. She had been crawling through his dreams for the past two days, and as her perfume swirled around him, he knew he had to tread lightly. He could not lose control. Of course his body did not listen. His hand reached up and gently tugged on the zipper of her coveralls, as their eyes locked together. He was testing her. She knew he was testing her. But she was not going anywhere. By the time the zipper was down between her breasts Felicity's breathing was ragged. She needed to tell him why she was here, before she lost all rational train of thought. 

She took the communication device from her pocket, and slid her hand to his waist, before sliding it down to his pants. She heard his intake of breath, as she slid her hand inside his front pocket and left the device. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Slade will realize I sent him on a wild goose chase so I need to tell you this quickly. I have given you a communication device. It is connected to my cell phone. You press it once to speak, and then twice to listen." Oliver's hand still gripped her zipper and she took a fortifying breath before she continued. "Also tomorrow is visitation. I need you to agree to see John." Oliver pulled away from her as if he had touched a live wire and his hand gripped her wrist, pulling it from his pocket.

"I told you it was none of your business Felicity!", he said. His anger returning at her intrusion into his life. He wanted her as far away from it as possible and the fact she was in touch with John made him furious.

"Well it is a good thing for you that I don't take orders well.", she said. Oliver jerked her back to him, and spoke slowly, his lips a hairs breath from her own.

"Stay....out...of...it!", he said. His breath brushing her face. It made her shiver, and Oliver felt it all the way to his dick. _Jesus_. He needed to get away from her. He needed to remember that she was dangerous. But he found he could not move. His eyes slowly slid down to where her zipper rested, sitting neatly in her cleavage, and he let his lips slowly ghost over hers. His hold on her wrist kept her close to him, and his lips skimmed along her jaw before he whispered in her ear. "If I see Slade touch you again. I swear to god I will kill him.", he said. And at that moment she knew without a doubt, he meant it, and the danger of his words hit her straight in her core.

Felicity turned her face toward him, their lips brushing lightly, their breath mingling. "If he touches me again, you won't have to kill him. I will put his balls in a vice.", she said and nipped his bottom lip before she smiled, and walked to his cell door. She stood staring at Oliver as she called for the young guard, and as he locked the door, she gave Oliver one last longing look before she hurried away.

Oliver's body was hard as a rock, and he closed his eyes, using his years of training to get his body under control. 

Slade looked at Felicity with narrowed eyes as he met her in the hallway. "What the hell Smoak. There was no screwdriver.", he said suspiciously. 

"Sorry Slade, I forgot I didn't need it for this camera.", she said as she hurried back toward her office. She was dreading dealing with him, but she lucked out. Warden Lance was waiting to talk to her about some changes he wanted to have done to the badges, so Slade walked angrily away. Felicity spent the rest of the afternoon working with Lance on some ideas, and at five o'clock, she was able to sneak out before Slade could catch her. Felicity hurried home and changed her clothes, she set up her laptop and got to work on Oliver's case. But she found her eyes drawn to her phone. She willed for it to beep. For him to contact her. She finally decided enough was enough and her fatigue from the night before hit her. But as she settled into bed, she jumped when she heard the beep on her phone, and a familiar deep voice came through her line. 

"Felicity?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, some smut happens. If you are not into that then you can skip this chapter after Oliver has his run-in with Slade. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Felicity thought she was dreaming for a moment when she heard his voice on the phone. But she quickly realized he was really calling out to her.

“Oliver!”, she said softly. “Hi!”

“Felicity. I am going to keep this short. I want you and John to leave this case alone. Do you understand?” he said. His voice was husky and sounded tired. He affected her.

“That is not going to happen Oliver.”, she said. “You are innocent and John and I will not stop until we prove that.”

She heard him curse through the comm and smiled. She thought of him lying alone in the dark, and she laid back pulling up her covers.

“You’re not alone Oliver.”, she said.

Oliver closed his eyes as he heard her words. He had been alone for six years. Six long years. He didn’t know how to be anything but alone, solitary. It was how he made it through each day.

“I’ve gotta go.”, he said.

“Oliver!!! Wait!! Please!”, she pleaded.

Oliver stayed on the line. He really should hang up. Again, he thought of her, of how she smelled, how she felt, her soft lips. Then he had to remember, she was dangerous. He couldn’t have feelings or emotions. He had to stay strong for his own sanity. He hesitated for a moment before he hung up.

Felicity heard the line go dead, and she cursed, throwing her phone across the bed. _Damn that man was stubborn_. She had a feeling he was going to ditch visitation again tomorrow. So, she would have to come up with a way to see him again. To talk to him. Hopefully he would get out of solitary tomorrow morning and she could figure something out from there.

Felicity closed her eyes and found herself dreaming of him, of their kiss and how his body felt beneath her hands. She sighed. Tomorrow. She would talk to him tomorrow.

Oliver clicked off the comm, the quiet and the blackness like a blanket on his chest. He shouldn’t have contacted her, but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed both her and John to leave the situation alone. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would be in this hell for the rest of his life. He didn’t want John or Felicity to be brought down with him. Oliver took the comm out of his ear and stuck it in his pocket, his hand lingering over it, before he tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would be back in general population and hopefully the distraction of Miss Smoak would cease. He needed to get back to his routine. However, he fell asleep seeing her blue eyes.

Oliver was roused early the next morning. His eyes hardened like flint when Slade walked into his cell. He was accompanied by the young guard named Jake, and Oliver’s jaw clenched.

“On your feet Queen.”, Slade said. “Time to move.”

Oliver stood and gritted his teeth when Slade shoved him forward toward the door. Slade was still worked up and pissed about his encounter with Miss Smoak from the day before, so he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the inmates today. Particularly this inmate. He had seen how Felicity had looked at Oliver. He needed to get a message across to Oliver before he took him back to gen pop.

As they walked down the hall, Slade kept his hand on his baton. Queen was dangerous. But you could always control the dangerous ones with a good bashing to the head. It incapacitated them and they usually got the message of who was in charge pretty quickly.

Oliver suddenly felt himself shoved into an alcove, a baton held to his throat by Slade.

“Uh, Slade??”, Jake started to say.

“Jake, give me a minute with this inmate. I need to have a little talk with him.”, Slade said, looking at Oliver.

Oliver allowed Slade to keep him in place. He could have easily taken Slade down, but that would only get him put into the hole. He hated that place. Oliver’s eyes glittered dangerously as Slade got in his face.

“So, Queen. I saw how you were looking at Miss Smoak yesterday. You think your going to get a piece of that ass? It’s not going to happen. Your stuck in this shit hole for the rest of your fucking life. Now someone like myself…you had better believe I am going to tap that and tap it hard.” Slade said with a grin.

Oliver’s fists clenched hard at his sides and he saw red. But again, he did nothing. He needed to let Slade think he had control. Slade punched him in the gut, and Oliver doubled over, grimacing. _Stay in control Queen_ , he thought.

“Keep your fuckin’ eyes off of her.”, Slade said. “Or I can have you put in the hole for a month.”

Slade backed off, and Oliver moved ahead of him, his body tense and his muscles clenched. He walked back to his cell in gen pop, and when the door closed behind him, he waited until Slade walked off before he punched the wall. And then he punched it again. He hated letting that piece of shit think he was in charge. But it was the game you had to play. It was part of the mask he had to wear.

Felicity dressed quickly the next morning. Oliver was getting out of solitary today, and today was visitation. She needed to talk to Oliver as soon as possible. Felicity showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a green, short sleeved shirt and grabbed her purse and phone before heading out the door.

As she walked up the sidewalk toward the building she saw the inmates in the yard. Her eyes scanned the yard looking for him. He was standing over near the bleachers and he watched as she walked up, but then he turned and ignored her. The other inmates started their whistles and cat calls and Felicity ignored them and walked into the building.

She sat at her desk, checking the cameras and the system, but her mind was elsewhere. How was she going to talk to him today? She started updating the scan cards, and as her fingers flew over the keyboard, she suddenly had an idea. She hacked into the schedule and saw that they had Oliver scheduled for the common room at 11:00 a.m. She would see him then.

When 10:50 rolled around, Felicity immediately hacked into the cameras of the common room. She would set them to stall at 11:05, which would mean the screens would show a still image until released. This way it would look like the cameras were still working. Felicity grabbed her coveralls and her baseball cap, and changing into her boots, she scooted out of her office. She was not going to notify Lance this time because she did not want to have to deal with Slade. She moved quickly down the hallway and hid around the corner until she saw them escort Oliver into the room.

“Thirty minutes!”, the guard Gary said, before he stood watch at the door. Felicity walked up with a smile and Gary smiled back. He was an older guard who had worked at the pen for 10 years. When he saw Felicity, he returned her smile. It was not often they got pretty faces in this god-awful place.

“Gary, hi!”, Felicity said. “Lance said I could get into the common room, and work on some of the wiring. Is that ok?” Gary glanced behind him nervously. “Well, we have an inmate in there.”, he said.

Felicity showed him her gun in her pocket. “I can handle it Gary. Plus, you are right outside the door, and Jamison will be inside with me, so…”. She gave him a wink.

He opened the door for her with a tip of his hand. Felicity saw Oliver sitting against the wall and hurried over to the guard named Jamison. “So, Lance wanted me to ask you if you could go to the guard’s station and get your new security card. I finished them this morning.”, she said. He looked over at Oliver and frowned.

“Oh, don’t worry. Gary is right outside the other door.”, she said sweetly.

Oliver watched with tense muscles as Felicity talked with the guard across the room. _Damn it!_ What was she up to? He really did not want to deal with her today. He was supposed to be getting back into his routine, not seeing her. Not being tempted by her.

Jamison looked at her and her smile, and he nodded giving her a smile back before he headed out the door. Felicity walked over to Oliver but he ignored her and pretended to read his book.

“You can’t ignore me Oliver.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Oliver stood up and gave her a hard look. “How many times and how many ways do I have to tell you to butt out Smoak?”, he asked.

“And how many times do I have to tell you that is not going to happen?”, she said.

Oliver was tired. He was angry and Felicity was a distraction and temptation that made his blood boil. He had not felt that alive in, well ever.

“Did you disable the cameras?”, he whispered harshly, his breathing quickening.

Felicity looked into his eyes and saw the raw hunger there, and all she could do was nod.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner of the room, shoving her up against the wall and he kissed her hard, passionately and with such angry intensity that all Felicity could do was respond. His hands pushed off her cap  as they moved into her hair and he held her mouth in just the right position to control the kiss just how he wanted. Felicity was so turned on. Her hands moved up and gripped his face tightly as he pressed up against her and took control of her mouth with such savage need that Felicity’s body ached for him. His body was pressed so tightly to hers that she felt his erection immediately, and before she could stop herself, she rotated her hips against him. Oliver groaned as he reached his hand up and gripped the zipper of her coveralls pulling it down. He shoved his hand inside, and cupped her breast roughly causing Felicity to whimper, heat and wetness pooling between her thighs. They moved against each other frantically, knowing their time was limited, but desperate to feel each other. Felicity broke the kiss and dragged her lips down to his neck biting him and Oliver rocked his hips against her, letting her feel every single inch of him. His hand slid down her chest and pressed against her core, rubbing her through her jeans. He wanted so badly to take off her coveralls, shove down her jeans and push himself inside her until they both were gasping for air, but there was no easy way to do that, and the other guard would be back soon. Felicity's hand slid down and cupped him through his pants as she pulled him back to her mouth and Oliver kissed her hard and pushed against her hand before he finally pulled himself away and turned his back to her.  _Jesus, she was going to be the death of him_. He was so turned on and so hard that it was painful.

"You need to go Felicity!", he said. His voice hoarse with need. He kept his eyes away from her. He knew if he looked at her he would just say fuck it and take her right here. That would not be good for either of them.

Felicity gathered herself as best she could and walked over to him. "Please meet with John today at visitation. I will see you tomorrow.", she promised.

Oliver groaned, "Felicity!!!!!" But when he finally turned she was gone.

Maybe he should meet with John. He needed to get both of them to leave this alone. Maybe he could convince John.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: So first of all I am so sorry I did not get to post last night. The world unfortunately got in the way. So I am giving you guys this peace offering. It is very short yes, but is leading up to the good stuff, and the good stuff WILL be posted tonight, no matter what. 
> 
> And the second thing is, I am taking some liberties here with the conjugal visit rule, well because it's a fic. So please no emails saying they would never let this happen. I know the wouldn't, but it's fun so here you go. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Oliver followed the other inmates as they made their way to the mess hall. The food here was deplorable, so he ate just enough to keep up his strength. He kept his eyes down, but he felt eyes on him and looked up to Harris standing in front of him. Oliver looked up, his expression straight, his eyes cold.

“So, Queen, what happened to that nice piece of ass from the other day?”, Harris asked with a smirk. “I was hoping to get a little of that action.”

Oliver stood, but didn’t say a word. Harris took a step back, but he didn’t back down this time. He saw several other inmates look in their direction and a few wandered over near his table. He kept his eyes focused on Harris.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Come on man. She may think she's covered up with those baggy coveralls, but damn man. That ass was meant to be…” before he could finish Oliver grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“You say one more word Harris…and they will be picking pieces of you up off the floor.”, Oliver said. His tone ice cold.

“Hey Queen!!”, the guard yelled as he ran over.

The guard grabbed his arms, and Oliver released Harris, but his eyes stayed right on him. Harris glanced at the guard before he threw one more shot Oliver’s way. “If I get that bitch alone, she’ll beg me to fuck her.”, he said and then strolled off with a smirk on his face.

Oliver’s fists clenched so hard, he felt like his fingers would break. Picking up his tray, he turned it in and made sure to get at the back of the line to head back to gen pop. Visitation was just an hour away. He needed to make absolutely sure that John and Felicity stayed away from his case, and that Felicity stayed away from him. The more she got involved the more she was being noticed and he did not like that one bit.

Felicity sat at her desk going over code for the alarm system. She wanted to get some new protocols set up and then after visitation, she was going to try to see Oliver. She had spoken to John the night before when she got home, and she felt they were close to figuring out who had framed Oliver. But once they figured out who, then they needed to get the why and how. Those two would be much more difficult to bring to light.

John arrived at the penitentiary and went through security before he was guided over to a seat separated from the other side by glass. It had been five years since he had seen Oliver. The last time had been at visitation when Oliver had told him to stop coming. After he had given up. John never had.

He watched the door as he waited and then released a pent-up breath when he saw Oliver walk through the door. He had lost some weight but he seemed leaner, pure muscle. John picked up his phone as Oliver sat down and after a small hesitation Oliver picked up the phone.

“Hey man!” John said. “It’s been a long time.”

“It’s good to see you John.”, Oliver said stiffly. John was his best friend. He had been his rock when his life had become so overwhelming before the deaths. Being a billionaire’s son had taken its toll on Oliver long before he was sent to prison. John had been the one person that had never walked away.

“I am guessing you know that Felicity contacted me about your case.”, John said.

Oliver nodded, “That is why I am here. You both need to back off.”, he said coldly.

“That is not going happen Oliver. We are going to figure this out and get you out of here.”, John said adamantly. “There is now way in hell we are leaving you to rot in this place for something I know you did not do.”

“John, listen to me carefully. I already know who set me up and if you guys push this or bring attention to yourselves by digging any further. It is going to get you killed.” Oliver said matter of factly.

“Who did this Oliver?”

Oliver gave him one last look and said, “Leave it alone John. And make sure Felicity does too.” He hung up his phone and turned to the guard signaling he was ready to leave.

John watched as he walked away and slammed the phone down. Oliver knew who was framing him. Why wouldn’t he tell them who it was? He obviously felt he was keeping them safe by trying to get them to back off, but if there was one thing John had learned, it was that the truth always came out. And with Felicity’s help, he was going to make sure it did.

Felicity looked down at her phone as it buzzed with a text. Seeing it was John she immediately read the text and pursed her lips.

_J: Spoke with Oliver very briefly. All he did was warn us away. He knows who set him up._

_F: Dammit. Ok. I will research more tonight. I will text you later._

Felicity was fuming. The stubborn man knew who was framing him and he was doing nothing. Why? Well that was something Felicity was going to find out. Throwing on her coveralls and hat, she pulled her boots on before grabbing her tablet. She had a plan to see him today, and hopefully it would give them time to talk. She just hoped he didn’t walk out.

Oliver went through his exercise routine in his cell and noticed the cell block was quiet today. Oliver felt his anxiety lesson as he slipped back into his routine. Hopefully John would deliver the message to Felicity. She needed to stay away. As he worked his muscles he let his mind go and felt his mask slipping back into place.

“Queen!!”, Oliver glanced up from his push-ups to see one of the guards standing at his cell door. “Open 4587!!”, he yelled. Oliver stood as his cell door slid open.

“Come with me!”, the guard said stepping to the side.

Oliver looked at him with a leery eye. When you were visited by guards outside of normal parameters it was usually not a good thing. He pulled on his shirt and followed the guard down the walkway. They went past the guard station and down the hall, and the guard led him to the showers.

“Shower up Queen. You have a conjugal visit.”, the guard said, throwing him a towel, before turning his back to guard the door.

Oliver looked at his back puzzled, but then walked over and stripped his clothes off. He showered off the sweat from his work out, and then dried off before getting dressed.

The guard placed cuffs on his hands and led him down the hall, and out to the trailers they had set up near the back of the property. Oliver watched confused as the guard knocked on #3 before removing the cuffs and motioning for Oliver to enter. Oliver was cautious as he moved up the stairs and through the door, and when he got inside the guard slammed the door shut. The trailer was a large room, with a couch and a bed, and when he looked at the bed his jaw clenched in fury. Felicity sat on the bed in a straight black wig that went down to her shoulders, a dress that looked painted on her in black, and sky high black stilettos. She had her make-up done in a fashion fit for a club, and Oliver had to call on all his self-control as he saw her bright red lips. _He was fucked!_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so smut is about to happen. And there may be some rough smut, so you are warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity felt a second’s hesitation as she saw the look that crossed Oliver's face. He was angry. Felicity stood to her feet, and Oliver clenched his fists.

"What are you doing Felicity? And why are you dressed like that?", he bit out.

Felicity looked down at her outfit and then back at him. "I had to look like someone Oliver Queen would marry and when I researched your umm, women, before prison, they all were dressed like this.", she said, as if he should have known that.

"Felicity, you need to leave this alone. Leave me alone.", he said. He was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. She was putting herself in danger every time she was seen with him. 

"Why Oliver? Who framed you? Who killed your family?", she asked, taking a step closer. Oliver moved back. He couldn't get too close. He was already hanging on by a thread.

"Just leave it alone Felicity.", he said and moved toward the door. Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave. 

"No Oliver! I am not going to leave it alone. You are serving a life sentence for something you did not do. You should have been grieving, not sitting in prison.", she said. "John and I are going to figure this out and we are going to......"

Oliver walked up to her and grabbed her arms, "You are not going to do anything Felicity. Do you understand? Nothing!!", he said, his voice hard and his eyes hitting her directly in her core.

Oliver realized his mistake a second too late.  He should not have touched her. "Oliver!", she started to talk, but before she could finish Oliver's lips slammed down onto hers. Felicity's hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself, but Oliver grabbed them and held them to her sides as he pushed her back against the wall. His tongue pushed into her mouth and Felicity whimpered at the ferocity of the kiss. He was letting her feel all of his anger, all of his rage in that kiss, trying to get her to leave, to leave him. Oliver pulled her hands above her head and held them with his hand as his other hand slid down and up under her skirt. 

"You need to stay away from me Felicity!", he growled as he slid his hand between her legs. Felicity could not control her bodies response and she spread her legs slightly, allowing his hand to move right over her center. _Fuck!_ She was soaking wet. Oliver ripped her panties down as he plundered her mouth, and Felicity drank in all of it. The way he was masterfully working her mouth with his tongue, and his hand was making her knees weak and her body tremble.

"I need to stay away from you!", he whispered harshly. "Why can't I stay away from you?", he said as his lips slid down and he bit her earlobe. 

"I don't want you to stay away!", she gasped

"Fuck!", she said. Felicity's hips jerked toward him when he did that and she could feel him long and hard pushing against the front of his pants. "We only........ _jesus!_...have an hour and a half... _shit!_   We need to talk", she gasped.

Oliver slid his fingers inside of her and Felicity lost all rational thought. She tugged at her hands trying to get them free so she could touch him but he was not budging. He kissed back to her mouth as his fingers moved in and out of her, and after a loud moan from Felicity, he released her, taking a step back. She looked thoroughly kissed and deliciously sexed. He looked around the room as if he was searching for something and finally saw several condoms lying on the table beside the bed. 

"Don't move!", he said, before he stalked over to the table and grabbed a condom. His eyes drilled into hers as he walked back to her, and Felicity did not dare move a muscle. She wanted this so very badly, that her body was pulsing. Oliver kept her gaze as he unsnapped his pants and unzipped the zipper, then tore the condom package and shoving his pants and boxers down slid the condom onto himself. Felicity kept her hands pressed to the wall beside her, her chest heaving, as she bit her bottom lip. She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel him, but before she could do anything he picked her up by the backs of her thighs and pressed her against the wall before thrusting into her deeply. 

"Holy fuck!", he said, as he felt her warmth and her tightness enclose him. His head fell to her shoulder. Felicity's hands moved up and gripped his head as he closed his eyes and started thrusting, hard deep and fast.

"Oh shit!", Felicity could not stop the sounds coming from her mouth and she leaned down and kissed him hard, taking his bottom lip between her teeth as he moved against her. Oliver fucked like he was chasing his demons and Felicity was under no illusions. This was straight up fucking, but it was exactly what she wanted.

As Oliver thrust up into her, he thought about the danger she was in, the people that could hurt her, and each thrust, each fill of her made him feel. He didn't want to feel. 

Oliver felt Felicity tense as her body started to climb towards a release, and he pushed harder, driving toward release for both of them. He leaned up and bit along her collar bone, as he felt her start to shake and then she was crying out his name, her body shuddering in waves of pure, unadulterated release that was so strong she almost blacked out. As her muscles clamped him tight, Oliver increased his speed and chased his climax and Felicity squeezed her muscles hard, shoving him over the edge with a cry of her name. 

They both gasped as they tried to catch their breath, and Felicity leaned her head back against the wall, his body still inside of her. He finally pulled out of her releasing her legs, and Felicity had to sit down on the couch, her legs not holding her.

Oliver disposed of the condom and fastened his pants, before he walked over and sat down next to her, his head going into his hands. _Jesus_ , he was feeling. He wanted more of her. So much more from her. But he couldn't let himself have her. She was not his to have, ever!

"Felicity, I need you to listen to me.", he said wearily. It was all crashing down on him, his walls were coming down and it made his heart heavy. "The person who framed me is dangerous. And if you and John delve into this any further you are going to come to their attention. If you do that they will come after you. I can't allow that. I won't.", he said vehemently.

Felicity scooted closer to him, and placed a hand on his, "Who is it Oliver?"

Oliver kept his head down. "I have to deal with this alone Felicity, please!", he said. The pleading in his voice was almost her undoing, and Felicity slid to her knees in front of him and clasped his hands. 

"No, you don't Oliver! Let John and I help you.", she said trying to get him to look at her. He kept his eyes down. She leaned down and kissed his hands and then leaned forward and kissed his face, one kiss on each cheek. Oliver's eyes slid shut at the feel of her lips, and he sighed.  He finally leaned back and looked at her. He wanted to see her.

"Stand up!", he said. Felicity looked at him in surprise, and then stood to her feet. Oliver's eyes slid from her face down over her chest to her hips and then down her long legs. 

"Take off your dress." Felicity turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. "Can you unzip me?", she asked as she lifted her hair. Oliver leaned forward and slid the zipper down her back. She turned to face him and pulled her arms from the dress before letting it slide to her feet. He sucked in his breath when he saw her breasts. She did not have on a bra and she was standing in front of him in nothing but her stilettos, her panties forgotten on the floor from their passion just moments ago.

"Take off the wig.", he said. He wanted to see her hair as it fell to her shoulders. Felicity removed the pins from the wig, and pulled it off, laying it on the couch beside him.

God she was his deepest, darkest fantasy come to life, and he just looked at her for several moments taking in every curve and every soft place. He wanted her again. Felicity saw the lust in his eyes, and she backed up until her legs hit the bed and then sat down and scooted back. Her body called to him and he stood and walked over to her unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off before he started on his pants. Her eyes devoured his chest. _God he was beautiful!_ She sat up on the bed and grabbed his hand. "Let me!"

Felicity's hands moved to his pants and she unzipped them slowly, his cock already half hard again from just looking at her. She pushed his pants and his boxers down his legs and Oliver took them off and stood in front of her as she looked her fill. Oliver grabbed her hands and pulled her up to him, their chest meeting for the first-time skin to skin, and Felicity moaned as she placed a kiss over his heart. She sucked on his nipple and Oliver groaned before he turned her quickly and bent her over the bed. Her heels pushed her ass in the air, and he let his hands slide down her back before he braced her hips with one hand and his other slid over her ass and down. She was wet for him again.

"Keep your hands on the bed.", he said, before he stepped over and grabbed another condom and slid it on. He walked up behind her and Felicity's breath quickened as she anticipated what he would do next. God, she looked like a fantasy come to life, and he gripped her hips and slid slowly into her, enjoying feeling her take every single inch of him. He wanted to go slower this time, but his body took over. And he groaned loudly as he started moving in and out. Felicity's hands gripped the bedspread as he took her from behind, and she felt her body clenching in need of more. She knew at that moment she would never get enough of him, and their bodies started moving together in rhythm quickly, deeply. Oliver's hand slid around her chest, and his hands squeezed her breasts before he pulled her back up against his chest. The changing of the angle hit her deeper and he placed one hand around her neck as the other pinched her nipple. 

"Fuck!!!", she screamed out. Their bodies were moving quickly toward their release, already primed from their earlier orgasm, and Felicity's hands reached back and gripped his thighs as he moved in and out, over and over. His thrusts increased in speed and hardness as they both raced to the ultimate goal, and his hand pinched her nipple hard as she was thrown into orgasm again, her cries of pleasure so deep and strong that it pushed Oliver right over the edge with her. They collapsed forward spent, and Oliver pulled out of her as she collapsed face down on the bed, exhausted. He threw away the condom and then looked down at her flushed face. And then he did something he had not done in over six years. He smiled.

Felicity blinked for a moment as she thought she was seeing things. Maybe all the blood had not returned to her brain. But as he looked at her, his lips had curved. He had smiled.

Oliver felt the smile curve his lips as he looked at her lying on the bed on her stomach, her ass in the air, and her stilettos still on her feet. He knew he would see her laying like that for a long time to come, and it had made him smile.

She turned on her side and placed her cheek in her hand and smiled back at him. She was glad she had done that for him. She sat up as she looked at the time. They did not have much time left. 

"Oliver please. We can't go back now. I am involved in whatever this thing is and I need you to trust me. Please, tell me who is framing you." Oliver looked at the woman who had come out of nowhere and surprised him like nobody before her. She had been a punch to his gut and had opened a hole that was allowing him to feel again. Maybe he should trust her. Maybe he should let her in. Oliver sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. God it had been so long. Did he even remember how to trust? How to let someone in?

Felicity scooted over to him on the bed and placed her hands on his, "Please Oliver!", she pleaded. Her blue eyes were his undoing.

"His name is Adrian Chase!", he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity looked at Oliver but hid her surprise. He had told her the name and she was floored. Adrian Chase was known to be dating the DA Laurel Lance. Was she involved too?

” Times up!”, they heard the guard say. They both quickly got dressed and as Felicity put on her wig, Oliver walked over and gave her a heated kiss. 

“Stay away from the inmates!”, he warned before the door opened. He held out his hands but kept his eyes on Felicity as the guard placed cuffs on his wrists and shoved him out the door. 

Felicity let out the breath she was holding. She had so much to process. Why did Adrian kill his family? He was a low-level politician who was involved in environmental protections. Felicity grabbed her things and headed back inside. She needed to call John later but for now she still had work to do. 

Oliver kept his expression neutral as they passed the guard station, and his body tensed when Slade stepped in front of him. “I saw that wife of yours Queen. Damn that is one fine piece of ass. It is interesting we have not seen her before. She been getting laid somewhere else?” Oliver kept his eyes drilled on Slade but his expression was inscrutable. Slade leaned down to him “Maybe next time she comes for a conjugal I will escort her to the trailer personally.” He said suggestively.

Oliver’s expression turned deadly. But Slade just laughed. “I could tear that bitch up.” The guards laughed with him and Oliver lunged forward. He wrapped his cuffs around Slade’s neck and squeezed. The guards grabbed his arms as Slade’s face turned red and then he felt pain as a baton hit the side of his head. He let go of Slade and fell to the floor. 

Slade gasped for air, “You piece of shit. Take him to the hole!”

Oliver felt arms grab him and drag him down the hall. The hole was a small, windowless cell that was used for punishment in extreme cases. No food only water was allowed. And there was no light. He had only been there one time, during his first year. He had made sure to never go back, until today. Hearing Slade talk about Felicity like that had made him snap. 

They opened the door and threw him inside. Oliver groaned as the pain in his head exploded. He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. He took a calming breath and willed his body to relax. He hated the dark. He finally passed out. 

Felicity hurried home. John was going to stop by tonight and he was bringing someone with him. She had only texted with him so she had not had a chance to tell him about Adrian.

Felicity smiled and gave John a hug when he arrived. There was a handsome brown-eyed gentleman with him and John introduced him as Tommy Merlyn. He had been Oliver’s best friend and had known Oliver since they were kids. Tommy gave her a charming smile and they all sat down in the living room. 

"Felicity I invited Tommy because he has been working with me to get Oliver acquitted. Tommy was at the club that Oliver visited the night of the murders." John said. 

Felicity looked at Tommy, "Oliver told me who set him up.", she said. John and Tommy looked at her completely shocked. "He said it was Adrian Chase."

Tommy stood and started pacing as John looked at her in shock. "The same Adrian Chase who is dating the DA, Laurel Lance?", John asked.

Felicity nodded. "That was all he told me." John looked at her again as if she had just told him the secrets of the world. "How the hell did you get him to tell you? I tried over and over and he just kept his mouth shut."

"I paid him a conjugal visit so I could get him alone.", she said, and blushed. Tommy's eyebrows raised and John looked at her in surprise. 

"Did you two...?, Tommy started, but Felicity just glared at him. 

"That is not important. What is important is we have a name. Now we need to get some dirt. We need evidence that Chase was involved."

John gave Tommy a knowing look and Tommy sighed. "Fine! Laurel and I were friends as kids and I think I can talk to her."

Felicity stood up, worried. "But what if she was involved with this too? I mean she is dating him. Oliver said that if Chase found out we were looking into this that he would kill us.", she said, looking at them both.

"I will be careful.", Tommy said. He walked over to Felicity and looked away before looking at her. "Thank you, Felicity. John and I have been working on this for 5 years, and this is the farthest we have ever gotten."

Felicity gave him a small smile as John stood up. "We had better go. I will call you tomorrow.", he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. Felicity walked them to the door and locked it behind them. She needed to get started on researching Chase. 

Three hours later Felicity's eyes were blurry and she was yawning. She needed to get to bed if she was going to be able to work tomorrow. Felicity put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard his voice.

"Felicity?"

Oliver was not sure how long he had been laying in the dark or even what time it was, but he knew it had to be late. He was bone tired. But the darkness was crawling in starting to squeeze his chest. He fisted his hands, trying to escape it but it was all encompassing. The darkness was endless. Oliver felt around in his pocket, feeling the communication piece that Felicity had given him. He was glad he had kept it with him.

"Felicity?"

Felicity's heart raced as she grabbed her phone. "Oliver?", she whispered.

Oliver closed his eyes, her voice anchored him. He felt the darkness start to recede. 

"Is everything ok?", she asked. She could hear something in his voice. 

"They put me in the hole.", was all he said.

"What?? But why?", she said, sitting up in bed. Why did they put him there and for how long?

"I attacked Slade.", he said. His voice sounded tired.

"Oh Oliver......why?"

Oliver swallowed, holding onto her voice. "He said some things about you that I didn't like.", he said as if it was his duty to protect her.

"Oliver!", she sighed. "For how long?"

"I...I don't know."

Felicity leaned back down on her pillows imagining him lying in that dark, dank place. It made her heart ache.

"I just wanted to hear your voice.", he whispered. 

"I will talk to Lance tomorrow. I have been needing to talk to him about Slade anyway.", she said...but he interrupted.

"No Felicity, please. That could just make things worse for me.", he said, shifting on his bunk. Felicity heard him hiss. 

"Oliver, did they hurt you?", she asked panicked.

"It's nothing.", he said softly. "By the way. I like your hair better blonde.", he joked. He actually tried to joke, and Felicity smiled into the phone.

"So, you don't want me to keep the wig?", she teased.

She heard his voice sounding lighter. "I prefer the shoes.", he said and she laughed out loud. The sound pierced his heart and he wanted to hear it again. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted to _SEE_ her again.

"Oliver why have you never told John about Adrian?", she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to scare him off. 

"Because, my first month in here, I came to my cell to a note on my bunk. One of the guards delivered it. He said that if I told anyone about his involvement that he would make sure everyone, especially John and his family, would end up like my family. I was in here and I couldn't do anything. Nothing to help John. So, I told him to back off and kept it to myself."

Felicity sighed. He carried such a burden on his shoulders. She wanted to take that load off of him. 

"Oliver?" Everything is going to be ok. I promise.", was all she said.

"Thank you, Felicity. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Oliver!"

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter now, which should be longer, but wanted to get this one to you guys before I had to stop and do Mommy duty. i will have another chapter tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Oliver spent three days in the hole. Three days of darkness; three days of no food; three days of silence. Except when he was speaking with her. Her voice became his anchor when the darkness threatened to overtake his soul. He had to be cold. He had to be tough. But he had always been able to keep the darkness to the edges. Only barely seeping inside. But three days in the darkness set him on edge. It made his mind think of things that were dark. So he would call her. They would talk and he found he enjoyed hearing her talk. She would ramble about her day and he would just lie on his cot, his eyes closed and listen. His mind thinking of her.

On the third day Oliver heard the lock on his cell turn and then a bright light shone through the opening. It hurt his eyes and Oliver had to put his arm up to block the bright light that hit him like a laser. As his eyes adjusted, the guard came and placed cuffs on his hands before leading him from the cell and down the hall. Oliver felt his body relax and tense simultaneously. He relaxed in the respect that he was out of the hole out of the darkness. But he tensed as he was led back to gen pop, past the guards station. Luckily Slade was nowhere to be found and Oliver was grateful for that.

Seeing his cell again, Oliver looked at the book lying on his pillow. He saw a small piece of paper sticking out of the top and walking over; he glanced around before taking it and reading the note. It was typed.

_ "You need to get Miss Smoak and Mr. Diggle to back off! Miss Smoak is a beautiful woman and a lot of bad things can happen to a beautiful woman." _

Oliver felt an intense fury course through his veins. Chase! He knew that Felicity and John were looking into the murders. He ran a hand through his hair as a helpless feeling of rage burned through him. He should have known better. He should have remembered that anyone that got close to him was in danger. Now Felicity had caught Chase's eye. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across his cell. He had known better and he had ignored his gut. 

A guard came and took Oliver to the showers so he could clean up from his incarceration. As he stood under the spray of the water, his heart was pounding. He needed to warn Felicity and Diggle. He would talk to her tonight. Oliver tensed as he heard someone behind him. He kept his back turned but his body was alert and he waited.

"Don't turn around, just listen.” a voice said. "You should know that Slade is working with Adrian Chase."

Oliver's fists clenched, but he continued to listen.

"You need to warn Miss Smoak before it is too late."

Oliver turned, wanting to see who was giving him the warning, but when he turned there was nobody behind him. The person was gone.

Drying himself off Oliver changed into the clean clothes that the guard had provided him and then followed him to the yard. As he stepped outside he took a deep breath of the fresh air and let the sun hit his face. He hated the darkness. Oliver walked over to the bench press and started exercising his muscles. It felt good to slip back into an old routine, an old habit. As was the case before the other inmates gave him his space. He seemed to be radiating a rage today that they could feel. They all kept their distance.

Felicity was running late this morning. She had been up late the night before trying to get some video footage of the club that Oliver had frequented from the night of the murders. Because it had been six years that was not an easy feat. She just hoped the club had its cameras hooked up to wifi. If it had left a footprint, she would find it. But after talking to Oliver she had fallen into a fitful sleep, hence her running late this morning. She had overslept.

Felicity had decided to wear her coveralls and her baseball cap as she crossed by the yard, and she could not keep her eyes from glancing around and finally resting on him. She could see him working his body to exhaustion and something told her that something had happened. It had been three days. She needed to see him. She needed to talk to him. Oliver watched out of the corner of his eye as Felicity arrived at work and hurried inside. He was glad she had not stopped and tried to talk to him. He needed to talk to her and let her know to back off. Both of the investigation and of him.

Felicity hurried to her office and groaned when she saw Slade lurking nearby. She walked into her office with him hot on her heels. 

"What do you want Slade?” she asked. Her voice annoyed.

"I know today you are going to be checking the cameras. I just wanted to let you know I will be nearby when you are ready.” he said. The look he was giving her was making her skin crawl, and she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, trying not to look at him.

"Fine.", was all she said dismissively. Slade gritted his teeth as she ignored him. He needed to let her know that he would not be dismissed so easily. He walked down the hall, his fists clenched. He had a guard meeting to get to, but he would catch her in her office when he came back..

Felicity worked on the key cards that she had discussed with Lance for most of the morning. Slade was right. She had a few cameras that she needed to go check on, but she needed to look at Oliver's schedule first. It showed him in the common room at 1:00 p.m. Good. She would see him then. Several hours passed and Felicity was deep in code, her headphones on, her mind completely absorbed when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Slade had come into her office and shut the door. She looked up at him in surprise and annoyance.

"I am trying to get some work done Slade. What do you want?” she asked. 

Slade made his way around her desk and Felicity tensed as she took her ear buds out. She was not getting a good feeling from him. She gasped as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up from her chair right against his chest. 

"I don't like a tease Miss Smoak.", he said as his eyes glittered with frustration.

"What are you talking about?” she asked, trying to get out of his grip. His hands tightened. She knew she was going to have bruises.

"You sent me on a wild goose chase the other day for the screwdriver.” he licked his lips. She felt his hips against her own, and she felt his erection. He was hurting her, and it was turning him on.

Felicity ripped her arms from his grasp, and tried to walk around him but he blocked her path. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Felicity shoved herself out of his arms and slapped his face. Her heart racing. He backhanded her, and she fell to the floor, looking up at him in utter shock.

"You say anything to anyone about me and I will make sure you regret it Miss Smoak.", he said. "I don’t' like a tease. You would do well to remember that.” he said before he turned and left her office. Felicity moved to her chair and sat down stunned her cheek aching. Slade had always been a flirt and had gotten handsey at times but today. Today was something altogether different. Today he had terrified her. Her eyes watered as she gently touched her cheek. Damn that had hurt. She looked at the clock and realized it was time for Oliver to be moved to the common room. She didn't want him to see her like this, but she needed to talk to him. Looking in the mirror she tried to freshen up her make-up and hide the bruise that was forming on her cheek. She finally decided to put on her cap and keep her face turned away and down. Hopefully she could tell him what she needed and leave.

Felicity stuck her head out of her office. She wouldn't dare call Slade. She made her way down the hall and passed the guards station with a slight smile, keeping her head down. Nearing the common room, she walked up and saw the guard Gary standing at his post. She gave him a smile, but kept her face down slightly. 

"Hi Gary. I am just here to check the camera again. I won't be long.", she said. He smiled at her and opened the door letting her into the room. Felicity glanced over and saw Oliver sitting in his usual spot; Jake was standing by the door. 

"Hi Jake. Listen, could you do me a favor? I forgot a cable that I need to test this camera. Do you mind going to the closet down the hall and grabbing one for me? It is the fourth door on the right.” she said. Jake nodded to her and glanced at Oliver who kept his eyes on his book, before he hurried out the door.

"Listen Oliver, I don't have a lot of time!” she said as she hurried over to him. She kept her face down, and Oliver frowned as he stood up.

"I was talking with John and Tommy and Tommy has a lunch date with Laurel for........” that was as far as she got. Oliver's fingers gripped her chin and he jerked her face up to him. She saw fury enter his eyes when he saw the bruise forming on her cheek. 

"Who did this Felicity?” he asked. His voice oozed rage.

"It's nothing Oliver, now listen....." trying to pull her face out of his grasp. He didn't let go.

"Felicity!! I am only going to ask you one more time. Who did this?"

Felicity looked around. She really didn't want to tell him, but she found she couldn't lie to him. "Slade."

"I'm going to kill him!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't get mad for the way this chapter ends. I promise you it will be continued in full detail tomorrow. 
> 
> Smut happens.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Oliver's body pulsed with a rage so intense it blinded his vision. Slade had laid a hand on her. Slade would die.

Oliver felt her squirm beneath his touch and he softened his hold. "Felicity. I need you to listen to me very carefully. Slade is working with Adrian.” she looked up at him in shock. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I need you to do two things. I need you to go to Warden Lance and have him assign you a different guard. Then you, Diggle and Tommy need to leave this alone!"

"No Oliver! I am not going to drop this. I can't!” she said, looking at him as it he was crazy.

"Yes you will! And you will not come see me again.” he said, stepping away from her, his tone cold. "Things are getting out of control." He watched her face change from surprise to anger, but he couldn't take back what he said. She had to stay away from him for her own safety. Seeing the bruise on her face had been a wakeup call for him. He meant what he said. He would kill Slade. It might not be today or tomorrow, but he would make him pay for laying a hand on her. 

Felicity stalked up to him, and tilted her head back, her eyes angry. "You are not going to tell me what to do Oliver Queen. I can handle Slade.” she said. 

Oliver could not resist touching her. He let his fingers softly slide over her cheek, his jaw ticking. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before he whispered. "Goodbye Felicity." He turned his back and called the guard and Felicity watched in frustration as the guard took him back to his cell, early.

 

       ______________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity sat on her couch later that night eating some mint chip and looking over the camera footage from the club the night of the murders. She had lucked out because the club DID keep their cameras on wifi, and she had been able to grab the footage with a program she had created just a few hours earlier. She licked her spoon as she studied the tapes and she narrowed her eyes as she almost missed something. Felicity rewound the footage and saw Oliver and Diggle heading into the club. The time stamp was 10:40 p.m. The murders had supposedly taken place sometime around 11:00 p.m.  Ok, so this was not the magic bullet to set him free but it did show that he was at the club where both he and Diggle claimed he had been on the night of the murders. She finally felt like she was getting somewhere. Tommy had a lunch date with Laurel scheduled for tomorrow, so hopefully they could figure out if she was connected. Of course knowing now that Slade worked for Adrian had her worried. It meant he could get to Oliver. She didn't like that one bit. She called and talked to John and told him about the day, and about the camera footage, but leaving out her encounter with Slade. 

"So it must be Slade who is getting the messages to Oliver.” John said with a sigh. "Have you found the footage where it shows when we left the club that night? he asked.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be hard to find now that I have the right recording." Felicity took another bite of her ice cream. Her jaw was sore and her eyes glittered with anger. Slade would regret hitting her.

"John, one last thing. Oliver warned me off again. I don't know how easy it is going to be to see him. I will continue to try but I don't think he is going to show up at visitation this week.” she said. 

"Get some rest Felicity. We will catch up tomorrow evening after Tommy see's Laurel."

Felicity hung up the phone and sighed. The thought of not seeing Oliver was making her tense and she made a promise to herself. She would continue to see him whether he liked it or not. Whether he would admit it or not he needed her, she thought. Hopefully she could convince him of that.

Oliver lay in his cell as his hand held the communication device where he could see it. He had looked forward to their talks in the evenings and he had found it hard not to click the device just to hear her voice. But if he was going to make a break, he needed to make a clean one. He could not call her. He slipped the comm back into his pocket and as he fell asleep he had nightmares. He saw Felicity standing nearby calling to him. He tried to get to her. He tried. But he couldn't. And he watched as she screamed and then went down. Blood oozing from her chest, her eyes staring wide open to the sky. He jolted awake as his chest heaved and he pushed his hands through his hair and sat up on the edge of the bed. He didn't sleep any more that night.

       ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy glanced around the restaurant and his eyes narrowed when he saw Laurel sitting at a nearby table. Alright Merlyn. Showtime!

Tommy walked over and gave her his famous smile as she stood and gave him a hug. They sat down and ordered drinks as they started to catch up.

"Well Tommy Merlyn. I was surprised when I heard from you. But what a nice surprise.” she said. She and Tommy had gone to school together and had been friends before life got in the way. She had gone off to college to become a lawyer, and had only returned to Star City six years ago. Tommy had gone to business school and was now running his father's company Merlyn Global. 

"You haven't changed one bit." Tommy said. "How is life as the D.A.?"

"Grueling. I sometimes wonder why I went into law.” she laughed.  Tommy gave her a knowing look and he took a sip of his drink.

"So, I hear you are seeing Adrian Chase.", he said. Ok, time to start trying to work toward some answers. Tommy noted that she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she gave him a fake smile. 

"We are not dating. We went on one date when I first came back to Star City but it didn't go anywhere. I was too busy focusing on my job to have time for a relationship. I see him at Gala's and we sometimes dance, but we are not dating."

She took a big sip of her wine and Tommy took note. She seemed nervous.

"Are you ok Laurel?” he asked. 

"I'm..I'm fine.” she said and took a sip of her wine.

Tommy decided to give it another punch. "So you know tomorrow is the 6 year anniversary of Oliver Queen's conviction.” he said, watching her closely. "That was the case that you got you the D.A. position." he said, hoping he did not sound accusing.

She looked at Tommy in surprise. He could see something in her eyes and it almost looked like guilt. 

"That case still haunts me.", she said softly. "That poor family."

"Do you still think Oliver Queen did it?” he asked. He was tired of pussy footing around. 

Laurel finally looked up at him. She started to say something, but then she abruptly stood up. "I have to go Tommy. It was great seeing you." Tommy watched in surprise as she hurried away. Damn! She was going to say something to him, but he could tell something had scared her. If she WAS involved, he had a sneaking suspicion it was not by choice. He needed to call John.

Felicity opened the door to John and Tommy and they both strode in and turned to look at her. "I think Laurel might have been coerced into throwing Oliver's case.” Tommy said. "I don't know why but I feel it in my gut. She told me that she and Chase only went out once and it was around the time she came back to Star City which is not long before the murders took place."

John crossed his arms, "What makes you think she wasn't working with Adrian?” he asked intrigued.

"I've known Laurel since we were kids. In fact we dated for awhile in high school. She has a tell. When I asked her if she still thought that Oliver was guilty, she started to tell me something. The look in her eyes was almost remorseful. I think if I can get her alone and talk to her where she feels safe, she might tell me what happened."

"I don't know Tommy.” Felicity said. She didn't like Tommy getting so close to Laurel. It made her nervous.

"Look. We need to get something on Adrian and Laurel might be able to help us do that.” he said and looked at John, asking for his support.

"Ok fine. But I am going to be there this time. If not in the room, at least nearby.” John said. His voice said, no arguing.

"Hey, one thing I don't understand. Why is it that Laurel and Warden Lance have the same last name?” she asked. She had wanted to look into that further, but just not had the time.

Tommy looked at Felicity. "It is not well known, but Warden Lance is Laurel's uncle."

"Do you think he could be involved too?” she started wondering. It had bothered her that he had not listened to her when she tried to explain to him that Oliver had been innocent the day of the riots. He had ignored her, as if he didn't want to hear anything good about Oliver. Could he somehow be involved?

"I'm not sure. From what I understand Laurel's Dad and Quentin were not that close. They had a falling out after their parents died and never reconnected." 

Felicity stored that in the back of her mind. She needed to talk to Quentin.

Felicity gave him them both a hug as they headed home. Felicity needed to get some rest tonight. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to see Oliver and she was going to talk to Warden Lance.

             ______________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity woke the next morning. She had hoped to hear from Oliver but he had been silent since the day she had seen him in the common room. Well that was going to end today. Today she would see him. She got dressed and hurried into work. She had her wig and a dress in her bag to change into. Mrs. Queen would be paying a visit to her husband today.

Oliver heard the door to his cell open and he looked up from his book schooling his expression. He sat up on the side of the bed as Slade came to his cell. Oliver gripped his book so tightly he almost tore the pages. 

"Well, well Queen. It seems your wife is back.” Slade said with a sneer. Oliver stood up from his cot. He wanted to tell him to ask her to leave. He wanted to deny her visit. But he found his feet moving before the words could come out of his mouth. He wanted to see her, and he was afraid of what Slade would do if he told him to send her away. He might go see her himself and the thought made Oliver enraged. He kept a cold stare on Slade as he put the cuffs on him and then he pushed him down the hall. He took a deep breath of control as he felt Slade's hand on him.  _Soon Queen. Soon._

Slade took him past the guard station and out the back door to the trailers and he knocked on trailer 3, before he opened the door and glanced inside. Oliver clenched his jaw. Slade's eyes slid over Felicity's body slowly and he gave her a sardonic grin. "I don't know what you see in Queen. If you need a real man sweetheart, you come find me."

Oliver quickly moved up the stairs and the look he gave Slade gave Slade pause for a moment before he walked over and removed the cuffs and he turned and walked out the door. "You have an hour and a half.” Slade said as he shut the door.

Oliver looked at Felicity for the first time since entering the room as he rubbed his wrists and he felt all the blood rush straight to his dick. She was wearing the black wig, the only tell it was her was her blue eyes. His eyes slid slowly down her dress, and Oliver swallowed as he saw the halter top she had on that bared her midriff. He took in the black leather mini-skirt and her long smooth legs, before they ended in the pair of black pumps that had featured heavily in Oliver's fantasy's since their last encounter.

"I wasn't sure you would come.” she said nervously. 

Oliver looked at her with such an intense gaze that she shifted on her feet. "Oh I doubt that Miss Smoak.", he said, his voice husky with desire. He walked forward and Felicity felt her body respond instantly as she looked at the predatory gleam in his eyes. He yanked her forward and Felicity fell into him with a sigh as their lips met. Oh she had missed the feel of his lips, the feel of his hard body. She turned him around and shoved him down on the bed, and he looked up at her in surprise. She had plans for him.

Felicity took off her top and she heard him groan when he saw she was not wearing a bra. She smiled a wicked smile before undoing her skirt and pushing it down her legs. She was left standing in a pair of black lace panties and those damn black pumps. Oliver was already half hard when they kissed, but seeing her standing over him in those damn shoes made him hard enough to cut stone and she walked over to her bag and pulled out two scarves. Not only was she was going to have her way with him, she was going to make him listen.

She removed Oliver's shirt before taking his wrist and tying it to the bed. She slowly made her way to the other side, and did the same to his other wrist. He was so hard by this point that all he wanted was to be out of his pants to relieve the pressure. She walked to the end of the bed and then leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants, lowering the zipper with a sharp tug. She removed his shoes before tugging his pants down and her body flushed when she saw his cock spring free. He had a body that was meant to be worshiped and she had plans to kiss every single inch.

"Now Oliver. It seems you are very good at telling me what to do.", she said as she crawled up between his legs. "I think you will learn pretty quickly that I have a mind of my own."

Oliver could not keep his eyes off of her as she leaned forward, her breasts gently grazing his cock. "So I am going to talk while you listen.....and feel.” she said.

She let her nails slowly scrape over his chest as she started to talk. "Now, I was able to find the tapes from the club from the night of the murders.” she said, and then she leaned down and scraped her teeth over his nipple. His head fell back with a groan, but he opened his eyes quickly again. He didn't want to miss a minute of watching her. "I plan on finding the piece that shows you and Diggle leaving as well.” she said and licked from one pec to the other before she sucked hard on his other nipple. His hips bucked up toward her. "Also, Tommy had lunch with Laurel Lance...” she felt him tense, but she kept going.”Tommy thinks she was coerced into throwing your case.” she said as she kissed and sucked down his chest, her tongue running along the ridges of his abs. She felt his stomach contract and she grinned. "So this means we have made progress. And we are not going to stop until we have solid proof that you.....” she moved lower and licked the tip of his cock...."are".....she sucked the tip....."innocent." Oliver let out a loud groan as she slid her mouth all the way down. His hands tugged at the ties as she started to move her mouth on him. He was finding it hard not to move his hips but he used his control to keep them still as she slid her mouth up and down, swirling her tongue around him.

Oliver panted as she slid him almost all the way in, and sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks. "Jesus Felicity!” he said. "I need you to be careful", he gritted out. He couldn't stop himself and his hips started moving with her mouth. She pushed his hips down with her hands and continued to suck and swirl her tongue as he felt his body tighten. "Chase is dangerous.” he growled as she started sucking him harder and faster. Oliver felt his body flying toward orgasm, and Felicity sucked him hard one last time as he flew over the edge. She kept him deep in her mouth as he came hard, his hips bucking under her hands. As he settled down she released him with a pop, and leaning up licked her lips with a grin.

"Wow, I guess I know now how to get you to listen and not interrupt me.", she said. Jesus, she was so turned on. He looked like her deepest, darkest fantasy. This dangerous, powerful man was at her mercy. And she was not done with him.

She grinned. She had more to tell him and planned on making sure he listened.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver glared at Felicity but she just shrugged him off. His glare carried no heat. She crawled up to his chest and straddled his waist.

“Felicity!”, he really needed to tell her to stay away from him. But looking at her, he could not the get the words to come out of his mouth.

“Now! Tommy has another meeting with Laurel coming up and we think he can get her to talk, but in the meantime, I am meeting with Warden Lance to discuss one Mr. Slade Wilson.”, she said, and he relaxed a little. Good. She needed to stay away from Slade. Oliver had seen the look in Slade’s eyes and it was the look of a man who was coming unhinged. He was dangerous.

Felicity leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply, seductively. She pulled away and he chased her mouth, his eyes heavy lidded, his body craving her. He looked at the scarves.

“Can you untie me please?”, he asked, his voice causing delicious bolts of energy to race through her.

“Oh, not yet Mr. Queen. I still have some plans for you. You see, I need your full…...”, she rubbed across him, and he let out another groan, “undivided……”, she kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, before releasing it, “attention.” Felicity could feel him hard again beneath her, and she turned and grabbed a condom off of the table, opening it and rolling it down his hard length. She then sat up and pulled her panties to the side and slid down onto him. She stilled when she was fully seated on him and locked her eyes with his.

“Felicity, please!”, he said. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly started to rock. He felt so good.

She rocked her hips faster as she felt him slide in and out of her and moans and whimpers escaped her lips. Oliver tried to lean up to kiss her, but with his arms bound, all he could do was lift his head.

“Fuck!”, he said. She felt so good.

Felicity felt her body tightening as she moved on him. He bucked his hips up as she came down and when she cried out a smirk covered his lips. He did it again, and again and again, until Felicity's body flew over the edge. She screamed out his name as she felt her body convulsing in wave after wave of intense pleasure and Oliver followed shortly after as he felt her squeeze him tight.

She collapsed on top of him, and he closed his eyes, spent. Felicity reached up and untied his wrists and Oliver's arms came down around her. She kept him inside of her for a few more moments before she slid to the side and Oliver groaned at the loss of her warmth. He stood and discarded of the condom, before coming back to the bed, and dragging her over to him. HIs eyes were dangerously intense as he looked at her.

"That was not fair Ms. Smoak.", he said, but she could see the teasing in the depths of his eyes.

"I never said I played fair Mr. Queen.", she said and grinned. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Felicity. Tommy should be careful. Whether she was coerced or not, Laurel threw my case for some reason, and if she has a secret she is hiding there is no telling what she might do to keep it from coming out." He said.

"John is going to be nearby, in case anything goes wrong", she said.

Oliver tugged her closer to him. "Oliver, do you know why Chase targeted your family? she asked, settling against his chest.

She heard him pull in a breath and felt his chest move. Maybe if he told someone about it, he could alleviate the heaviness he carried around in his chest. It had been a pain that never went away.

"My Father was on the board for Environmental Awareness here in Star City. The board was to vote on a referendum that cracked down on illegal dumping of waste. My father just happened to be the swing vote", he said. She heard his voice drifting softly, remembering. "From what I understand he found out that my father was going to vote in favor of the referendum which would have cost Chase millions of dollars. And from what I understand his connections to the Mafia were not happy about that. The night my family was murdered was the night before the vote."

Felicity turned in his arms, her eyes filled with compassion. "Oh Oliver! So, all of this time he has been framing you for the murder of your own family over money. Do you think it was the mob that killed your family?"

"Money and his own ass." Oliver said bitterly. "No, I believe it was Chase. He came to visit me when I was being held in the jail. The look in his eyes Felicity. They were dead. The mob threatened to kill him if the referendum saw the light of day. That is why he did it."

Felicity was starting to understand more now. She needed to see if she could find any bribes offered to the other board members.

Felicity started to get up. But Oliver pulled her back down and covered her body with his own.

"Where do you think you are going", he asked, as he let his eyes slide down to her lips.

"Well I was going to get dressed.", she said, trying to get up again. Oliver held her down settling his hips between her thighs. It made Felicity shift her hips and a soft whimper fell from her lips.

"I don't think so. See I still have..", he looked at the clock on the wall, "ten minutes left.", he said, rocking his hips against her.

"Well then you had better be quick Mr. Queen", she said opening her legs more as he slid against her.

"Oh, I plan on being very quick, Mrs. Queen.", he teased and then slid into her.

Felicity straightened her coveralls as she headed back to her office. She needed to talk to Quentin. She knocked on his door and poked her head inside.

"Do you have a moment Quentin?", she asked. Quentin smiled as he looked up at her.

"Oh yes, please come in", he said indicating the seat in front of him.

Felicity closed the door behind her and removed her baseball cap, taking a seat in the chair.

"What's going on Felicity?", he kept the familiarity going since they were alone.

"I would like to ask to have Slade replaced on my detail.", she said, giving him a level look. Quentin look at her with interest.

"Any reason why?", he asked. He had some concerns about Slade and was wondering what had caused her to feel the way she did.

"He makes me uncomfortable", was all she said.

Quentin nodded. "Ok. I will put James on your detail. He can start today.", he said.

"One more thing.", Felicity said, growing a little nervous. She wasn't sure how to approach the next subject so she just threw it out there.

"Do you think Queen is guilty?", she asked. Quentin looked at her in surprise.

"The other day during the riot, I told you that Oliver had helped me. That he did nothing wrong, but you didn't seem to want to hear it. Why is that?", she asked.

Quentin sat back in his seat and sighed. "Yes, I do believe that Oliver is innocent.", he said. "However, there is nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it? You can talk to your niece.", she said, watching his reaction.

He sat forward in his seat and gave her a worried look. "Felicity you need to listen to me carefully. Do not get involved in this. It's too dangerous."

Felicity looked at him in surprise and moved closer to him, "What do you know Quentin?"

"That is all I can say.", he said, shutting down. Felicity could see it in his face, he wasn't going to talk anymore. Damn, just how many people had Chase gotten to in the last six years?

Felicity stood and gave him a measured look. "Quentin I can't back out of this now. I am going to prove that he is innocent, and I could use your help. I know you are a good man, and deep down inside you want to do the right thing."

She stayed for one more moment before she turned and walked out. Quentin watched her go, his conscious drumming in his head.

Felicity headed back to her office and closed her door, calling John. She told him about her meeting with Oliver and Quentin. "Let's meet tonight and see what we can dig up on the board and the environmental referendum", he said.

Felicity chewed on a pen as she thought. They were getting so very close. She just hoped that Chase was till oblivious to what they were doing. He had so many people scared that she didn't want his attention to shift to them.

She settled down and got to work. She had a lot to do before she left and she wanted to make sure they had plenty of time this evening to hopefully catch a break.

Quentin sighed before calling Slade into his office. Slade hid the anger behind a mask when Quentin explained he was being taken off of Miss Smoak’s detail. Slade left the office, his fists clenched. The little bitch had not listened to him. She would regret that.

Felicity hurried out of the prison and headed to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot, her mind already running lines of code for the traces she needed to set up. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she glanced left and turned onto the road, she was suddenly t-boned by another vehicle and then her world went black.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MuseOliver. I will post when I make updates etc, on my stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver paced his cell, his fists clenching and unclenching. He had been trying to get a hold of Felicity via the comm device she had given him but she was not responding. There was no answer. He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind went over different scenarios. None of them were good. His feelings were out of control, but he couldn’t stop them.

“Guard!!!!!”, he called.

One of the cell block guards walked over to him and gave him a censored look. “What are you hollering about Queen?”

“I need to make a phone call!”, he said. He needed to call John. He needed to know she was ok.

“No calls until tomorrow morning Queen. You can make one in the yard.”, the guard said and walked off.

“Wait!!!”, Oliver screamed. He wasn’t listening.

“Dammit!!!”, he said and slammed his fist against the bars. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. He did some push-ups, sit-ups and paced, and finally he sat on his bunk, his head in his hands. This was why he kept emotions pushed down. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming. It ate at his soul. He finally did fall into a fitful sleep, but it was only an hour before he heard the guards calling for breakfast. They would take them to the mess hall, and then out to the yard. Then he would get to make his call.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity woke up to her head pounding, beeps echoing off the walls, and white. She moaned as she tried to move her head. Her whole body felt like she had been hit by a mac truck. OH, that is right. She was. She remembered seeing the truck barreling toward her before it was too late.

As John heard her moans he moved swiftly to her side. “Don’t try to move Felicity. You have a broken wrist and a concussion.”, he said, trying to keep her still.

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked, pulling up a chair to sit by her side.

“I was leaving work, and I pulled out of the parking lot. I could have sworn I looked both ways, but I guess I did not see the truck. He hit me as I turned”, she said leaning back on her pillows with a grimace.

She looked around. “How long have I been in here?”

“Two days.”, he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver hurried into the yard, and saw the line three men deep for the phone. He walked over, his steps deliberate, his face set hard as stone. The two inmates waiting in line saw the look on his face and immediately stepped back, but the guy on the phone was new and stupid, and he would regret being stupid.

“I need the phone”, Oliver said. His voice was calm but deadly.

“I’m talking to my girl man. Come back in five.”, the guy said before turning to talk.

Oliver gripped the guys shoulder hitting a nerve in his neck and the guy fell to the ground unconscious.

“He’s going to have to call you back!”, he said into the phone before hanging up and dialing Johns’ number.

John heard his phone ring and his eyebrow raised when he heard it was a collect call from Oliver.

“Oliver. I know your calling about Felicity. She was in a car accident. She’s in the hospital.”, John said before Oliver could say a word. Oliver cursed and his fist hit the phone booth.

“What happened?”, he asked as he clenched his jaw.

“I don’t know yet. She’s been unconscious…but don’t worry”, he added quickly. “The doctor said once the swelling goes down from her concussion she will wake up.”

“John! This was Chase!”, he growled.

“Look Oliver, we don’t’ know that. It could have just been an accident. Listen, I need to go. Just try to calm down and I will get word to you as soon as I know more, ok?”

Oliver hung up the phone, and the two men behind him moved out of his way. He stalked over to the workout area and up to the punching bag and just started hitting. He hit it over and over and over, until his muscles ached and his fists were bloody. No one dared to go near him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Two days?! But Oliver….”, she said.

“He’s fine Felicity. He knows. I spoke to him yesterday. I will make sure he gets word that you are ok.”

“My purse John….is it here?”, she asked frantically. She just wanted to hear Oliver’s voice.

“I think so.”, John looked around and saw her purse sitting on the table near the corner.

“Bring me my phone. I gave Oliver a communication device awhile back that allows him to call my phone. I put in a failsafe in case I needed to reach him.” John handed her the phone and Felicity typed in a few keys and then spoke into the phone.

“Oliver?” Her voice was quiet. If he was with other inmates she did not want them to hear. Hopefully he was alone in his cell.

“Felicity?!?!”, he said. He sounded so very tired, but he also sounded relieved.

“Yes Oliver, it’s me.”, she said, and settled into her pillows with a small smile. She felt much better now. She could hear his voice.

“Oh, thank God! Is John there with you?”

“He’s here. Do you want to speak to him?”, she asked, looking at John.

“No, just tell him thank you for being there.”, he said. John heard him and smiled. He patted her hand and then headed out to give them some privacy.

“Felicity, what happened?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. I was leaving the parking lot of the penitentiary, and when I pulled out a truck hit me. I could have sworn I looked both ways.”, she said.

“Chase!”, Oliver muttered under his breath. He stood up and started pacing. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t do anything for her in here.

“Felicity. This has to be Chase”, he said as he paced his cell.

“Oh, surely not Oliver. I mean it probably was an accident. I was distracted.”, she said. But deep down she wondered if he was right.

“Felicity, listen to me carefully. I need to speak to John. Now!” He needed to talk to John. They needed to figure out a way to get him out of here.

“John left Oliver to go get some coffee. Oliver, what’s wrong?”, she asked, concerned.

“Felicity when John comes back in I need to talk to him.”, he said. “It needs to be somewhere private.”

He was going to talk to John, and they were going to devise a plan to get him out. Chase was not going to hurt those he loved.

He was going to break out!

 


	15. Chapter 15

John walked back in the room a few minutes later with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had called Tommy to let him know she was awake. He was going to stop by later.

"John? Oliver wants to talk to you.” Felicity said, handing him her phone.

"Oliver! What is going on?” John asked as he took the phone.

"John, Chase was behind this, I am sure of it. I need you to help me get out of here. I cannot protect her if I am stuck in here", he whispered fiercely.

"Oliver. You will end up right back in there for real this time, if you escape. You need to stay calm and trust us. I will protect Felicity. You need to focus on keeping your head down and getting through each day until we can get you out of there for good."

"John I am going crazy. The thought of Felicity being hurt because of me. It is eating me alive.” he said, clearly frustrated.

"Oliver, more than anybody, I get that. But what good will you be to her if you end up in prison for real this time? We can't let you do that. I'm sorry."

John handed Felicity her phone. She looked at him concerned. Oliver was talking about breaking out? Was he crazy?

"Oliver?” she said. But he didn't answer. "John? Is Oliver talking about breaking out?” she whispered.

John nodded, 'Yes. And I am not going to let that happen. Listen I need to go." He kissed her forehead. "You get some rest!"

John closed the door behind him as he left, and Felicity tried Oliver again. "Oliver? Oliver, please answer me.", she said softly.

"I'm here Felicity.” he said. She could hear the frustration still evident in his voice. "How are you doing?"

She smiled, leaning back on her pillows. "Better now that I am talking to you."

"I'm sorry I was not there for you.” he said. And she could hear the anguish in his voice. "I should have never let you get involved in this Felicity. I should have been there to protect you."

"Now you hold on right there Oliver. I am not going to let you blame yourself. This was not your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"No, but I could have done something about Chase.” he said. 

Felicity sighed. She knew she was not going to get him to stop blaming himself. So she changed the subject. She told him about her talk with Lance, and that she had been assigned a new guard. Oliver closed his eyes and listened to her voice. She was ok. She was alive. He was going to talk to John again, and he was going to convince him to help him escape. As the evening changed into night, Oliver could hear nurses coming in and out of her room, and then he heard her yawn. 

"Go to sleep Felicity!” he whispered.  But she was already asleep. 

Oliver placed the comm back in his pocket. He had plans to make and he had a friend he needed to convince to help him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade walked into the penitentiary the next morning already about to blow. And when he heard that Felicity was not at work again, he almost took it out on an inmate. The bitch had been gone for three days. He wondered if she was avoiding him. Chase had told him that he was going to send a message to three friends of Oliver's that were sticking their noses where they did not belong. He smiled a cold smile as he thought of the promise that Chase had made to him a few years before. Chase was going to help him get a Warden's position, as long as he did what he said. Slade had no problem with that. He just needed to remind Chase that the Warden position he wanted was still being held by Lance. He needed to take care of that particular problem soon. And then once he was Warden, he would have his way with Miss Smoak.

Tommy knocked on Laurel's door the next day with John by his side. He had convinced her to let them come by and talk to her. She had been resistant at first and had even hung up the phone on him. But then she had called him back and Tommy was surprised when she told him to come by this morning.

Laurel answered the door and gave Tommy a small smile, before she looked nervously at John. "You remember Oliver's body guard don't you Laurel?"

She nodded and then stood back to let them walk inside. She looked around nervously before she shut the door. She led them to the living room and offered them a drink before they all sat down. She was wringing her hands, and Tommy could tell that she was scared.

Tommy leaned forward and took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. "Laurel. You have nothing to be afraid of, ok?"

She took a deep breath, and looked at Tommy. "Chase is threatening me.", she said. Tommy looked at John. They both were not surprised.

"When I was in college I had an affair with one of the partners of a law firm where I was an intern. He was married, but he was attractive, and I fell for him. We were only together a few months before his wife found out. Of course he broke things off with me, and I was devastated.” Laurel took a shaky breath. "When I moved back to Star City, I met Chase. I thought he was ok but my self esteem was low because of the affair with my boss. So I went out with him. But I learned that first night that he was dangerous, and then I found out he was using me. He needed someone in the D.A.'s office to help him get out of his fines with the EPA of Star City. So he told me that if I did not help him that he would murder each member of my family, just like he did the Queen family. He had me throw Oliver's case, so that he would go to prison for his family's murder."

Tommy rubbed his hand across his eyes. Laurel stood and walked over to her breakfast table, coming back with a folder. "This is all of the evidence I had gathered to prove Oliver's innocence. I am not proud of what I did, but I had to save my family. To make sure that I threw the case, he paid my father a visit. Everyone thought my father retired last year because he had a stroke, but that was not why he quit working. Chase broke both of my father's legs, and now he has to walk with a walker.” she said, her eyes tearing up.

Tommy took the folder from Laurel and handed it to John before he took her in his arms and gave her a tight hug. Laurel wept as he held her, and Tommy could feel her body trembling.

Tommy and John left a short time later, and John looked at Tommy as he drove. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Oliver asked me to help him break out."

Tommy looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"After speaking with Laurel, I am considering it."

"John, are you out of your mind? If Oliver breaks out then he will go right back in, and this time for real."

"I was thinking about it, and I think we can get Oliver witness protection with A.R.G.U.S., if we can get some evidence on Chase."

Tommy looked at him, the thought getting his attention.

"I have a friend that works for A.R.G.U.S. I could talk to her and let her know Oliver's story.” he said, trying to gauge Tommy's reaction.

"How close of a friend?” Tommy said. He worried about saying something to the wrong person, but he trusted John.

"She's my ex-wife.", John said. Tommy looked at him in surprise. Maybe John's idea wasn't so crazy.

Tommy thought as John drove him home. Maybe that was not a bad idea. Maybe John's friend could help them get Oliver out of prison. "I'm not saying I am going for this, but maybe it would not hurt for you to approach your friend and see what she can do.", he said with a smile.

John gave him a wink.

John picked Felicity up from the hospital the next day. As he drove her home he told her about his plan to approach Lyla at A.R.G.U.S.

"Do you think they will do something?” she asked, trying not to get her hopes up too high.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." He handed Felicity the folder that Laurel had given them. "Here is the evidence that Laurel gave us of Oliver's innocence. Can you go through it and see what all we have and what you can verify?" Felicity took the folder and thumbed through the pages. She would go through it with a fine toothed comb.

After John got her tucked into her bed, he made a promise to check on her later, and taking a key she had given him, locked the door behind him. Felicity sighed in appreciation. It was so good to be home and to be in her bed. As she felt her eyes drifting shut, she heard Oliver's voice.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver! Hey, I just got home.” she said smiling. He could hear the smile in her voice and he relaxed on his cot. It was the middle of the afternoon, and this was the time that Oliver usually spent working out in his cell. They were stuck in their cells most of the afternoon, and he had felt the urge to hear her voice.

"Oliver, I should be back to work tomorrow, so I am going to come see you when you go to the common room.” she said, softly. "I've missed you."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut. As much as he hated to admit it, god help him, he missed her too. But he couldn't say the words. The cold part of him, the one he had to be in this place would not let him say those words. So instead, he tried to talk her out of coming back to work so quickly.

"Felicity, you need your rest. The last place you need to be is here.” he said, whispering. He needed to make sure none of the inmates overheard him talking.

"What I need, Oliver Queen, is to see my husband", she teased. 

Oliver's body tightened at her words. Husband. Wow, he never thought he would hear anyone call him that, and even though they were not really married, a small part of him relished it.

"Also, John's got a plan...” she yawned. "I will tell you more about it tomorrow."

She was tired. He could hear it in her voice. "Get some rest Mrs. Queen.", he teased. He couldn't outright tell her he missed her, but maybe she would understand, underneath his words.

"Tomorrow..” she promised, and then she was asleep. 

Oliver took the comm and put it in his pocket. Tomorrow!

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some Dyla in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

John waited nervously in the diner. It had been over seven years since he and Lyla had seen each other. But when he had called her, she had been open and receptive to meet him. He remembered back to meeting her in the Army. Their marriage had been a marriage of love, but they both had found it hard to acclimate back to civilian life and so they had drifted apart. John often had regrets about not fighting harder for their marriage, but they had been two different people back then.

John looked up as Lyla walked in and he smiled softly. She was still as beautiful as ever. She walked up and gave him a hug before sitting across the booth from him. Both just stared for a moment before John got up the nerve to speak.

“Thank you for meeting me Lyla.”, he said.

“I will always help you Johnny, you know that. What is going on?”, she asked. They both ordered coffee and John explained to her about Oliver and Chase and Felicity. She looked at him in shock.

“I read that story back when it happened. So, your saying that Oliver Queen is not guilty?”, she said. There had been a lot of controversy about the case at the time, but when the jury had brought a guilty conviction it had all eventually died down.

“Lyla, I was with Oliver the night his family was murdered. We were at a club in The Glades. He couldn’t have done it. And the look on his face when he saw his family. I will never forget that day for as long as I live.”, he said with a shudder.

“What can A.R.G.U.S., do?”, she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Is A.R.G.U.S., still looking into Chase for his mob ties?”, John asked.

“I am not assigned to that case but from what I understand it has been put on the back burner. They just have not been able to gather enough evidence to push forward.”

“What if I can help you get that evidence in exchange for immunity and protection for Oliver?”, John asked, hopeful.

Lyla pushed out a breath. Wow, that was a big deal. Oliver Queen had been in prison for six years. She was not sure how easy it would be to just get him out.

“I don’t know Johnny. That might be pushing even A.R.G.U.S.’s boundaries.”, she said.

“Will you think about it and get back to me?”, John asked.

Lyla looked at him for a moment. He was still as handsome as the day she met him, and she always had a hard time saying no to him.

“On one condition.”, she said, her eyes slightly teasing. “You take me to dinner tomorrow night.”

John smiled widely. He had been contemplating asking her out but had not been sure about the reception the would receive. She had blown all of that away with a few simple words.

“Lyla Michaels? Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”, he asked with a grin.

“Why I would love to John.”, she said.

John gave her a hug as they parted ways. He found his step lighter as he left the diner. He was looking forward to tomorrow night.

Oliver paced in his cell. He was going to see Felicity today, and despite the fact that it was a risk, he found himself needing to see her. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was ok. As his cell door creaked open, he grabbed his book and followed the guard down the walkway to the common room. He walked in and sat in his usual spot, his eyes seemingly on the book, but they were looking for her.

Felicity had visited with Warden Lance for most of the morning. He wanted to make sure she was well enough to come back to work, and expressed his gratitude that she was ok. Neither mentioned their conversation from that day. Now was not the time.

Felicity put on her coveralls and pulled on her baseball cap, before she grabbed her tablet, and headed out of her office. James was waiting for her in the hallway and they headed down toward the guard station. As they neared, Slade stepped out. He had watched them walking up, and he looked at Felicity with such intense anger, she almost stepped back. But then she saw his features school and go blank, and he gave her a cold smile.

“I see you are feeling better Miss Smoak.”, his eyes slid over her coveralls, and it made her skin crawl. She took a step back, remembering when he had hit her. He would not get that chance again. Her eyes narrowed.

 “It is good to see you back to work.”, he said before he walked away.

Felicity watched him walk away with loathing, before she turned and hurried down the hall. There was new guard standing outside the door of the common room, and he buzzed her in when she explained her need to be there.

She looked at Oliver out of the corner of her eye as she spoke to the guard inside. He didn’t move a muscle. It was as if he did not see her. But she knew he did. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt a pulse of electricity sweep down her spine.

Felicity sent the guard on the inside back to the guard’s station, and as soon as he stepped out, Oliver was on his feet. He stalked over to her and cupped her face in both hands. His eyes moved over her hair and face, and down past her cast, before they moved back up and captured hers with his own. He kissed her desperately, hungrily, as if he had not felt her lips in years. Felicity moaned and leaned into him, her arms going around his waist and resting on his lower back. He broke the kiss and hugged her tight and they just stood that way for a while. Neither one wanting to move. Oliver felt his body relax into her as much as he could under the circumstances.

“Listen Oliver, I know we don’t have a lot of time, but I want you to know that John is working on a plan to get you out of here, legally. So please be patient. He has a contact at A.R.G.U.S., that might be able to get you immunity and protection in exchange for bringing in Chase.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise.

“Meet with John at the next visitation.”, she said gently stroking his face. She could see the tension set in his eyes. “He will explain more.”

“Felicity, please be careful. Not only have you gotten Chase’s attention but Slade is seeming more unhinged lately. I am worried what he might try to do.”, he said, and his muscles tensed.

Felicity ran her hands down his arms. “I will, I promise.” She looked at the door. “Listen I have to go.”

He pulled her to him another hungry kiss, cupping her face. She pressed against him and pulled away. “I will talk to you tonight.”

Oliver watched her walk away, and he gripped his book as he sat back down. Maybe there was some light at the end of the long tunnel that had been his existence, and if that was the case, it was because of her. She was slowly bringing him back to life.

Felicity walked back to her office and immediately got to work. She was putting a tracker on Slade’s card so she could see where he was at all times. It was a small thing, but it made her feel more comfortable and hopefully would help her to avoid him.

As she activated the tracker she noticed that it showed him outside, at the back of the penitentiary. That was odd. The only thing out back was the conjugal trailers and today was not a day for conjugal visits. What was Slade up to? Felicity grabbed her tablet, and headed out of her office.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity made her way down the hall toward the back door and she slowly opened it peaking outside. Slipping out the back door, she saw Slade talking to a good looking man with dark hair. They seemed to be having a heated conversation and Felicity slid behind the dumpster near where they were standing.

"Slade, you had better have a good reason for calling me all the way out here.” the man said.

"Oh I do, believe me. Now, you promised me if I kept an eye on Queen that you would eventually get me in as Warden here. The time is up Chase. Time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.” Slade said, crossing his arms over his chest, his tone angry. He was tired of waiting. 

 _Shit!_  That was Adrian Chase!

Adrian got right into Slade's face, his expression ice cold. "First of all Slade, I advise you to watch your tone with me. I have so many connections in this facility that you could disappear one day and no one would ever find you, or care. Now, as for our arrangement, I have plans in the works to out Warden Lance, but it cannot be rushed." He stepped closer to Slade, and said "I won't be rushed."

He stepped back and gave Slade a cold look. "Now what is going on with the Smoak woman? I don't think my message to her the other day with the truck worked. I think we need to step up our game a little."

Slade snarled, "I got taken off of her detail. But don't worry. I have my eye on her. I will take care of that bitch when she least expects it. Will have a little fun with her before I do.", he said with a suggestive laugh.

"I don't care what you do to her, just make sure when you are done that she forgets this case for good.” Chase said. Felicity flattened herself against the trash dumpster as Chase walked off and Slade walked back inside. They were planning something for Warden Lance. Maybe that was the reason he had been so afraid. It sounds like Chase was after his job. Felicity waited a few moments before rushing back inside. She saw that Slade was at the guard’s station, so she took another route by the infirmary.

She hoped John had some news from Lyla, because if Slade became Warden of Star City Penitentiary, then no one would be safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked at his phone and saw that Lyla was calling. He hoped she was calling with good news.

"Lyla! You calling to cancel our date tonight?” he teased.

"No, of course not. I actually was calling because I have some good news. I talked to my Director and they are willing to offer immunity and protection to Oliver, in exchange for him helping us find the evidence that shows that Chase is connected to the mob."

John let out a breath of relief. Oh thank god!

"They are going to have him moved tomorrow afternoon to a safe house here in Star City. There will be restricted access to his location", she said. 

"Lyla Michaels, have I told you how amazing you are?” John asked with a smile.

"Not lately, but I plan on you telling me over and over tonight.” she grinned. "I will see you at 7p.m."

John hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. He immediately texted Felicity and then got ready to head to visitation. He could tell Oliver tonight. It was so nice to be able to take him some good news.

John went through security once he arrived, and immediately made his way to the phones. He sat thinking back over what Lyla had told him when he saw Oliver walk into the room. He picked up the phone, and gave Oliver a smile.

"You look like hell man.", John teased. 

Oliver gave him a glare, and John laughed. "Ok, well I come bearing good news. Lyla and A.R.G.U.S., have agreed to get you out of here and offer you immunity and protection in exchange for you helping them connect Chase to the mob." John said. 

Oliver looked at him in shock. Despite the fact that Felicity had told him they were working on this he had not allowed himself to think about it or even hope. Hope could be a dangerous thing, and if something fell through, the disappointment always was worse. But John was looking at him, smiling, telling him that he was getting out of here. Hope flared in his chest for the first time in six years.

"When?” he asked, his voice tight with emotions.

"Tomorrow. They are going to transfer you to a safe house tomorrow afternoon. Lyla said they would fill you in once you arrive there."

Oliver's eyes closed and he let out a breath of air. "Thank you John!” was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

Oliver swallowed. "Does Felicity know yet?"

"Yes. I called her. I will check with Lyla to make sure it is ok, but I thought you might want to see her when you get to the safe house.” John said, lifting his eyebrow.

Oliver looked down, not sure what to say. He still was not sure about his relationship with Felicity. Where did they go from here? He hadn't really analyzed his feelings for her. He knew she was the one person he wanted to talk to before he fell asleep at night. She was someone he wanted to talk to when he felt the darkness closing in on him. 

John gave him a few more details about his transfer and then their time was up. Oliver walked back to his cell, and for the first time, he was looking forward to the next day. He lay down on his bunk and pulled out his comm. 

"Felicity?"

'Oliver! Did you talk to John?” she asked. He could hear the excitement in her voice, and he actually smiled. 

'Yes, I talked to John. And Felicity? For the first time in a long time, I am looking forward to tomorrow."

They talked for a while longer, and as Oliver was falling asleep, his dreams were untroubled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys seriously crack me up. I love that you guys think I will have something bad happen. I can't help that I have to give you a roller coaster ride. LOL
> 
> Oh we get some Flommy in this chapter. That friendship is something I wish we had gotten more of on Arrow because as you all know I am a HUGE Tommy fan.
> 
> BTW, does anyone else want Oliver to go all kinds of Bratva on Slade? Ha, me too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver woke early the next morning and went through his usual routine. John had told him he would be moved in the afternoon, so kept his head down at breakfast, did his usual workout in the yard and then spent time in his cell reading his book. He was trying not to think ahead and only focus on the now. That is what he had done for six long years. That is what he would continue to do.

Warden Lance heard a knock at his door and looked up seeing two A.R.G.U.S., agents. Lyla walked forward and held out her hand. "Warden Lance? Lyla Michaels.", she said.

Quentin looked at them curiously. "What can I do for you Miss Michaels?"

"We are here to transfer inmate 4587. He is part of an A.R.G.U.S., investigation and is being placed in our custody.", she said handing him the paperwork. Quentin looked at it in utter surprise.

"Since when does A.R.G.U.S., deal with criminals?", he asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the details Mr. Lance.", she said, her voice hard.

"When was this requisitioned?", he asked, curious.

"Just this last week. We hope you will cooperate and make this a seamless transition.", she said with a friendly smile.

"Of course." Quentin called the guard station and asked that they prepare Oliver for transport, and then he walked Lyla and Agent Wallace out to the transport van.

Oliver looked up as a guard came to his door. "Open up #4587!", he yelled. "Queen get your stuff together, your being transferred."

Oliver quickly grabbed his book. It was the only personal belonging he had with him. Everything else could stay. He held his wrists out as the guard placed on the cuffs and then followed him out of the cell. Oliver felt eyes on him as he walked by and he kept his eyes straight ahead. As they neared the guard station he saw Slade step out with a frown on his face.

"Where are you taking Queen?", he asked, stopping them.

"Warden Lance asked me to take him to the transport van. He is being transferred."

Slade looked at him in surprise before he turned back to the guard. Slade had seniority and he was going to use it.

"I'll escort him. You go do a cell check.", he said grabbing Oliver and pushing him roughly ahead of him. Oliver clenched his teeth and straightened his back. Just a little more time and he would be away from this place. Away from the hell that had held him captive for six years. As they rounded the corner from the guard’s station, Slade pushed him up against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"Did you honestly think you could get out of here without Adrian or I knowing?", Slade said as he punched him in the face. Oliver's head flew to the side, and his eyes grew deadly. Slade punched him in the chest again, and Oliver felt a rib crack. He did not give him the satisfaction of crying out, but his eyes made a promise to Slade, and one day, his eyes promised, would be back to make good on that promise.

Slade worked him over pretty good, before he grabbed his arm and walked him toward the transport bay. Oliver grimaced as each step he took hurt. Lyla looked at Oliver when they got close, and she could see he was in bad shape.

"Warden Lance!! What happened to Mr. Queen!", she asked, looking him over. His mouth was bleeding and she could tell by his breathing that he more than likely had a broken rib.

Slade gave a serious face. "He tried to escape as I was bringing him down.", he said.

Quentin looked at Slade and narrowed his eyes. "Slade get back to the guard station. You and I will have a talk about this later.", he said, his face angry.

Lyla helped Oliver into the van, and then turned to Quentin. "Warden Lance. I don't want to tell you how to run your penitentiary, but I would advise you to get rid of that one. He has anger issues and something bad is going to end up happening if you don't.", she warned cryptically.

She got into the van on the passenger side, and motioned for Agent Wallace to drive. As they pulled away, she got on her phone and immediately notified her A.R.G.U.S., contacts that they were en-route. Then she called John.

He was livid when he heard what had been done to Oliver. He promised to meet them at the safe house to render first aid. He had medic training from his days in the army, and based on the injuries Lyla had described, he gathered what he would need and headed to the safe house. John had spoken to Lyla the day before about giving Felicity access to the safe house. She refused. It was just too risky. So, John texted Felicity to let her know they were on their way and had Oliver. He left out Oliver's condition.

John's jaw clenched when he saw Oliver walk into the safe house. He could tell he was in pain, and John set about checking his ribs and taking care of his cuts.

"You have a cracked rib Oliver, so all I can do is just tape it."

"I'll be fine John.", Oliver said. He had been through worse. John finished and led Oliver to his room.

"There will be two agents here with you at all times, and I will be back in the morning. The sooner we get started on catching Chase the sooner this is all over.", John said.

Oliver held out his hand to John, John took it as they solemnly shook hands. "Thank you John, for everything." John nodded.

When Oliver pulled his hand back, there was a key in his hand. He looked at it curiously and then looked at John. John winked at him and left.

Felicity heard her phone beep and quickly checked her messages. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they had custody of Oliver and were transferring him to the safe house. She wanted so bad to be there when he arrived, but she understood Lyla's concern. As long as Oliver was safe and out of Star City Pen, she could deal with a little separation.

Felicity finished her work early that afternoon and decided to head home. It had been a long grueling day of working on codes for the alarm system, and her head was aching. She stopped and picked up some groceries and some take-out before heading home. Maybe a night of Netflix would help her relax. Felicity fixed her dinner and sat down on the couch turning on the TV, when she heard a knock at her door. She frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. Setting her plate down, she tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Tommy. She gave a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Merlyn, what are you doing here?", she asked. She and Tommy had become good friends while investigating Oliver's case and he gave her a big grin.

"Well I wanted to come by and see if I could rescue you from pajamas and take out, but I see I am a little too late.", he teased. Then he held up some beers. "Wanna share?"

She laughed and led him into the living room. "I have wine, but feel free to join me on a drinking binge."

"So, John told me they got Oliver transferred.", Tommy said as he took a seat and opened a beer.

"Yes. I feel so much better now that he is out of that place. Now Chase and Slade cannot get to him."

Tommy looked at her with concern. "But what about you? They already tried something once Felicity.", he said.

"I know, but I can take care of myself Tommy. We just need to help Oliver find the smoking gun on Adrian so we can prove his ties to the mob." She looked at Tommy curiously. "Do you think Laurel would be willing to help?"

"I haven't talked to her since John and I saw her.", he sighed. "She was pretty shook up. But I can talk to her and see what I can do." He took another sip of his beer. Felicity nudged his shoulder with her own and gave him a smile.

"You are interested in Laurel aren't you?", she said, taking a bite of her food.

"Felicity, I had not seen Laurel in six years, other than on the TV, but when I saw her the other day and how scared she was...something stirred in me. I wanted to be there for her and tell her that everything is going to be ok.", he said with a grimace.

"You’re a softie Merlyn.", she teased. "Look Tommy. If you want to ask Laurel out, I say go for it. Life is way too short to not go for what you want."

"The same advice applies to you and Oliver. He's a good guy Felicity. Maybe you guys can move forward now that he is out."

"I am not sure where Oliver and I go from here, but I will remember that.", she said.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking and finally Tommy stood to head home.

"I'm glad I met you Smoak.", he said with smile. She gave him a hug. "I am glad I met you too Tommy."

She smiled as she closed and locked the door behind him. She cleaned up her dishes, before yawning, and turning out the lights as she headed to bed. She settled under the covers, and then pulled out her phone. She wanted to talk to Oliver, she wanted to hear his voice. Typing in the code, she spoke softly.

"Oliver?"

She waited but got no response. She checked her code and tried again. "Oliver?"

No response. Did A.R.G.U.S., have some kind of deflector at his location?

Felicity called John.

"Felicity? Is everything ok?", he asked as he answered the phone.

"I am fine John. I have been trying to contact Oliver, but he is not answering his comm. Is everything ok on your end?"

"Yes, he is fine. Lyla mentioned that a signal might be hard to get at his location. They have him in a remote area of Star City." John tried to not be too detailed in case Adrian had someone listening to Felicity's phone calls. "Look I promise I will talk to Lyla again about you seeing him."

"Thank you, John. Will you tell him that I am thinking of him?"

"I will Felicity. I will call you tomorrow.", he said.

Felicity hung up the phone and placed it on the side table. She fluffed her pillow below her head and pulled up her covers and after a brief time finally was able to fall asleep.

Felicity awoke to a sound coming from her living room. She sat up groggily and looked at the beside clock. She had slept for a few hours and it was after 1 a.m. She heard the sound again, and grabbing the gun from her bedside table, she undid the safety and headed down the hall. She took a deep breath as she got to the end of the hall, and looked into her living room. She saw a dark figure standing near her front door, and aimed the gun at him.

"Don't......move.....a.....muscle!"

 


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity's heart was racing as she kept her gun trained on the intruder.

"Felicity!! It's me!", she heard Oliver say. She turned on the lamp and looked at him in shock.

"Oliver what are you doing here?! And how did you get in my house? And more importantly how did you get away from A.R.G.U.S.?" She reset the safety on the gun, and placed it down on the table.

Oliver stalked toward her, god he had missed her. "I am here to see you!

"I got in with John's key! Which he gave me by the way."

"And how I got away from A.R.G.U.S., is not important.", he said as he gripped her arms and pulled her to him.

His hands slip up into her hair and he held her head as he kissed her deeply. She whimpered softly, placing her cast on his chest and the other sliding up to grip his hair. She kissed him, holding nothing back, and they finally pulled away, their chests panting, their hearts racing. She saw him wince, and touched his chest with her hand, feeling the bandage below.

"Oh my god! Oliver, what happened?", she asked, pulling up his shirt. She saw the bruising and then looked at his face, gasping.

"Slade decided to give me a going away gift.", he said, pulling his shirt back down.

"So, let me get this straight. You decided it was a good idea to skip A.R.G.U.S., protection and come all the way here to see me, injured?" Felicity was mad. "Oliver do you realize all of the things that could have gone wrong with what you have done? You could have been caught by one of the Agents, still could for that matter! You could have been seen by Chase or one of his lackeys! Your injured, so there is that!"

"Are you done yet?", Oliver asked, getting irritated.

"No even close! Oliver this is too dangerous on so many levels. You need to go.", she said, and started to walk to the door.

Oliver grabbed her hand, "Not until I get what I came here for.", he said, and tugged her to his chest. He didn't care if every single rib in his chest was broken. He wanted her. He needed her. And he would have her. He brushed his lips lightly over hers as he backed her toward the couch.

“We can’t do this Oliver. You are hurt!”, she said, trying to sound convincing but she only sounded breathless.

“Oh yes we can Miss Smoak, and we will.” Oliver started tugging on the ties of her pajama pants and Felicity felt her body start to ache. She trembled as he pushed her pajama pants down, and kissed her with wild abandon. They were no longer in the prison, there was nobody to interrupt them, it was just the two of them, and even though she should stop, she couldn’t. She wanted him so badly that her knees got weak and she felt her body grow wet between her thighs.

Oliver knew they were pressed for time. The longer he stayed away from the safe house the bigger the possibility grew that he might get caught.

“This is going to be quick!”, he whispered hoarsely, and Felicity reached for his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, her hands frantic as they kissed hungrily, their mouths not wanting to leave each other, their tongues dueling for control. Felicity stepped out of her pants and Oliver pulled the condom out of his pocket before she pushed his pants down his legs. She reached down and gripped him with her hand, and he groaned, as she took the condom and opened it, rolling it slowly down. He was about to lose it, so he picked her up, her legs going around his waist, and he sat down on the couch, sliding her onto him.

“Jesus Felicity!”, he said as she stayed still and just squeezed him tight.

“Move baby, please!”, he groaned, and she did. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, trying to stay off of his chest, as she used her knees and moved up and down, her moans coinciding with the thrust of his hips. Their moves became frantic and quick as they raced toward release and the sounds coming from her lips finally set him off. He thrust up hard into her causing her to cry out as she came all around him. And as they both drifted back down to reality, Felicity leaned back and smiled.

“I was wondering if it would be as good between us when you were out of the pen. I guess that question has been answered.”

Oliver had leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, but his eyes jerked open at her words, and he lifted an eyebrow. He started to reach for her again, just to prove to her it would always be good between them but she scrambled off of his lap, pulling her clothes back on.

“Oliver I would love nothing more than for you to stay here all night. But it is too dangerous. You need to go.”, she said. He could hear the concern and the disappointment in her voice. She didn’t want him to leave. He stood and disposed of the condom, fastening his jeans, before he pulled her to him and gave her a hard kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her intensely.

“I will see you again soon Felicity. Watch your back, ok?”

Felicity nodded and gave him one last kiss before he disappeared out the door. She let out a sigh of frustration. She really hoped this would all be over soon.

Oliver made his way to the car he had parked in the alley behind her house. John had left his vehicle at the safe house and ridden home with Lyla. He just happened to have told Oliver where he hid the keys. Oliver pulled on the ball cap he had worn, and quickly made his way back to the safe house. He slipped in unnoticed, and got ready for bed. He was going to talk to John tomorrow about seeing Felicity. He was starting to realize that he needed to see her. He needed her. He had not needed anyone in a long time and that scared him. 

Being in a new place had Oliver on edge and he hoped he could sleep tonight and he did finally drift off. The only thing that could anchor him and calm him was thinking of her.

Felicity crawled into bed, her body still tingling from his touch and she thought back over their relationship. It was so unorthodox, but yet she had a connection to Oliver that she had never had with anyone else. He was important to her, and she was starting to realize that maybe her feelings were becoming more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver woke the next morning, and took a long hot shower. It had been so long since he had taken a shower without a guard and he stood under the water until it was running cold. Turning off the water, he dried off and got dressed in some clothes that Lyla had placed in his room the night before. He still had some things he needed so he would talk to her today. And he wanted to thank her. 

Heading down the hall he saw John and Lyla sitting at the table eating breakfast and John grinned at him. "Sleeping in this morning?" Lyla looked between them confused as she realized their was a hidden joke.

"Johnny, you didn't!!!", she said, giving him a look.

John and Oliver both kept their eyes averted as Oliver grabbed a cup of coffee. 

He sat down and grabbed a bagel on the table, and spreading it with cream cheese he savored the taste. Good food! That was one thing he had missed terribly while he had been in prison, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every bite.

"Thank you Lyla!", Oliver said, looking her in the eye. "I appreciate you going out on a limb for me."

"Well I trust John. And if he tells me you are innocent, then I believe him. But we have to figure out how to connect Chase to the mob.", she said, looking at them both.

"We could use Felicity's help.", John said. "She is a computer genius and we could use her expertise to hack into the mobs records, as well as Adrians."

Lyla thought about that for a moment. "Well do you think she has any vacation time? She would need to stay here while she was working on it. It would be too dangerous for her to travel back and forth."

John stood from his seat. "I will give her a call.", he walked to the living room, leaving Oliver and Lyla alone.

"I'm sorry for what all you have gone through Oliver.", she said. 

"You know I couldn't trust anyone in that place and I allowed the hopelessness to get to me. I allowed Chase to threaten my family and loved ones. I can't do that anymore. I need to trust you, and I do.", he said. 

"Let's just hope we can find some information and soon.", she said.

John walked back over after talking to Felicity. "She is going to put in today for two weeks vacation. She said even though she only started there recently that she had vacation time worked into her offer."

"Good! Now, let's get down to business and figure out how to stop Chase.", Lyla said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter. Always remember my motto, "Diggle made me do it!".
> 
> Enjoy!!

Felicity went into work the next day and headed straight for Lance's office. She had Slade on her tracker so she was sure to avoid him, taking the back entrance to her wing. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in when Quentin asked her to enter. She shut the door behind her and smiled as she took a seat. She got straight to the point.

"Quentin, I need to take a couple of weeks off. I have the system automated for now, and when I get back I can make any updates."

Quentin was not surprised that she was asking for time off. He had a feeling it had to do with Oliver and his being transferred to A.R.G.U.S., custody. 

"Felicity, you know if I could help, I would right?" His conscious had been eating at him since their last talk. He needed her to understand. "Chase is after my job. I am only holding onto it by the skin of my teeth. And after what happened to my brother. I can't do anything to bring Chase's attention to me right now.” he said. 

Felicity was angry that he would not stand up to Chase, but she could understand.

"I know Quentin. Just continue to think about it. With A.R.G.U.S., involved we stand a better chance of taking him down if we all work together.” she said.  Quentin didn't say anything. He couldn't. The guilt was starting to creep up again.

She stood and headed to the door. "My vacation will start effective tomorrow. I won't be able to contact you, so please. Stay safe Quentin.” she said, before she turned and walked out.

Felicity had a lot of work to do before she left for the day. She checked all the cameras, wiring and then settled down to code and work on some programs that would monitor the system while she was gone. She ate lunch at her desk, wanting to get out as soon as she could and head to the safe house. She could not wait to see Oliver.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy walked into the restaurant and was guided to his table. He had finally gotten up the nerve to call Laurel and she was meeting him here soon. He ordered a drink and thought back to their high school days. They had dated for a brief period of time, but had decided to break up when they both went off to college. They both felt the distance would be too much for their relationship. A smile crossed his face when she walked in the room. She looked beautiful. He stood when she approached and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Well I was surprised when you called me.", she said as she sat down. He ordered her a drink and took a sip of his own.

"It was really good seeing you Laurel. I wanted to see you again.” he said. 

She smiled a real smile. "I wanted to see you too."

They ordered their food, and as they talked Tommy saw her stiffen and look over his shoulder. He turned and cursed as Adrian Chase walked into the restaurant, and he had seen Laurel.

"Well Miss Lance. Fancy running into you here.” Adrian said, his tone cold. He looked at Tommy and held out his hand. Tommy was loath to shake it but he did. 

"Tommy Merlyn.", he said flatly.

"Merlyn! As in Merlyn Global?” Adrian said in surprise.

"Yes." Tommy glanced at Laurel before giving Adrian one of his panted smiles. Laurel looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"Well Mr. Merlyn. I would love to talk to you sometime about your company donating to my campaign. I am going to be running for Mayor this year and I would love your support.” he said.

"I appreciate that Mr. Chase. But we were kind of in the middle of a private conversation, soooo.....” Tommy said. He wanted Adrian gone. His anger was growing and he was worried he would say something about Oliver.

Chase gave Laurel a measured look, before he smiled coldly at Tommy. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Merlyn."

He looked at Laurel coldly. "Laurel!" before he turned and walked to his table. Tommy let out a breath of relief. Laurel still looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Why don't we get out of here?” Tommy said. He asked the waiter to box up their food and once he paid the tab, he walked Laurel to her car. 

"Laurel, would you like to come to my house? I am not expecting anything to happen, I just hate that our night was ruined. We could eat our food. Maybe talk?” he asked hopefully. Laurel thought for a moment. He was sure based on the look on her face that she was going to turn him down. But then she smiled.

"I would love to Tommy."

He grinned and they worked out for her to follow him to his apartment.

They spent their evening eating dinner and catching up and Tommy was starting to appreciate again why they had dated before. Laurel was beautiful, funny and Tommy felt his stomach somersault when she smiled. She didn't leave until the next morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyla smiled as she watched John training Oliver. Because Oliver had been use to exercising he needed to burn off some nervous energy and had talked John into showing him some defensive moves. She thought back over their date, her smile soft, and her eyes on John.

_Lyla arrived at the restaurant nervous. It had been seven years since she and John were married but he still made her heart flutter and her palms sweaty. She smiled as she walked up to the table, and John stood to greet her. His eyes showed her that she had been right in wearing the dress that she had chosen._

_"You look beautiful Lyla.” he said, kissing her cheek._

_They sat down and John ordered a bottle of wine as they caught up on the last seven years. He told her about the security company he had opened and about how all of his spare time had been spent trying to find out who framed Oliver. She told him about working for A.R.G.U.S., and some of the assignments she had been sent to lead. He was impressed at how far she had gone as an Agent._

_When their date ended that night, he had walked her to her car, and before he could say goodnight, she had kissed him. John gently cupped her face and kissed her back. It was as if they were never apart._

_"Lyla, would you like to go out with me again?” he asked as they parted, both breathless._

_"I would love to John." He walked her to her car and closed her door, watching her drive off before he got into his car. He wasn't sure where this was headed but they were both different people now, and he hoped it would lead them back together._

_As Lyla drove home that night she had a smile on her face. John was the one man she had never gotten over, and now hopefully they were going to get a second chance._

She glanced at the men as they continued their training and she had to admire Oliver's moves. He was quick and if trained properly, he could be deadly. He was picking up the moves from John with an unparalleled ease, and Lyla appreciated it when he put John on his back. John was not easy to best. As they finished, Oliver helped John to his feet. He grabbed his t-shirt with a grin. 

"You getting slow in your old age John?” Oliver teased. 

"In your dreams Queen.” John said. He was glad to see Oliver joking again, and he knew he had a certain blonde to thank for that.

"I am going to take a shower before Felicity gets here.” Oliver said before heading to his room.

Lyla looked at John. "He's good.” she said. "You think he learned those moves in prison?"

John looked in the direction that Oliver had disappeared and nodded. "Yeah. I hate to say that I think it was the only way he could survive in there."

Lyla nodded and turned to go to the kitchen, when John snuck up behind her and gave her a big sweaty hug. She squealed and laughed as he picked her up and she finally wiggled out of his hold.

"You will pay for that Johnny.” she said with a grin.

"I am looking forward to it Lyla." John gave her a wink before he headed to his room for a shower.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Felicity finished up her work at the penitentiary. She was very happy with the upgrades she had done to the system lately, and she left a program running that would report any issues to her for when she returned in two weeks. Gathering her purse and her tablet, Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose as she walked down the corridor to her car. As she approached she slowed, her eyes darting around. She was alone, and Slade was waiting for her. Damn, she should have used her tracker.

"Smoak! I hear you are starting your vacation tomorrow.” he said. He had been leaning against her car, and Felicity gripped her phone in her pocket, her finger on an emergency button that she and John had come up with after her accident.

"Yes, I am taking some time off.", she said and walked around to the driver's side door. "Well I will see you in two weeks Slade." She opened the driver's side door, but he shut it immediately.

"Not so fast Smoak. Not so fast. I am not going to see you for two weeks. That is a long time.” he said, letting his eyes roam over her skirt and blouse. She silently wished she had worn her coveralls home.

"It's not that long Slade.” she said. "Now if you will excuse me."

"I don't think so.", he said and grabbed her arm.

Felicity tried to yank her arm free but he grabbed it tighter. Felicity hit the emergency button that placed a call to John and would track her, before Slade twisted her around, and pulled her back to him, his hand covering her mouth so she could not scream.

"You’re coming with me Miss Smoak!” he whispered in her ear. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and placed it over her mouth. Felicity tried to scream as she smelled chloroform, before her world went black.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity came to slowly as her head pounded. She was in a room tied to a bed, and a cloth in her mouth. She groaned as she tried to move, her muscles stiff. She wondered how long she had been here, and where was Slade? Tears of frustration leaked out of her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. She should have been more careful and checked the tracker for Slade, but she had been so focused on getting to Oliver that she had slipped up. Thank god for the emergency alert she had linked to John. It would track her phone and they would find her. She closed her eyes and prayed they would.

John heard his phone beep and glanced down, his eyes widening in fear. Felicity had tripped the emergency alert, and from what he could see she was nowhere near her work or her apartment. Someone had taken her.

"Lyla! Oliver!", he called walking over to the cabinet and gathering his weapons.

Oliver heard the concern in his voice and his blood turned ice cold as he ran into the living room.

John looked at Oliver, "Someone has Felicity!."

Oliver felt a rage consume him like none he had ever felt before. His face turned stone cold and he let the mask he wore while in prison slip into place. He walked over to John and held out his hand.

"I am going with you John.", he said.

"Oliver you are in A.R.G.U.S., protection. I don't think that is a good idea."

Oliver gave him a hard-cold look. "I am going with you John!", his tone told John there was no arguing with him.

John handed him a gun and Oliver checked the safety and placed it in the waistband of his jeans. Lyla came in soon after and John explained about the alarm system. She ran to the garage and grabbed three bullet proof vests and then went to the bedroom and grabbed her gun.

They all piled into John's SUV and following the tracking system, headed out. John saw that the tracker showed her to be in a bad part of The Glades. It was an area known for criminal activity and was said to be the territory of the mob that Chase had connections to and they just hoped it was not Chase that had her.

Oliver clenched and unclenched his fists as he thought of what she could be going through. He was going to kill whomever had taken her, but if she was injured in any way then it would not be a quick death. The person had better hope that she was unscathed.

Felicity tensed when she heard the door to the room open. She looked over as Slade came into the room, a grin on his face.

"Well Smoak. I always imagined you tied up on my bed, but I didn't think you would be gagged too. I have plans for that pretty mouth of yours.", he said, checking her ties. Felicity tried to move away from him as he sat next to her but she couldn't move.

"Don't be so scared sweetheart. I promise you will enjoy it. Women always do. Now you be good. I have a few things to do and then we can get to know each other better.", he leaned down and kissed her cheek and Felicity turned her head away, her eyes glaring. She saw his eyes turn angry when she pulled away and he grabbed her chin to keep her facing him. "That will be the last time you turn away from he.", he said. He let go of her chin and stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Felicity felt another tear escape her eyes. Please Oliver! John! Get here soon.

John stopped a half a block from the house where he was getting a strong signal. Based on the house and the location they had deduced that it was probably Slade that had Felicity and Oliver's eyes turned deadly. He had been waiting a long time to take care of Slade and today he would keep that promise his eyes had made to him on his last day.

"Oliver you take the back. I will cover the front. Lyla you come in after as back-up. Keep your eyes open.", he said looking at them both before getting out of the SUV. They all put on their vests and silently moved into position. Oliver approached the back door and felt the knob. It was unlocked. He quickly made his way inside the kitchen and crept toward the living room. He could hear Slade and he pulled his gun, unlatching the safety.

Felicity heard the door open again as Slade walked back in, and she started to tremble. She wouldn't allow him to hurt her without a fight, and so she tensed her body. He walked over and sat next to her, caressing her cheek.

"You are so beautiful!", he said. "I am going to have fun with you."

He stood to walk to the end of the bed. "I have dreamed of 100 different ways that I would take you Miss Smoak, and all of them had you screaming, begging.", he said with a lascivious smile. She could see he was gone, his eyes were manic. She wondered briefly what had caused this man to go over the edge, but then he reached for the ties on her legs and she started to struggle.

"Yes, fight Miss Smoak. I like when they fight." Slade said with an evil laugh.

Suddenly Oliver was standing in the doorway. His eyes on Slade intent and deadly. Oliver raised his gun as Slade's eyes widened in surprise. Slade lifted his hands as he backed up. Every muscle in Oliver's body was coiled and ready and Felicity shivered at the primal danger he exuded. She had never seen him like this before. This was the side of Oliver that had survived six years in prison and he was magnificent. Oliver heard John and Lyla enter behind him but he didn't even acknowledge them. He had his sole focus on one man and that man was going to pay.

Lyla ran over and untied Felicity's hands and feet and when she was free Oliver's gaze flicked to her before they trained back on Slade.

"Take Felicity out of here, now!", he said. His tone cold, deadly.

Felicity stood and gave Oliver one more look before she allowed Lyla to guide her out of the room. John approached Oliver slowly. Oliver looked ready to attack and he needed to tread with caution.

"Come on Oliver. Let's get him tied up and let the authorities handle him.", John said.

Oliver did not budge, his gun and eyes trained directly on Slade, drilling a hole right through him. "Leave us alone John.", Oliver said.

"Oliver man, you don't want to do this....", John started. But he saw the look in Oliver's eyes, the deadly intent, and he knew Slade was not leaving alive. Now John was a fair man, and normally he would have found a way to get the gun from Oliver and taken matters into his own hands, but as he looked at his friend, he thought of the six years of hell that Chase and Slade had made him endure. He thought of Felicity and Slade's intent to harm her, and he lowered his gun and turned and left. He would give Oliver this one thing.

Oliver approached Slade slowly and Slade's eyes widened. "You can't do this Queen. I have friends that will come after you and her." Oliver pistol whipped him and Slade fell to his knees.

"Stand up Slade!", Oliver said with deadly calm. Slade struggled to his feet and Oliver immediately punched him in the gut. Slade doubled over.

"Stand up Slade!", Oliver said again. Slade looked at him with narrowed eyes, and stood straight. Oliver grabbed him and kneed him in the chest. Slade felt a rib crack.

"Did you touch her Slade?", Oliver asked, calmly, almost too calm.

Slade straightened his smile crazy. "She begged me to Queen. She's a hellcat between the sheets." That pushed Oliver too far. He saw red. Oliver punched Slade in the face, and Slade felt his nose break as he slid to his knees, the pain excruciating. Oliver pointed the gun directly between Slade's eyes and Oliver gave him a cold smile.

"Have fun in hell Slade!", he said and pulled the trigger.

Felicity jumped as she heard the gun go off, and Oliver exited the room. Felicity ran over and flung herself into his arm, and he gripped her to him tightly. He hid his face in her neck and whispered, "Did he hurt you?"

She knew what he was asking, and she shook her head no, her voice too choked up to say anything.

Oliver's body relaxed immediately. "Thank God!" Oliver kissed her softly, and then led her out of the house. Lyla and John were waiting by the SUV and John and Oliver exchanged a look. It was done. Lyla saw the exchange and got on the phone. She would call in some A.R.G.U.S., agents to take care of Slade's body.

Oliver and Felicity climbed into the back seat and Oliver pulled her closely to his side, his arm tightly around her. John drove quickly back to the safe house, and Felicity just held onto Oliver. She was safe. She was with him. That was all that mattered.

When they got inside, Lyla walked over and gave her a smile. "We can get you some clothes tomorrow Felicity but for now feel free to borrow anything of mine that you need.", she said.

"Thank you, Lyla,!" Felicity walked over and gave John a hug.

"Thank you John", she said. He smiled at her.

"Good thing we came up with that alert system.", he said.

She smiled and looked over at Oliver. He had walked to the back door and was just staring outside. She knew it had cost him a lot to take care of Slade, but she also knew he was not sorry. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her cheek on his back. His hands slid down to cover hers and they just stood there. John motioned to Lyla and they headed to their room, deciding to give them some privacy.

"You ok?" Felicity asked softly.

Oliver let a breath leave his chest, and lowered his head. "I am now that you are here and safe.", was all he said. He pulled her around and held her to his chest as he hugged her tight. He had revisited that dark part of himself today. The part that he rarely allowed to come to the surface. The part that in the past had threatened to consume him and take over his soul. But he had done it for her, and he realized quickly that he would do anything for her.

Only for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! Slade is dead. Cookies for everone! Ha. 
> 
> Now let's bring on the smut, because that is basically all this chapter is going to be. You guys have earned it after the tension of the last chapter. Olicity needs to have some time to themselves to enjoy.
> 
> I hope you do too.

Neither Oliver nor Felicity knew how long they held each other. All they knew was that they were finally away from Slade, away from the penitentiary, away from time limits, away from lies, and it was just the two of them. Oliver took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. Even if all they did was hold each other, Oliver wanted her there by his side. Safe. He closed the door behind them, and tugged her into his arms. He didn't kiss her right away, he just let his lips hover over hers, their bodies touched, their breaths mingling. 

"I want to be with you Felicity, right now, but if you don't want to, just say the word...", and before he could finish his sentence, she was kissing him. She kissed him like tomorrow was not promised; she kissed him like she was desperate for him, hungry, like she needed him just to breath. His hands flew up and gripped her face as he took over the kiss, and she let him. There were still dark places inside of him that were lingering, trying to push to the surface, and he could feel it in their kiss, but as she always did, she accepted that part of him with her kiss and her touch. He undressed her slowly, letting his eyes linger on all the places he had not been able to see before. Their previous times had been quick, rushed frantic expressions of need so this time he wanted to take things slow.

As she stood naked before him, Oliver felt his breath catch. She was stunning. He stripped off his clothes, and removed the bandages around his chest, before taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. He opened the drawer by the sink and pulled out a condom, before he turned on the water, and made sure the temperature was nice and warm. He led her inside the shower and kissed her deeply. He just wanted to wash the day away from both of them. To remove any remnants of Slade from her mind.

He made sure to stand her so her wrist stayed dry, and taking the water in his hands he started to run them over her body. He started at her shoulders and let them drift down her chest, around her sides to her back. Felicity's head fell back as his hands cupped her breasts, he massaged them with his palms and Felicity felt her body grow wet between her thighs and it had nothing to do with the shower. Oliver gathered more water and then ran his hands down her chest, and kneeling down in front of her, moving his hands down her thighs. Felicity leaned against the wall, her legs growing weak as his breath skated near her core. She wanted to move her hips so that his mouth was on her, but she held back. She panted his name as his hands slid down to her ankles and then worked their way back up her body. She was so soft and so strong at the same time.

"Oliver please!", she pleaded.

He placed a kiss to her stomach before his hands gripped her hips and turned her around. He then did the same thing to her back, filling his hands with water and running them up her legs, over her beautiful ass to the small of her back and then up to her shoulders and when he stood, he was pressed against her. She could feel how hard he was and she arched her back. She needed him inside of her so bad that she whimpered his name.

"Oliver please, I need you."

But he whispered in her ear, "Not just yet."

He kept his chest against her back as his hand slid down over her ass cheek and then slowly slid between her legs. She moaned and arched more as he stroked her, feeling her wet and needy, and as hard as he was and as bad as he wanted to be inside of her he waited, working her body slowly with his hand and his fingers. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck as his hand relentlessly moved between her legs, over and over. Their breathing increased as he continued to work her and then he pushed two fingers inside of her.

She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her ass, but he made no move to change his plans, he just continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, his kiss moving up her neck to her earlobe. Her body was aching so badly, and she almost cried out when his other hand moved around to cup her breast. He played with her nipple, pinching and moving it between his fingers, and Felicity had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out so loud that the whole house could hear.

She was moving quickly to orgasm, and Oliver just continued his maddening pace with his fingers. Felicity pushed down on his hand, and when he shoved in a third finger, she cried out as her body exploded around his fingers. He felt her walls fluttering and squeezing and then he quickly grabbed the condom, and opened it, rolling it onto his cock before he entered her. The feel of him inside of her so soon after her orgasm was almost too much.

"Oh god Oliver...I can't...it's too much.” she said as he started thrusting at the same speed his fingers had moved. 

"Yes you can Felicity.” he whispered in her ear. "Jesus you feel so good. I can feel you gripping my cock.", he said and she just let go, pushing back onto him as his thrusts increased in speed and hardness, and soon, Oliver thrust one last time into her hard, as he came, his orgasm hitting him with intense pleasure. He gripped her tightly to him, his hips flush against her ass and he reached around and pinched her clit causing an orgasm so intense, her knees gave out. But Oliver held her up, and he groaned as her muscles squeezed around him again and again.

He reached forward and turned off the water before he picked her up and carried her out of the shower. He set her down on wobbly legs as he disposed of the condom and dried them both off with a towel. Picking her up again he carried her to the bed, and set her down, pulling back the covers for her to crawl in, and then turning out the lights he crawled in next to her, pulled up the covers and pulled her over to his chest. It had been so long since he had slept with someone by his side. But that is what he wanted. He wanted HER beside him. He wanted to hold HER.

Felicity snuggled against him and lightly laid her arm across his chest so as not to hurt his ribs. 

Oliver gently stroked her arm, "So tell me what happened? How did Slade get you?" She felt his body tense when he mentioned his name, so she gently stroked his chest.

'He was waiting for me when I left work. I forgot to use my tracker and he was waiting at my car. He chloroformed me and when I woke up I was on that bed.” she said. Oliver's jaw clenched and he sat up placing his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. His mind was racing. What if she had not had the tracker set up with John? What if they had not gotten there in time? All what ifs. 

Felicity slid over and placed her arms around him.

"Don't do that Oliver." She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. And now that he was feeling that is what he wanted to do.

He turned and pushed her back on the bed, and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Felicity took it from him, and opened it before slowly sliding it down his length. She settled back against the pillows and opened her thighs to him with a sexy smile. He settled between them, and she wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing against him. Oliver wasted no time. He locked his gaze with hers and thrust into her hard. He paused feeling her body accept him. Then he pulled back and thrust again, pausing as he heard her moan, feeling her softness beneath him. He pulled back and thrust hard again feeling her nails dig into his shoulder. He continued to feel. Every thrust, every moan, every movement of her breasts against him. Every time she arched her hips. He felt.

Felicity watched as tears formed in his eyes and as he continued to move inside of her and with her, she leaned up and kissed away his tears. They were tears for six years of pain. Six years of being alone. Six years of betrayal. Six years of mourning. Six years of being hard and unfeeling. Now he was feeling everything with this woman.

He let the tears fall freely, as their bodies moved again towards that ultimate release. And this time when he thrust in hard, he kissed her deeply and they both reached the peak together. As one!


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver woke to warmth along his right side. Felicity was draped across him, their legs entwined, her hair tousled around her face, and he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. This tiny woman had come into his life and changed it forever, and a realization hit him as he gently stroked her hair. He loved her! 

Oliver moved slowly out from under her and stood pulling on his boxers. Wow! He loved her! He stood staring at her for a moment before walking over to the window and looking out his mind racing. For six years he had been alone, cold, unemotional. He had let go of any dreams of falling in love, getting married or having a family. Now things were different. He had possibilities. He had a woman that he loved. A woman he could see spending a future with, of starting a family, and it scared him. There was still a dark side to him that he knew would sometimes creep up and even though he knew she accepted all parts of him he still worried about her seeing that side. Of her being around that side. 

He smiled as he felt two arms slide around his waist, and his eyes closed in pleasure when he felt her press up against his back. 

"What are you over here brooding about?” she asked, teasing.

"I was just thinking.” he said turning around to face her. He would never tire of looking at her. Of looking into her eyes. "If I was a better man I would send you away from me. But I'm not. I am selfish and I want you here with me, beside me. 

"Well then I am selfish too, because I am exactly where I want to be.” she said.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and gazed at her softly. "I love you Felicity!"

Felicity gasped at his words. This beautiful, strong, tortured man loved her. She was speechless.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

Felicity leaned up and wrapped her arms around him; she didn't know why she couldn't say it. She loved him. She loved him so much that it made her heart ache. But something was holding her back. So she told him in her kiss. She poured her heart into the kiss and he gripped her to him tightly. He eventually broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"We need to get dressed and go meet with John and Lyla.” he said, holding her close.

She agreed and they eventually showered and dressed and headed down the hall to the living room. Everyone grabbed some breakfast and sat down to discuss their next move. John looked at Felicity.

"So Felicity. We were thinking that you could get started today on hacking Adrian Chase's accounts. Emails, checking, anything you can find." 

"Ok, all I need is a laptop.” she looked at Lyla. Lyla smiled and walked over to the coffee table.

"Here you go. It is completely clean, just like you requested."

Felicity grinned and gave Oliver a quick kiss before she sat down on the couch and her fingers started flying.

"Now, while Felicity is working on that, I am going to go do some reconnaissance in The Glades. Maybe I can get someone to talk." John said.

"I'm coming with you." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you are in protective custody for a reason." Lyla said.

"I can't just sit here while everyone else does the work.  Maybe I can draw Chase out and get him to talk."

"No!” John said adamantly. "Until we get something on him we need to keep him in the dark."

"Well it's either come with you or I find Chase. Your call John.” Oliver said stubbornly. 

John sighed. He knew when Oliver got his teeth into something you could not talk him out of it. "Fine. You can come, but you’re wearing a disguise."

Oliver nodded and followed John to his room.

Felicity worked for the next few hours getting all of the firewalls set up and creating some programs that would run searches on his emails and bank accounts.

She looked up as she heard Oliver and John come through the door disappointed. They had zero luck but as Felicity checked her search programs, she grinned. She had good news.

"So I ran a search program that would scan all of Chase's email and I had a hit. It seems that he received an email from a Mr. Bertinelli on Wednesday." Felicity looked at Oliver and John with a smile.

John looked surprised. "Bertinelli? As in Frank Bertinelli?"

"The one and only.” she said. "Now the email does not contain anything incriminating, but why would a political figure be in touch with a mob boss?” she asked suspiciously.

"Can you monitor that email account just in case he contacts him again?" Felicity gave him an annoyed look. "What do you think John?" She immediately set up the program to notify her phone anytime an email from Bertinelli came through.

Lyla placed a hand on John's arm. "So no luck down near the docks?"

Oliver pulled off the wig and cap he had been wearing and ran his hand over his head. The wig had been itchy but it had worked.

"Nothing." John said.

Lyla headed back to the kitchen. "Well dinner is ready so why don't you guys wash up. Felicity can you help me set the table?" Felicity smiled and followed Lyla as Oliver and John headed to their rooms to clean up. They all sat down and ate and the conversation was causal as John and Lyla shared how they met. Oliver looked at John in surprise when he told them they had been married. He liked Lyla and saw that she was good for John. He could see too that they were moving back more toward each other.

"Well I think we should let the guys do the dishes. Felicity would you care to join me on the patio?" Lyla said, kissing John on the cheek. Lyla and Felicity took their drinks and headed outside. It was nice to breathe some fresh air, and Felicity settled on a lounger and closed her eyes. Her back was sore from sitting on the couch all day. It felt good to relax.

The next thing she knew Oliver was sliding in next to her and when she looked over at where Lyla had been sitting she was gone.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Tired?” he asked.

"Hmmmmm", was all she said as she snuggled against him.

They sat and enjoyed the fresh air watching the sun go down, and Felicity sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and snuggled her nose into his neck. 

"I love you", she mumbled.

Oliver looked down at her in shock. Had he heard her right? A smile crossed his lips, spreading from ear to ear. 

Felicity stiffened when the words slipped from her lips. She hadn't meant to say it yet. But she did. She couldn't take it back. She looked up to see a smug grin on Oliver's face. Felicity turned on her side and snuggled back against his chest. She heard Oliver groan as her ass wiggled against his hips. 

"Be careful Felicity!” he growled playfully, pushing against her.

She grinned and wiggled again. "I am trying to wipe that smirk off of your face Mr. Queen.", she said. 

Oliver's hands immediately went to the fastening of her shorts and he made quick work of undoing them as she protested in a whisper.

"Oliver Queen!! What are you doing?” her voice was frantic. "John and Lyla are right inside!"

"They went to bed." he said, biting her earlobe. Felicity could not help the moan that escaped her lips. She heard Oliver undo his pants, and then she felt him hard against her. HIs hand moved up and under her blouse squeezing her breast through her bra. 

"Oh Jesus!!!” she whimpered. 

Oliver removed a condom from his pants pocket that he had grabbed when he changed clothes, and he quickly removed it from the wrapper and rolled it down his hard length. His hand slid down from her breast into her pants, and he felt her wetness, hot on his fingers. Felicity reached her arm back and pulled him down for a kiss, as he removed his fingers and then slid into her from behind. They both lost complete control as they started moving together. Despite the fact that John and Lyla had gone to bed, the possibility of getting caught was still there and this added a sense of the forbidden to their joining. Oliver's hips hit against her ass as he moved, and he kissed her deeply with a frantic need. 

"God Felicity!! You feel good baby."

His words in her ear were causing her to buck back against him, pushing him to go deeper, and they stifled their moans and whimpers as they both moved closer to an explosive release. Oliver pulled her lips around to his and kissed her deeply as he thrust over and over, and as she flew apart, he swallowed her screams in his kiss. Her body tensing and shuddering against him caused him to suddenly let go, and his hips pistoned through his release as he slowly came down. Their bodies tingling, the breath ragged. 

Felicity giggled and Oliver looked down at her with a confused smile. "What is so funny?" he asked nipping her shoulder.

"I feel like we are two teenagers sneaking a moment while the parents are in bed.” she laughed.

Oliver redid his jeans and stood up, and then he reached down and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing Queen?"

"Well I have more plans for you Miss Smoak, so I think we will be a lot more comfortable in our room."

He stalked inside with her in his arms and Felicity stifled her laughs in his neck, and squealed when he dumped her on the bed.

She told him she loved him many more times that night.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity sat on the couch chewing red vines and typing away. The programs that she had set to search were running and she was in the process of checking Chase’s bank accounts to see if she could tie any of his money to Bertinelli. It was a long shot, but she did not want to leave any stone unturned. John had spoken to Tommy earlier in the day and he had decided to approach Chase, pretending to be interested in donating money to his campaign. He was hoping that Chase might give away some information about Bertinelli by accident.

John and Oliver had gone for a jog and the house was quiet as Felicity worked. She hoped they would make some progress today. Lyla had gone to A.R.G.U.S., to see if their Agents had made any progress on their end, so the house was quiet. She was typing at a wicked pace when she saw an alert pop up. Pulling up the document she saw it was an email from Frank Bertinelli asking to meet Adrian tonight. Felicity felt a grin cross her face, gotcha Chase!

Oliver and John returned from their run bantering about who could run quicker, when Felicity flew to meet them at the door.

”We got something on Chase. Bertinelli just emailed him asking him to meet him tonight at a bar down near The Glades.” Oliver and John looked at her in surprise. 

“Wow that is big!” Oliver said. 

“What time.” John asked anxiously.

”8:00 p.m.”, she said.

"That gives us plenty of time to figure out our plan.” Oliver said, wiping his forehead with his shirt.

"I have an idea.” Felicity said, and looked at them proudly.

"Well let us have it." John said.

"So Chase is going to know who you are John, based on the fact that you were Oliver's body guard, and Oliver can't go in because well, that is obvious.", she motioned to him.

"So I think Lyla should be the one to go in and do surveillance. They will not recognize her.  I can work up a little tech, so if she gets close enough we can monitor their conversation from a vehicle that we will be sitting in outside the bar." She smiled widely, thinking it was a pretty good plan.

John and Oliver looked at each other in surprise. They both agreed. John contacted Lyla and told her the items that Felicity would need to set up the tech and asked her to commission a van for them to monitor from on the outside. 

Oliver kissed Felicity and smiled. She could tell he was proud of her and a soft pink blush covered her face. As soon as Lyla arrived at the house Felicity set to work making a microphone that would pick up the conversation and programming the software that would record it from the van. By the time she was done it was 7:00. They all dressed quickly and then headed to the location. They were meeting at a bar called What's on Tap and they decided to let Lyla off about half a block away. She kissed John and gave them all a nod before getting out of the van and heading down the block. Felicity navigated them a safe distance from the location and got to work setting up the monitoring device.

Lyla entered the club and looked around. The bar was dark and smoky, so she walked toward the bar, checking the booths for Adrian or Frank. She finally noticed them sitting at the very back of the room, one of Frank's body guards was standing nearby. Based on Felicity's instructions Lyla sat at the end of the bar closest to their location. As soon as she sat down and turned on the microphone that she had hidden in her purse, she set her purse on the back of her stool, and voices could be heard.

"I am getting a little bit nervous Adrian." Frank said, taking a look around before he leaned forward.

Lyla took a sip of her drink and sighed as she saw a man approaching. She really did not have the time to deal with this she thought. He slid onto the stool next to her and gave her a drunk, cocky smile. "Well hello beautiful!" John's ears perked up. Really? She was being hit on? He tensed.

"Listen man. I am married.” she said and took a sip of her drink.

The guy looked at her ring finger and seeing a band he stood and gave her a tip of his drink before he strolled away.

"I am glad I kept my wedding band Johnny.” she whispered. They continued to listen as Frank spoke.

"You’re not getting quite the attention we had hoped for this election, and if you don't get elected Mayor then my boys cannot handle our business as we need. Which you know what that means? We lose money." Frank's voice was hard as steel. "If you screw this up Chase. I will not be very happy. And you know what happens to those who make me unhappy.

 Chase leaned back in the booth, giving him a cocky smile.

"Trust me Frank. There is no way I will lose this election. I have someone planted on the inside handling the votes. It's a win, win for both of us." Chase leaned toward Frank. "And if you ever threaten me again. They will find your body parts spread all across Star City." He gave him a cold smile, before standing and leaving the bar. 

Lyla waited a good five minutes before she stood and walked out. She jumped into the van and John took off toward the safe house.

"Well it seems Chase is going to rig the election." Felicity said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"And we got some proof that Chase is working with Frank Bertinelli. Sounds like he wants to get Chase elected so he can run his mob business without any obstacles." Lyla said.

"Do you think this will be enough for A.R.G.U.S., to move in on Chase?" Oliver asked. 

"I don't know. We will find out tomorrow when I present it to my director.” Lyla said with a sigh. 

When they arrived back at the safe house, Lyla secured the recording to take to A.R.G.U.S., the next day and they all decided to call it a night. 

Oliver and Felicity headed to their room and he pulled her close as they settled into bed. 

"I hope this is enough.” she whispered softly.

"Me too." Oliver said. 

"What do you plan on doing when this is all over?, she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. But I do know one thing. I plan on taking you on a proper date."

Felicity hummed in agreement, and he kissed her on the head and held her tight as they drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Lyla left for work early the next morning and headed into A.R.G.U.S. She wanted to meet with Waller and find out if the evidence they had gathered would be enough for them to connect Chase to Bertinelli. She felt it was pretty solid, but Waller sometimes had other ideas. John had talked to Tommy the night before and even though he had met with Chase regarding his campaign it had been a fruitless meeting. John and Oliver were going to spend the morning down at the docks to see if they could drum up any more information, just in case Waller needed more. 

Lyla knocked on Amanda Waller's door, and walked in when she called her inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned on her professional smile and approached her desk. 

"Agent Michaels. I was surprised to hear from you so soon." Amanda said. She indicated for Lyla to take a seat across from her. 

"Well we got a lucky break last night. Felicity was able to intercept an email from Bertinelli to Chase requesting a meeting and we were able to be there and record the whole thing." Lyla placed the small jump drive on her desk that held the voices from the meeting.

"All you got was verbal proof?" Amanda looked at her in surprise as she reached for the jump drive. 

"Well I was there so I can be a witness to the visual." Lyla said. She was not getting a good feeling.

"We need more than just verbal confirmation Miss Michaels, and as much as I trust you as an Agent, Chase's defense attorney will put your testimony in question based on the fact you are the ex-wife of John Diggle." 

Lyla sighed. So Waller was going to take the verbal confirmation but also wanted photos to prove they were meeting. Great!

Lyla stood. "Ok. Then we will get you pictures." 

She turned and walked out of the room, her body stiff with frustration. Oliver and Felicity were going to be disappointed. As she was walking to her office she heard her cell phone ring. She looked down to see it was John and she answered.

"Hey Johnny. What's up?"

"Oliver's missing!!" Lyla could hear the panic in his voice. Something was wrong.

"What do you mean missing? Wasn't he with you?"

"We were covering some of Chase's men and split up to cover more of the area. We were supposed to meet back at the car an hour ago. Oliver has not shown up."

"Well do you think he went rogue?" She didn't think that Oliver would jeopardize his deal with A.R.G.U.S., but John knew him better than she did.

"No. He has too much to lose." John said and sighed. He ran a hand over his face.

"John, are you telling me you think Chase got to him?"

"It's the only explanation." he said. She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Shit! John! I am on my way and will meet you at the safe house. We need to tell Felicity and then figure out a plan." She raced down the hallway to her car. She knew they did not have much time because Chase would kill Oliver, and she wondered how on earth they were going to tell Felicity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver slowly gained consciousness feeling a throbbing in his head. The last thing he remembered was coming around the corner of the warehouse before everything went black. He had been tailing two of Chase's known associates. Someone must have seen him. He was tied to a chair and from what he could gather, he was in a dark windowless room. He looked up in surprise as the door opened and Chase walked into the room. He had a smirk on his face, and Oliver allowed himself to slip into that black abyss of being cold and hard as he looked at him cautiously.

"Oliver Queen!” Chase said as he walked over. "Imagine my surprise when I got a call that my guys had caught you tailing them."

Oliver's eyes narrowed in rage, but he held himself in check. He needed to focus and figure out how to get his hands out of the binds that held them behind him. He did not say a word.

Chase grabbed a chair and turned it around, sitting facing Oliver with his arms along the back. "Well Oliver! You just could not keep your friends from meddling in my business now could you? You would think you would have known better, especially after what I did to your family."

Oliver's jaw ticked. He wanted nothing more than to tear Chase apart.

Chase walked over and backhanded Oliver across the face. His face flew to the side, but he turned his icy gaze right back to Chase. He didn't flinch.

"Well I have some plans for you Oliver." Chase said. "I need to teach you and your friends to stay out of my business." He walked over and punched Oliver in the stomach. Oliver doubled over; coughing, but he suppressed the pain. Pain was his friend right now. It meant he was alive, and it meant he still had a chance to get free and make Chase pay. He turned his cold gaze back to Chase and did not say a word.

"Wow. You are really one tough nut to crack.” Chase said and laughed. "I guess I will have to up the ante then."

Oliver mentally prepared himself for whatever Chase had in mind. He would be ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyla arrived at the safe house followed quickly by John. They entered the house looking for Felicity and found her tucked into the couch with her laptop, typing furiously away.

She looked up when she saw them and set down her laptop. "Well?” she asked, curious about Lyla's meeting with Waller.

"I will tell you about that in a moment. Felicity there is something we need to tell you." She could see the hesitation in Lyla's eyes and the frustration in John's and she looked behind them noticing for the first time that Oliver was not with them.

"Where's Oliver?” she asked starting to grow worried.

John stepped toward her and took her hands. "We believe Chase has him."

Felicity pulled her hands back in shock. 'Wha....What?? How??" She knew that he and John had been trailing Chase's men at the docks. Her stomach turned as she thought of Chase getting his hands on Oliver.

"We were following some of Chase's men and we separated. We were supposed to meet back at the car an hour later and Oliver never showed." John said.

Felicity looked at them both, her lips tight. "We have to get him back. Now!" She hurried to her computer. She had placed a tracking device on both John and Oliver's phones before they left and her hands shook as she typed to bring up the tracker. 

"We will get him back Felicity!" John promised.

Felicity hoped to god that Chase did not hurt Oliver. He would live to regret it.


	26. Chapter 26

Felicity called John and Lyla over as she got a location on Oliver's phone. They gathered together some weapons and Lyla called in a couple of A.R.G.U.S., agents to help as they hurried out the door. They needed to get to Oliver, quick. Felicity nervously stared out the window as they drove. They had a long drive, and she just wanted to be there now. She brought her tablet with in case she needed it. Sometimes threatening people with financial ruin helped get them to do the right thing. 

John and Lyla talked in the front seat about what their best options would be once they arrived. They decided to each take an agent and cover the front and back of the location. John knew once they go there that Felicity would not wait in the car. He decided to keep her with him and hopefully she would not be a distraction.

He also hoped that Oliver would not kill him when he saw that he had allowed Felicity to go in the building with them. But he knew Oliver understood, she was nothing if not stubborn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver felt the punch in his side and the pain shot through his chest. He was waiting for the right time to make his move, so he just silently watched Chase. The man was truly disturbed. He was thinking he had Oliver right where he wanted him, but little did he know that the shoe was on the other foot. Oliver had planned on getting taken by the men today so he could get to Chase. He was ready for this to be over. He wanted to get on with his life and to move forward with Felicity and he had known he could not do that while Chase was still a threat. So he had decided to take matters into his own hands. But he knew first he had to get Chase to talk. He needed him to talk about the murders and about setting him up. He needed a confession, and he was determined to get one.

Chase looked at Oliver in amazement. The man was strong willed. As he had hit him and punched him Oliver had stayed silent, his gaze the only thing that spoke, and it spoke volumes. If Oliver had not been tied up Chase knew he would not have stood a chance. Oliver had murder in his eyes and Chase had admiration for that. He could see now why the other inmates were afraid of him. He exuded a calm danger.

Oliver felt a buzz in his pocket and let his calm demeanor settle in deeper. 

"So why did you pin the murders on me Chase?” Oliver finally asked. His voice was low and rough, but held an edge of steel.

"Why? Because it was so easy Oliver! You were the bad boy of the paparazzi. You didn't give a shit and I knew that it would not be a long stretch for everyone to think that because you didn't care, you snapped." Chase smiled a wicked smile. "And you had access. Queen Mansion was like a fortress. I mean for me to get in there to murder your family I had to conn my way in by pretending to be there to meet with your father about the referendum."

Oliver's body tensed at the mention of his family, but he kept his poker face.

"It worked out perfect. You were so drunk that night you didn't have a clue man." Chase laughed. "And then blackmailing the defense attorney was a breeze. She turned quickly." he laughed. "You know I helped get her the D.A., position.” he said proudly.

Oliver felt sick but kept his composure. He had played right into Chase's hands back then, they all had. He kept his cool.  _Soon Queen!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John pulled up a block away from the location. It was an old warehouse in The Glades and Felicity pulled up the schematics so they could get a detailed look at the inside. The bottom floor was one big room, but the upper floor had several smaller offices around the main room. They would have to go slow as they entered because they did not know where in the building Oliver was being held. As soon as they stopped Felicity hopped out of the car, and John ran around to intercept her.

"Felicity, look. I know you are going to go and that is fine. You stay with me and keep your head down, understand?"

Felicity nodded and Lyla handed out bullet proof vests as the other agents pulled up behind them. Making sure their weapons were loaded they all hurried down the block and went in separate directions. Felicity stayed close to John's side, her heart pounding in her chest. She prayed they would find Oliver safe and alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver tested his hands but kept his demeanor neutral. Oliver gave Chase a cold look.

"How long have you been working with Bertinelli?” he asked.

Chase lifted an eyebrow. "So you know about me and Frank.” he said matter of factly. "Oh Frank and I have been friends for years. He was part of the reason I had to get rid of your Dad."

Chase looked him in the eye. He wanted Oliver to see his face when he spoke. "You see Bertinelli needed the referendum to fail so he could continue business as usual. And when we found out your father was the swing vote, in a decidedly divided decision, we knew we needed to get him on our side. So we tried talking to him, convincing him. But he would not turn. So I decided to kill him. And I enjoyed every minute of killing the pompous ass." Chase laughed. Oliver's body tensed minutely. He just kept staring.

Chase was disappointed he had not gotten more of a reaction from Oliver, so he leaned down in his face. "You see I left a window open and snuck back in after they had all gone to bed. It was like shooting fish in a barrel at that point. No pun intended." Chase joked.

Oliver fists clenched behind his back. His Dad's death had been particularly brutal. He had been stabbed several times in the throat. Luckily, if you could look at it that way, his Mom and sister had died quickly of a gunshot wound to the head. He kept his gaze on Chase. Oliver had learned many things his first years in the penitentiary and one thing he had learned in spades was survival. Some of the young guards had liked teasing the inmates and tying them up in a chair and then beating them up had sometimes been a past time. Lucky for Oliver he had a skill that no one knew about and that was how to get his hands out of ties, handcuffs, any type of constraint. He had been taught as a kid when he was working on magic tricks and was able to perfect the skill while in prison to the point where he could get his hands out of anything the guards could come up with the restrain him. That is why they never dealt with him one on one. They had learned from that mistake quickly. 

Chase walked over to Oliver and leaned down into his face. "You are looking really rough man." Chase touched a cut on Oliver's face and Oliver pulled away, his eyes deadly calm. "I hate to see you go out like this man, but you gave me no choice." Chase pulled a gun and pointed it right in Oliver's face. He had Chase right where he wanted him.  Chase jumped as the door busted open and before he could move, Oliver had a hold of his gun hand in a tight grip. He squeezed causing Chase to release the gun and then Chase cried out as he felt Oliver's elbow hit his nose, breaking it instantly.

John, Felicity, Lyla and the agents moved in as they saw Oliver standing calmly over Chase. Chase's nose was bleeding, clearly broken and the calm rage in Oliver's eyes was almost scary. John kept his gun trained on Chase as Felicity approached Oliver slowly. She placed a calming hand on Oliver's arm, and she could feel the tension in his body like steel. It took a moment for him to look her way and when she did she saw the Oliver from the prison. The cold, calculated, unfeeling Oliver, but she didn't flinch or pull her hand away. She waited for him to settle.

Oliver turned when he felt a touch, and saw Felicity standing by his side. He was holding onto his control to not kill Chase by a very thin thread, but when he saw her, he knew why he needed to keep that control. Her!

The A.R.G.U.S., agents immediately moved forward and cuffed Chase as Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Lyla. 

"A recording of Chase's full confession is recorded on this phone.” he said coldly, calmly.

Lyla looked at him in awe. Surely Waller could not say they didn't have enough now.

Oliver stepped back and looked at Felicity. She placed her arms around his waist and held him. He wanted to hold her too. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't make himself do that. The part of him that was dark, that ruthless side of him was still there. She didn't deserve to be touched by him like this, with him feeling this way. Felicity kept her arms around him even though he didn't touch her. She knew why he hesitated, and she just held him.

It was over.


	27. Chapter 27

Felicity paced her apartment, and pulled down the hem of her dress. It was a slinky black number that had cut-outs in all the right places, and hit mid-thigh. The gold strappy sandals she has chosen to pair it with were a perfect match. Now she just had to wait. Tonight was her date with Oliver, and she was a nervous wreck. Yes they had expressed their love, and had made love many, many, many times. But this was different. They were not trying to find big bads or in hiding, or slinking around a prison. They were home, safe. She checked her make-up in the mirror for the third time and then looked at her watch. He should be here any time now. Her heart raced. She could not wait to see him.

Oliver grabbed his keys and flew out the door to his car. So much had happened since Chase had been arrested. He had been exonerated with Chase's confession, and part of that process had allowed him to regain control of his family's company and money. But Oliver had learned over the years that running Queen Consolidated was not what he wanted to do. So he was leaving the running of the company in the capable hands of Walter Steele. He had been running things for the past six years and doing an excellent job. Oliver trusted him. For now Oliver was not sure what he wanted to do. The money from his inheritance had been massive, but he had chosen to get a small apartment near Felicity and now he was taking time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

He pulled up in front of her apartment and took a deep breath. Tonight was their date. And not only was it their first real date, he was going to ask her to move in with him. He fingered the key he had on a key chain in his pocket and got out of the car. He did not want to be late.

He knocked on the door and stood, placing his hands behind his back, but when Felicity opened the door, he lost his breath. She was stunning, sexy, and beautiful and every other synonym he could think of to describe her. She smiled.

"Oliver!” He looked magnificent, and Felicity felt her stomach flutter. He was dressed in a nice dark grey suit with a white shirt and charcoal tie, and if devastatingly handsome were enough to describe him, she would use it. But the words seemed inadequate.

"Are you ready? Our reservation is at 7:30.” he said as she gathered her purse.

She followed him out and locked the door behind her. He smiled as he offered her his arm, and led her down to his car. He had purchased a Range Rover last week, and he helped her into the car, his eyes flickering to her long legs as her skirt slid up, before he walked around and got into the driver’s side. He pulled out onto the road, and then reached for her hand over the console. She took it between her own two, and he relaxed. He really wanted tonight to go well.

Oliver pulled up in front of the restaurant to the valet, and stepped out of the car. He hurried around to the other side, handing the kid his keys before opening Felicity's door. He held his hand out, and she took his hand, stepping out of the car. He saw the eyes of those around them turn to her and he felt a combination of pride and possessiveness. He placed a hand at the small of her back, and led her inside, his gaze letting any man within his sight know she was taken. He stepped up to the hostess and they were led to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant. Oliver pulled out her chair, and placed a kiss on her shoulder before he took his seat. Felicity shivered as she felt his lips, and goose bumps moved along her arms. Oliver ordered them some wine, and as Felicity looked over the menu, she smiled.

"I love Italian by the way. How did you know?” she asked with a seductive smile. 

"I am not going to divulge all of my secrets Miss Smoak.", he said. The waiter came and took their order and Felicity stared at him intently. She stretched her leg out under the table and gently rubbed his calve. He looked at her in surprise, his pupils turning so blue they were almost dark. He caught her ankle in his hand, and gently massaged it. Felicity shifted in her seat and took a sip of her wine. 

"I hate secrets Mr. Queen." she said. She felt his hand slide up her calve and clenched her thighs. His touch always lit her on fire, and she let out a soft sigh of relief as the waiter came a little later with their food.

They ate and talked, and Felicity learned more about his family. She could see the haunted look in his eyes but he was talking about them and she was not going to stop him. She wanted to know more. As they finished up their meal, Oliver scooted his chair closer to her, and placed his arm along the back of her chair. Felicity felt her nipples harden beneath her dress at his closeness and she looked up into his blue eyes. 

"Felicity, I would like to ask you something.” he said mysteriously.

Felicity stiffened. Oh my god, he wasn't going to...........no, surely he wasn't going to propose? She gave him a guarded look.

"Ok", she said hesitantly.

"I know we met in a very unconventional way and most of our relationship has been unconventional.” he said, running his fingers along her arm. It made her shiver as she listened, waiting. "I love you Felicity. You came into my life when it was darkest and you completely threw me into a tailspin. You fought for me; you, Diggle and Tommy, but you didn't even know me. I was a stranger to you, and you fought to find out the truth. No one has ever had the confidence in me that you do." Felicity was growing more nervous. She saw him reach into his pocket and her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

She looked in shock when he pulled out a key ring, and held it to her. "Felicity Megan Smoak? Will you move in with me?" He asked, sincerely, sweetly.

Felicity started laughing. And as she thought over what she had been thinking she started laughing harder. Oliver looked at her perplexed, as he held the key ring.

"Umm, Felicity?” he asked, unsure. 

Felicity wiped her eyes and when she saw his face, she placed her hands on his cheeks, her smile as bright as the sun. "Oh Oliver!!!! Of course I will move in with you." She took the key ring and gave him a kiss on the lips. He was still confused.

"Well then why did you laugh?"

"I'm sorry Oliver.” she paused before she continued. "When you said you wanted to ask me something my mind went somewhere else. I thought you were going to ask me to marry you.” she said and laughed again.

He still looked confused, "And that would be funny why?"

She sobered her laugh and gave him a soft smile. "Oliver I love you, but I am just not ready for marriage. Not quite yet. And I was relieved when you asked me to move in with you."

Oliver's eyes turned dark with delicious mischief as he put his hand on her leg and slowly slid it up her thigh. 

"So you were relieved hu?” he teased, his fingers brushed along her inner thigh, and Felicity sucked in a soft breath. "And that made you laugh?” he said as he placed his lips at her ear, and gently nipped her earlobe. "What else can I do to make you laugh?" She giggled as his breath hit her ear and she widened her legs as his hand skimmed along, right close to her center. She wanted nothing more than to tip her hips forward and let his fingers touch her, but they were in a public restaurant. She reached down and grabbed his hand to stop him. 

"Why don't you take me back to our apartment Mr. Queen.", she whispered in his ear as she let her hand squeeze his thigh. He called for the waiter and paid for the food, before they stood and he guided her out of the restaurant. He deliberately let his fingers graze her bare back, and Felicity felt her body tighten in anticipation. 

As they waited for the valet, Oliver's hand slid down and gently caressed her ass before sliding back up. He kept his eyes straight ahead as Felicity glanced at him. She moved her hand onto his lower back and then slid it down his suit jacket to his ass and patted his butt.  _Damn, where was the car??_

Oliver helped her in, letting his fingers graze her thigh before he jogged around to the driver's side and pulled out into traffic. Felicity turned in her seat and watched him, as she grinned. He looked so beautiful and powerful driving the car, her thighs clenched. She rested her hand on her thigh and saw his eyes flicker over as she started slowly circling her fingers. Oliver shifted in his seat as her fingers danced up her thigh. She bit her bottom lip and Oliver's gaze danced to her lips before he returned them to the road. 

"Felicity!” he growled. "If you don't stop we are going to end up in a ditch." Oliver's foot hit the accelerator. They needed to get home, now!

Oliver pulled into the parking garage with squealing tires and parked the car. He hurried around and opened the door, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the elevator. She laughed at how anxious he was, but her laughter stopped when they stepped into the elevator and he pushed her against the wall. His hand went immediately between her legs, and he kissed her deeply, his tongue dueling with hers. She moaned into his mouth as her hands fell to his shoulders and she felt his erection pushing against her. She grabbed his lapel and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She could not wait another minute, she needed him now. She nipped his bottom lip, and Oliver turned quickly and hit the "stop" button and then turned back to Felicity with a determined glint in his eyes. Felicity's eyes mirrored her desire for him, and his hand slid back between her thighs as his mouth ravaged her neck. Felicity arched her hips and moaned as she reached down and undid his belt, and then undid the button and zipper of his suit pants. He groaned into her mouth as her hand cupped him through his boxers. She leaned back and looked into his eyes as she pushed his boxers down. 

Oliver froze. _Shit_ , he didn't have a condom with him. Felicity saw the look in his eyes, and smile as she leaned to his ear. "I had my doctor put me on birth control." was all she needed to say. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up and pushing her panties aside slid her down onto his cock. They both groaned with pleasure as Oliver started moving hot and hard within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed her fingers into his hair, gripping and tugging. His thrusts became deep and frantic as he pushed them toward release. 

"Oh fuck yes!” Felicity screamed. God he felt so good. And as she felt her release building, she squeezed him hard, sending her body into waves of orgasmic pleasure. Oliver pushed into her hard and fast and then came with her name on his lips. He held her tight as his body convulsed and twitched. God that was hot and frantic and everything she had ever imagined, and she placed soft kisses to his lips as they both came down. He released her legs, and pulled up his pants as she tried to straighten her hair. It didn't go any good, and he grinned at her. She totally had sex hair. 

Oliver released the "stop" button and the elevator flew to their floor. He walked to his unit, and unlocked the door before he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. 

This was going to be their home and neither one could wait for their time together to begin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Weeks Later**

Oliver brought in the last box and smiled. Felicity was all moved into their apartment. The last two weeks had been spent trying to decide if they should find a larger apartment or stay in the one he had rented, and they had decided to stay. It was a nice size, and had an extra bedroom, so it was perfect for now.

Tommy came in through the front door and collapsed on the couch. "Next time throw some stuff away Smoak!", he teased.

She slapped his shoulder, "Out of shape there Merlyn?"

He looked down at his body and winked. "Never. This body was just made for lovin' not movin'!" Felicity rolled her eyes and took a box into the bedroom.

Tommy laughed as she walked away and Oliver glanced over at Tommy with an exasperated grin. It had been hard for Oliver to accept how close Tommy and Felicity had become during his incarceration. And seeing them interact together sometimes made his possessive, jealous side rear it's head. Of course he felt like that with any man that approached Felicity. But he was starting to realize that their relationship was based on a brother/sister dynamic and so he was growing more comfortable having Tommy around. He had missed his best friend and hoped they could reclaim their close friendship.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge he walked over and offered one to Tommy as he sat across from him.

"So how is business going?", he asked.

Tommy shrugged. "As well as can be expected. We need to branch into some other areas, but overall Merlyn Global is standing strong."

Tommy took a swig of his beer and gave Oliver a cautious look. "Have you thought anymore about what you want to do now that you are free man?"

Oliver sipped his beer and thought for a moment.  "I don't know. Maybe open a nightclub? You and I use to talk about that." He paused for a moment. "What do you say? Would you want to be my partner?"

Tommy looked at him in surprise. He thought Oliver had forgotten their late night teenage dream. He still thought of it often. He grinned.

"You mean the dashing duo working together?" He leaned forward and stuck his and out to Oliver. "I would love to, partner!"

Oliver smiled and shook his hand. He was excited and had been working on some ideas for the club. "Why don't you come over Saturday for dinner and we can talk more about it." He paused for a moment and said something he did not think he would ever say, "And bring Laurel with you." He gave Tommy a serious look.

Tommy's eyes moved to him in shock. "Seriously?"

Oliver nodded, "Seriously. I know you two are dating. Felicity told me. And I don't have any ill feelings toward her. She was being manipulated just like everyone else. I need to put that all behind me, and what better way to do that then invite my best friend and his girlfriend for dinner." He smiled at Tommy.

"Thank you Oliver!" Tommy said sincerely.

Felicity walked back into the room, and sensing a serious tone, walked over and sat on the arm of Oliver's chair, her arm going around his neck. "You two ok?"

"Getting there." Tommy said with smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver pulled on his dress pants as Felicity finished her make-up. They were meeting John and Lyla for dinner tonight and Oliver was looking forward to see them again.  They had all gotten busy since his release and so tonight they were going to catch up.

Felicity walked in and dropped her towel, and when Oliver saw her in her in her red lace panties and nothing else, he almost dragged her to the bed, friends be damned. Felicity saw the look in his eyes and immediately grabbed her dress, holding it in front of her chest.

"Oh no Mr. Queen. We are not going to be late.", she said, and stepped into the dress. It was a red backless number with a skirt that flowed around her knees and made Oliver's knees weak. She turned her back to him.

"Zip me please!", she said politely.

He leaned forward and nipped her shoulder and she felt the electricity run through her body and scolded. "Behave!"

He groaned as he zipped her up and tugged her back to him. "I have a date with that zipper later tonight." He teased and kissed her neck. Felicity smiled as she stepped into her red pumps and Oliver groaned again, having to look away. Those were his favorite.

Felicity put on her lipstick and bit her bottom lip as he started buttoning his shirt. She walked over and took over the task for him. "You may have a date with my zipper tonight, but my lips have a date with your chest.", she said innocently. He tugged her hips to him and grinned.

"You can have a date with any part of my body you wish as long as you wear those shoes.", he said and kissed her neck again.

She pulled away and winked at him. "It's a date then."

They entered the restaurant thirty minutes later, and Lyla waved from the table they had secured. Oliver kept his hand to her back possessively as they walked through the room, and Oliver had to throw a glare at a few men openly gawking at Felicity. He felt his blood start to stir but kept his cool.

Felicity hugged Lyla and John as they took a seat and Oliver gripped John's hand, pulling him into a manhug.

"It is good to see you guys." Lyla said with a smile.

"I know! It has been crazy how busy everything has been since Oliver's release. And I have some good news." Felicity said with a smile. "Warden Lance gave his statement to the police about Chase and with the trial coming up so soon, it was just in time."

John smiled at Oliver. "That is great news man. So how do you feel being back out in the real world."

They ordered drinks as Oliver thought about his answer. "Like I have been given a second chance." He smiled at Felicity and placed his hand on her knee. She smiled back placing her hand over his as their fingers intertwined.

When their drinks were brought John raised his glass in a toast. "To freedom!"

Lyla took a sip of her wine. "So we heard you got QC back, congratulations. However Felicity said you don't want to run it, that you are leaving that to Walter Steel. Do you have any idea what you want to do?".

Oliver took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "Well Tommy and I are talking about opening a night club. We use to talk about that when we were in high school. Of course partying was a daily occurrence for us back then. But I think I might enjoy the management side."

"Well if you see management is not for you, we could use an agent like you at A.R.G.U.S.", she said and gave him a serious look.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Well thank you Lyla. I will consider that."

As they all ate their food the idea kept running through Oliver's head, and as Lyla hugged him goodbye, she whispered in his ear. "Think about it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase sat in his cell. His manic eyes staring at the wall across from his cot. He smiled as he thought back over the last few weeks. They thought they were going to stop him by putting him in jail? He was going to get out, he was sure of it.

He heard a guard unlock his cell door, and motion for him. "Come with me Chase!", the guard said.

Adrian stood and walked over to the guard, holding out his arms. The guard placed cuffs on his hands and then lead him down the hall. Someone must be here to visit him, he thought. But as they turned the corner, he was led out back to the alley, and Frank Bertinelli and several of his men were waiting.

"Frank!" Adrian smiled. "I knew you would take care of me."

Frank gave him a cold smile. "That is exactly what I am going to do."

 


	29. Chapter 29

"Thank you!" Oliver hung up the phone in shock. 

"Oliver? Are you ok?" Felicity asked looking at him worried. She could see a look of disbelief on his face.

"Um, yes. That was the SCPD precinct. It seems that Adrian Chase was found dead in his cell last night. He hung himself." Oliver looked at her perplexed.

"Oh my god! How?" Felicity was floored.

"They didn't give me all of the details.” he said as he walked over to her and placed his arms around her.

"Do you...do you think Frank silenced him?" Felicity asked, unsure.

"I don't know, but I need to call John." He kissed her lips and then dialed John's number on his phone. He explained to John about the call he had received and they agreed to meet later that day to discuss it and see if they could find out more information. 

"Soo, what are you cooking for our dinner tonight with Tommy and Laurel?" Felicity teased as she worked on her laptop. She was working from home today updating some code for the prison and was trying to finish up so they could have the afternoon together before their dinner tonight. 

"I thought I would make my chicken cordon bleu and some vegetables with key lime pie for dessert." Oliver grinned; he knew she loved his key lime pie.

Setting down her computer she walked over and placed her arms around his waist. "You make your key lime pie Mr. Queen, and you have my undying devotion. I mean I only moved in with you for your pie." She teased.

"I know! That is why I am making it." He leaned down and growled into her ear, "It puts you at my mercy." Felicity laughed and shoved away from him. She had finished her work and they needed to go to the store. She walked over and grabbed his keys and threw them his way.

"Well then let's go get those groceries Mr. Queen."

They spent the afternoon grocery shopping and then buying a couple of things they still needed for the apartment, and as they were walking out of the home decor store, Oliver froze. He moved Felicity behind him as his eyes turned hard and ice cold. Frank Bertinelli!

Frank got out of his limo, his bodyguard by his side and walked up to Oliver. His eyes scanned the area before they came to rest on Felicity. Oliver shifted over in front of her and his gaze did not leave Frank.

"Queen! It has been a long time." Oliver's eyes stayed directed on Frank as he remembered meeting him when he was a teenager. Frank had stopped by to see his father, and he had been introduced to the man by his father.

"What do you want Bertinelli?" Oliver's patience was on thin ice, and his fists clenched as Frank tried to look behind him again at Felicity.

"Are you not going to introduce us?” he asked Oliver almost too politely.

"No!" Oliver said.

"I guess you heard about Chase." Frank said looking at Oliver, watching his reaction closely.

"The world is a better place without him in it." Oliver said coldly. He felt Felicity move closer to him, but his cold mask had slipped into place and his attention was fully on Bertinelli.

"I wanted to let you know that I have no ill will toward you Oliver. I had respect for your father. Framing you was on Chase. I just happened to benefit from it." Frank said, matter of factly and coldly. 

Oliver took a threatening step forward and noted out of the corner of his eye Frank's bodyguard take a step toward him, but Frank waved him back. "Did you have something to say to me Queen?"

"I will take your word that you were not involved in my time away." Oliver said the last two words delicately but his tone was edged with steel. "So after today, I do not want to ever see you again."

Frank gave him a cold smile and glanced one last time back at Felicity. "She's a beautiful woman Queen. I would keep an eye on that one." He said cryptically and then turned and walked to his car. As it pulled away from the curb Oliver finally felt Felicity's hand on his arm, and he slowly started to relax.

"Oliver? Are you ok?"

Oliver took a moment to calm himself, to come back from that dark place that he always had boiling under the surface. "Yes, but I need to talk to John. I am going to take you home and then run and see him, ok?"

Felicity nodded, but did not protest. She could see all kinds of emotions rolling through him and she decided to let him deal with this as he saw fit. She trusted him and John explicitly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Oliver hurried into John's office and knocked on the door. John had started an investigation firm a few years before because it allowed him time to work on Oliver's case as well as do what the loved. Things were going really well for him, and Oliver could not be more proud.

Oliver walked into John's office when he heard him call out to him, and he shook his hand before taking a seat. "So what's going on Oliver? You sounded anxious on the phone." John took his seat behind his desk as Oliver sat across from him.

"Well two things. The first...Chase was found dead in his cell last night. He hung himself."

John looked at him puzzled. "But how?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but what I do know is I ran into Bertinelli today and I am 100% certain that he was behind his death." Oliver said his jaw clenching.

"You ran into Bertinelli? Exactly what did he say?" John asked his full attention on Oliver.

"He basically assured me that he was not involved with Chase's plan and that he had no ill will toward me. But the thing that bothered me was he seemed awfully interested in Felicity. In fact he gave me a cryptic warning about her."

John tensed. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said that she was a beautiful woman and that I should keep an eye on her."

John rubbed his jaw as he thought. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Listen. I need to go because Tommy and Laurel are coming for dinner, but John I have a bad feeling about Bertinelli."

John nodded, "Me too. Let's talk more tomorrow."

Oliver agreed and headed out the door. As he drove to the apartment he decided he would keep his thoughts and gut feeling about Bertinelli to himself for now. He didn't want Felicity to worry.

He just hoped that his gut was wrong. 


	30. Chapter 30

John paced his office as he thought about what Oliver told him about Bertinelli. He was worried. Bertinelli was mob, and being mob that meant he had his hand in a bunch of bad things and one was sex trafficking. If Bertinelli had his eye on Felicity was he targeting her? Was that the meaning of his cryptic remark? John pulled out his phone and called Lyla. They just might need A.R.G.U.S., once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Felicity sat the last plate on the table as she ran to answer the door. She was excited to see Tommy and was interested in getting to know Laurel. They had little interaction with her but Felicity could tell she made Tommy happy, and the fact that Oliver was making an effort to move forward was all the motivation she needed to give this evening a shot.

She opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a Tommy Merlyn hug. She laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and then stepped back for Laurel.

"Come in guys!!” Felicity said.

"Felicity, this is Laurel Lance. Laurel, this is Felicity Smoak.", he said with a proud smile.

Felicity gave Laurel a warm smile as they shook hands and she found her smile to be genuine. Oliver walked in from the kitchen and gave Tommy a hug before turning to Laurel, his arm going around Felicity's waist.

"Oliver Queen.", he said holding his hand out to Laurel. She looked uncomfortable for a moment before she took his hand. "It is good to see you again Laurel."

"It is good to see you too Oliver. And I am sorry." was all she managed to say. He accepted her apology with a squeeze of her hand and then turned to Tommy.

"Beer Tommy?"

"Sure man."

"Laurel would you like a beer or a glass of wine?” he asked as he headed to the kitchen. Felicity followed to help him with the drinks.

"Wine please." Tommy and Laurel walked to the bar and took a seat on the stools as Felicity got the wine and poured two glasses. Oliver grabbed two beers and popped them open before handing one to Tommy.

Tommy pulled out some papers and laid them on the bar. “I brought some buildings for us to look at and narrow down this week to look at for the club.” Oliver picked them up and shuffled through them.

”Great.” Oliver said. He glanced through them and then heard the timer on the stove. Placing the papers down he turned and grabbed dinner out of the oven. They all sat down and enjoyed dinner and Laurel and Felicity laughed at the stories Tommy told about their childhood and teen years. Once dinner and dessert were complete and the dishes were put away, everyone moved to the living room and Oliver looked at Laurel before he spoke. “I am sorry about what happened to your Dad Laurel. How is he doing?” 

She looked at him in surprise and then looked at Tommy."He is doing well. He has been going to physical therapy three times a week to keep his muscle strength. But he will never be able to walk without a walker."

"Did SCPD tell you that Chase is dead?" Oliver asked.

She looked at him in shock. "Uh, no! When?"

"Last night. He was found in his cell." She was floored. She had been living under the nightmare of Chase for so long that knowing he was no longer a threat took a weight from her shoulders.

Oliver leaned over and gave Felicity a kiss before he motioned to Tommy. "Let's go look at those building brochures Tommy." Tommy kissed Laurel softly before following Oliver to the bar.

Felicity gave Laurel a soft look. "Are you ok?"

"I ....I just never thought I would be out from under his thumb.” Laurel said. Her eyes teared up and Felicity placed a hand over hers.

"He can't hurt you or your family any more Laurel." Felicity said.

"Or Oliver." Laurel glanced at the men and a soft smile played along her lips. "I am so very grateful that Tommy is back in my life."

Felicity smiled looking toward Tommy. "He is happy you are back in his life too." She paused for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Laurel nodded, "Of course."

"Did you ever have interactions with Frank Bertinelli?" Felicity asked. She wanted to see if Laurel knew any information about him.

"He's into some really bad things." Laurel said. "One thing the D.A.'s office has been working on is a sex trafficking case. There have been a few women that have disappeared over the last several months, and we believe that Bertinelli and his men are involved."

Felicity frowned."Why have we not heard of this?"

"The D.A.'s office has been keeping a closed lid on it." She leaned over to Felicity. "I wanted to tell you because......they seem to be targeting blondes." 

Felicity looked at her in surprise. She remembered Frank trying to look at her when they ran into him and a shiver of fear ran up her spine. She would talk to Oliver when Tommy and Laurel left. The rest of the evening was fun and as they said good night to Tommy and Laurel Felicity pulled Tommy aside. 

"I like her Tommy." she smiled and hugged his neck. "So do I.", he whispered in her ear, before he gave her cheek a kiss and they left.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm after he closed the door and led him over to the couch. She sat him down and then sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"That was fun.” she smiled.

He kissed her softly. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Felicity gave him a serious look. "One thing though. I asked Laurel about Bertinelli, just to see if she had interaction with him and she told me something that has me concerned. Only the D.A. office is aware of this, so we cannot say anything, but Bertinelli might be involved in sex trafficking."

Oliver did not look surprised and she leaned back and gave him a surprised look, "Did you already know that?"

Oliver sighed, "I had an idea."

"Well she also told me that they seem to be targeting blondes." Oliver's body tensed and his gaze flew to hers. 

"What?"

"Laurel said the women that have disappeared have all been blonde." Felicity said, looking at him confused.

Shit! Now Frank's words made perfect sense to him. Felicity saw his eyes harden and she tried to catch his attention. "Oliver? What's wrong?"

"I need to call John, now!"

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver got off the phone with John and rubbed the back of his neck. They were going to meet with Lyla tomorrow to discuss some options for keeping an eye on Felicity. He was not looking forward to telling her.

She had gone to bed moments before, so he turned out the lights in the living room and headed down the hallway to their room. As he opened the door, his eyes lit up and his jaw almost hit the floor, all thoughts flying out of his head. Felicity was lying on the bed on her stomach with her red heels on and nothing else, reading a book. She had her legs in the air, crossed at the ankle, and was swaying them back and forth and Oliver's gaze was drawn like metal to a magnet.

Felicity hid a smile as she heard him walk into the room and she pretended to keep reading, her breathing quickening.

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he slowly stripped his clothes, and closing the door behind him with a resounding thud, he walked toward the bed. When Felicity heard the door close she turned her head and her ruby red lips tilted in a smile. "That key lime pie was fantastic Mr. Queen.", she said as she looked back over her shoulder. 

His gaze was predatory as he crawled up on the bed, and his hands grabbed her ankles. He parted her legs, and let his hand slide up to her thighs as her legs hit the bed. Seeing her perfect ass he was hard already and his hands slid up and over her ass cheeks as he crawled up her body.

"I seem to recall you telling me that I would have your undying devotion if I made that pie. But you see Miss Smoak, there is something else I want." He slid his hands over her ass cheeks and she arched her back.

"And what would that be Mr. Queen?" She gave him a sexy look over her shoulder. He reached over to the side table and slid the drawer open, pulling out a condom and as he opened it and slid it down his cock, Felicity felt her body jerk in response. He moved between her legs and grabbing her waist pulled her to her hands and knees. He leaned down over her body, cock pressing between her ass cheeks and kissed her shoulder, then slowly kissed down her spine. His hands slid down her sides causing goose bumps to break out on her skin, and she arched toward him again. He adjusted his hips and gripping her tightly slid in deep.  _Jesus_ , he would never tire of how it felt to be inside of her and he held her hips still with his hands as he heard her moan. 

"I need you Felicity." he said, almost so softly, she had to strain to hear him. She felt him start to thrust slow and shallow and she started to grow hotly agitated. It was not enough.

She tried to push her hips back toward him but his hands held her still as he pulled out and thrust in again, but again it was not enough.

"Oliver please! Deeper!” she said. Her voice was husky and needy and exactly what he needed to hear. But again, he pulled out, holding her hips and then thrust back in slowly, shallow, and even though Felicity's body was on fire, it was just not enough. 

"Oliver you have about one minute to fuck me hard and deep or I swear to god you will not get sex for a month.", she said....gritting her teeth, her body tense. Oliver hid a grin when he heard the desperation in her voice and he pulled out and pushing her forward almost off of him before he slammed his hips forward pulling her back onto him.

"Like that?” he said tightly.

"More! Please just like that!” she said and gripped the sheets tightly in her fisted hands. He did it again, over and over, pushing and pulling and suddenly she was moaning and calling his name, and he could not control his need any longer. He wanted to push her to the edge and then over and he worked directly toward that goal as his hips pistoned back and forth hard, quick and deep. His hand worked up her back and into her hair, and he tugged her head back, arching her more.

She was wet and tight and his thrusts were hitting just the right spots inside of her and before they knew it they were both catapulted into orgasm. His thrusts became frantic and her body squeezed him tight as the waves of pleasure rocketed through them. It had been more intense tonight and as they both collapsed forward onto the bed, Oliver moved to the side so he would not crush her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What got into you tonight? You normally don't make me beg.” she said playfully.

He ran a gentle hand down her cheek and he kissed her lips. 

"I just wanted to feel you tonight.” he said.

But she knew there was something more and she would make sure he told her tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

As Felicity was getting ready for work the next morning, she could not get over the feeling that something was on Oliver's mind. He had seemed pre-occupied all morning and did NOT want her to go to work. But she needed to go into her office today and work on some updates and check the cameras. She walked into the living room, and Oliver was standing at the back windows just staring out. She walked over and touched his arm. 

"Is everything ok Oliver?" She turned him to look at her and she could see the worry and concern in his face.

He took her hand and led her to the couch and as they sat down he took her hands into his and kissed them softly. "The day that we ran into Bertinelli, I could not figure out what he meant by his cryptic parting comment. Then you told me what Laurel said about all of the sex trafficking victims being blonde." His hands tightened and she felt him stiffen, his cold facade starting to slip into place. She knew that part of him so well and she held his hands and just listened. "When I spoke to John about it we got in touch with A.R.G.U.S., and decided..." he paused. She was going to be so angry. 

"What Oliver? What did you decide?" She asked cautiously. She did not like the sound of this.

"We decided to have an A.R.G.U.S., agent follow you as your body guard." He saw her tense and her eyes grow angry. 

"I am not having an agent tail me like a babysitter Oliver.” she said and stood up. He stood up quickly hoping to get her to see their plan. 

"I know you don't need a babysitter Felicity but I need you to let this happen.” he said urgently. He needed to tell her why; he wanted to tell her, but right now she was not listening.

"No Oliver! I can take care of myself.” she said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Felicity I am not going to take no for an answer on this." He was growing frustrated. Did she not see the danger she was in? "Bertinelli's men are targeting women, blonde women to sell into the sex trade for money. He purposefully approached us the other day and practically threatened you in front of me." Oliver's eyes glittered with anger. He had to get through to her.

"I understand that Oliver and while I appreciate your concern, I am not going to have some A.R.G.U.S., lackey follow me around all day. I will keep aware of my surroundings and will keep my phone on me at all times.” she said, clearly frustrated as well. 

"Not good enough!" Oliver bit out. 

"Oliver, this conversation is done.” she turned and walked to grab her purse and laptop. 

Oliver followed her over and stood in front of her. "We are not done Felicity. This has to happen, period!"

Felicity was angry and she was about to go off when she saw the look in his eyes. Olive was spooked and that was not a look she was use to seeing on him. So she paused for a second. She needed to find out why this was so important. 

"Why Oliver?" She asked and waited. 

Oliver saw her demeanor change, and he looked away for a moment before he looked back at her. "When I was in prison, there were some inmates that were involved in the sex trade. Some were pimps, some were just the transportation, but then there were some that had been actual traffickers. They would gather in the yard and share industry secrets, so to speak, and even though I kept to myself, the one thing I always did was listen. I heard them talking about Bertinelli and his crew. One of the guys made the comment that the women that were kidnapped and sold, were women that Bertinelli personally hand-picked. Felicity he has hand-picked you!!!"

"But why? Why would he go after me?" she asked confused. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't' know. John and I are trying to figure that out but until we do, will you please trust me Felicity?" He walked over and took her hands in his, his eyes were pleading. She had never seen him look like that before. He was so strong, so stoic. 

She nodded. "Ok, I will allow it for now. But if it interferes with my work, then I am done.” she said and poked his chest. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed her finger. "Thank you Felicity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bertinelli walked into Laurel's office and his guard closed the door. Laurel looked up from her desk and surprise flitted across her face before she set her pen down and leaned back in her chair. 

"Bertinelli! I thought we agreed we were not going to meet here.” she said, giving him a cocky look.

"Miss Lance. We have some business to discuss, particularly our agreement." He said as he took a seat across from her and crossed his ankle over his knee. He smiled a cold smile.

"I had an opportunity to see Miss Smoak and you were absolutely right. She is beautiful and she will be perfect." He said with a pleased expression.

Laurel gave him a look of satisfaction, and she leaned forward placing her arms on her desk. 

"Good. If you can get rid of her you will solve two problems for me Frank. The money that we will get for her will be significant, and she will be out of Oliver's life. I say that is a win-win."

She smiled a smug smile. Soon she would be rich, and Oliver would be hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver hurried into John's office and found him and Lyla hard at work. He took a seat across from John and let out a sigh. 

"Well telling Felicity this morning went about as well as we thought it would.” he said running a hand over his face.

Lyla laughed. "Did you expect anything else?"

"No, but it still was not fun." he grimaced. "Luckily your Agent was the tall, silent type and she was good with that. She babbled something about not wanting to deal with a talker."

John laughed at that and looked up from his computer. He sat back in his chair. "So any idea on why Bertinelli would be targeting Felicity? I mean yes she is blonde, but we are missing something. It just does not add up. Why would he not just take her? Why did he almost warn you?"

Oliver thought over every question John was asking and he could not come up with a valid answer. They needed to work fast to figure this out. He didn't know how long they could keep Felicity with a body guard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity hurried into work and headed straight for her office. She had a lot to get done today and having a body guard was not helping her mood. She set him up in the corner, put on her headphones and got to work.  She was going to leave checking the cameras for the end of the day where she could just hit each one and then head home. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could do her own research to figure out why Bertinelli might be after her. 

As the agent wandered with her through her camera checks she thought back to what Laurel had told her and what Bertinelli had said. Laurel said that the D.A.'s office was keeping a lid on this story, but why? Wouldn't they want to get the word out and warn women? And she had told Felicity that they were targeting blondes; that the victims had all been blonde. Felicity wanted to do a check and see if she had anything in common with these women? Was there some common denominator that tied them all together?

She was going to figure this out. 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Felicity hurried home and got right on her laptop. She started searching for the women who were missing and if they had any similarities or any common denominators. However the more she searched the more confused she became. She could only find 3 women who were missing in Star City. Two of which were blonde but one was a brunette. If they were targeting blondes then why target the brunette. She continued her search throughout the evening and prayed she would get some kind of hit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laurel pulled open a drawer and grabbed the folder she had inside. She took out the picture and gazed at the man in the photo. Oliver Queen! She had become obsessed with him during his trial but had given up hope of being with him when he had gone to prison. However, now he was out. She traced a finger over the photo and smiled. He was so handsome and as soon as Frank got rid of Felicity, he would be all hers. She could swoop in with sympathy and then work him from there. She had a brief sting of compassion for Tommy but that went away quickly when she thought of being with Oliver. She could not wait.

Hearing a knock at her door, she quickly put the file away before telling the person to come in, and she smiled. It was Tommy.

"Hey sweetheart!" She said and stood from her desk.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ready when you are.” she said and followed him out the door.

Tommy was excited about seeing Laurel today but was concerned when he saw Frank Bertinelli leaving her office. Things had been feeling a little off since their dinner with Oliver and Felicity and Laurel had seemed a little distant, so he had planned dinner for them today at her favorite restaurant. However as they were being seated he saw Frank Bertinelli walk in and Laurel glanced the man's way before turning to her menu. Tommy noticed Frank looking at them and he leaned toward Laurel. 

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course, why?" her answer seemed flippant. 

Tommy glanced at Frank and then back at Laurel. "Has Bertinelli been bothering you?"

"No. Why would you even ask that?" Tommy frowned. Why had Bertinelli been to her office? He had seen him leaving with his own eyes. 

Tommy looked at Bertinelli one more time and then back at Laurel. "No reason." He was not going to push things with her but something was feeling off and he knew that Bertinelli was involved. He decided to let it go for now. They ordered their food and actually had a very pleasant dinner when Laurel decided suddenly that she needed to go. He stood and gave her a kiss and she waved at him as she left. Tommy sat back down more confused than ever. Maybe he should go talk to Oliver and John and see if he could get their opinion. He threw down the tip and headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was pacing John's office. They had been going over scenarios for more than an hour and were no closer to figuring out why Bertinelli would be targeting Felicity. Oliver heard his phone ring and saw that it was Felicity.

"Hey!” he said as he answered.

"Oliver is John with you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am at his office. Let me put him on speaker." Oliver held out his phone and turned on his speaker. "Ok Felicity, we are both here."

"Ok, so since I got home I have been doing some research on the women that Bertinelli and his men have been targeting. Do you remember I told you that Laurel told me they were targeting blondes?"

John and Oliver looked at each other, "Yes!"

"Well the odd thing is when I researched the women; there were two blondes but one brunette. If they were specifically targeting blondes then why would they take the brunette?"

John rubbed his jaw, his looked confused. "Did the ladies have anything in common that you could correlate Felicity?" he asked.

"No, nothing, other than they all live in Star City. Something just does not make sense." Felicity said. 

About that time Tommy arrived at John's office and they motioned him in as they continued their talk with Felicity. 

"Maybe I should talk to Laurel.” she said, not realizing that Tommy was there.

"Hey Felicity, its Tommy. What is going on?" Felicity proceeded to tell Tommy about Bertinelli's threat to Oliver about her and then to the conversation she had with Laurel. Tommy grew more uncomfortable and he looked at Oliver and John. 

"Laurel has been acting really odd since our dinner with you and Felicity. And today I saw Bertinelli leaving her office." he said. Oliver looked at him in surprise. 

"What was Bertinelli doing visiting Laurel?" he said. Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but when I asked Laurel if Bertinelli was bothering her she told me no." He said. 

John looked at Oliver and then rubbed his temple. "You don't think that Laurel is working with Bertinelli do you?" he asked. Someone needed to ask. 

Tommy looked at him in surprise. "No, she wouldn't." he said. But even to his ears it did not sound convincing. 

"Listen, I am going to keep digging. Oliver I will see you when you get home." she said and hung up the phone.

Tommy looked uncertainly at Oliver and John. Could they be right? Was Laurel working with Bertinelli? He felt his gut clench. God he hoped not.

"Look, I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but something is not right." John said. "There is absolutely no reason that Bertinelli should be visiting Laurel. In fact, with her being the D.A., you would think he would avoid her." Oliver looked at Tommy and then at John.

"I agree." he said. 

Tommy sighed. "Looks like I need to talk to Laurel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver walked into the apartment later that evening and saw Felicity sitting on the couch. As he approached he noticed her face was white as a sheet. He walked over to her and sat by her side. "Felicity? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oliver, Laurel is working with Bertinelli.” she said. Oliver looked at her in shock.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Felicity placed her laptop on the coffee table and turned to him. "After I hung up with you and John and Tommy, I started thinking about what Tommy said about Bertinelli visiting Laurel. So I pulled up the security footage from her building. Today is not the first time he has visited her at work."

Oliver's jaw clenched as he listened.

"So as I was looking one piece of footage caught my attention. Laurel ran into Bertinelli in the parking lot and I was able to zoom in the footage. Not only did they meet but she shook his hand and had a smile on her face. Does that sound like someone who is being harassed or someone who is working with him?"

Oliver stood and paced the room. "Ok, let's say you are right and they are working together? What is the end goal?"

"I don't know. That is what we need to find out." She stood and walked over putting her arms around Oliver and hugging him close.

"I am scared for Tommy.” she said softly. "He really cares for her."

"Well let's just hope we are all wrong.” he said and hugged her tight. 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Tommy had done a lot of thinking after he left John's office and he was angry. Angry at himself for letting Laurel get to him; angry with Laurel for keeping secrets. He had been falling for her again, and now he had to face the possibility that she was working with Bertinelli. He was going to go by and see her tomorrow. He needed some answers and he needed them before he let himself fall any further.

He looked down as he saw his phone ringing, it was Felicity. He did not feel like talking to her tonight, he texted her a message that he would call her tomorrow. But he would do so after he talked to Laurel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity hung up her phone and looked at the text message that Tommy sent her. She wanted to check on him and make sure he was ok. She set her phone down and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Oliver was lying on the bed writing on a pad of paper and he looked up when she entered. 

"He didn't answer.” she said stripping off her clothes and pulling on one of his t-shirts. She climbed into bed and slid over snuggling next to him. He put his pad and pen down and placed his arm around her. 

"Tommy will be fine." he said, holding her close. "It is you I am worried about."

"Oh I will be fine Oliver. I have my lovely A.R.G.U.S., body guard.” she said sardonically.

Oliver looked down at her seriously. "This is nothing to joke about Felicity. I can't let anything happen to you. Bertinelli is a dangerous man and I need you to be careful."

Felicity placed her head on his chest. "I promise you Oliver, I will be extra cautious."

He held her close and she softly stroked his chest. "After this threat is over you and I are going away for a few days Mr. Queen." she said softly, closing her eyes.

He smiled against her hair, and stroked her back. "Sounds like paradise Miss Smoak." His eyes closed and soon they were both sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy walked up the stairs of the courthouse and headed to Laurel's office. He was determined to get some answers today, even if they were answers he did not want to hear. He knocked on her door, and she asked him to enter, as her secretary had announced his arrival. 

"Tommy, what are you doing here?” she asked with smile. Tommy noted the tenseness in her body, and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?” he asked. 

"Sure.", she said and sat back down at her desk. He took the seat across from her and gave her a level look. 

"I know Bertinelli came to see you the other day Laurel." he said. She tried to look surprised but failed miserably. She could see he was suspicious and decided she needed to be a little truthful with him.

"Tommy look. Our relationship, it is not working out." Her voice was non-chalant and casual. As if she was talking about the weather. Tommy's eyes narrowed and he listened. "There is someone else."

He looked at her in surprise, and said, "You and Frank?"

She laughed out loud and shook her head, "No. He's old enough to be my father." She smiled and looked at Tommy as if she was talking to one of her girlfriends. "No, It's Oliver." Her eyes lit up and she sat back in her chair with a bounce. Tommy looked at her and he realized in that moment that she was crazy. 

"Laurel, you do realize that Oliver is in love with Felicity, right?" he said slowly. "He doesn't even know you."

Laurel gave a cold smile. "Well she won't be around for long, and once he gets to know me, he will love me just as much as I love him."

Tommy felt anger swell up inside of him. What did she mean? "What do you mean she will not be around for long?"

Laurel realized she had said too much and she stood up and walked to the door. "We are just not going to work out Tommy so it would be a good idea if you left."

She held the door and looked at him expectantly. 

Tommy slowly stood and got ready to walk past her when he stopped and looked her in the eye. "Laurel, if you hurt Felicity in any way? I swear to god you will regret it." He stared at her for a moment before he turned and walked out.

Laurel slammed the door behind him and stalked to her desk. That bitch Felicity had both Oliver and Tommy wrapped around her little finger. She would be so very glad when the bitch was gone.

Tommy hurried to his car pulling out his phone. He needed to warn Oliver and Felicity about Laurel. She was definitely not in her right mind. Oliver answered on the second ring and Tommy told him and Felicity to stay put. He was on his way over. 

When he arrived he ran up to the door, and Oliver opened it moving so he could enter. Tommy turned to them both.

"Laurel is working with Bertinelli." He said and looked at them both. "I stopped by her office this morning because I needed some answers and boy did she give them to me." He looked at Oliver. "She is obsessed with you man and seems to believe she is in love with you. When I explained you were in love with Felicity, she didn't even blink. She just said Felicity would not be around long and that once she was gone and you got to know her, that you would love her."

Oliver looked uncomfortably at Felicity.

Felicity looked at Tommy and sighed, "I am so sorry Tommy." Despite the fact that they had verified why Bertinelli was after her, she was more concerned about Tommy. 

Tommy turned to her and took her hand. "Don't worry about me Felicity. Just be careful! I can't lose you.” he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he patted Oliver on the shoulder and left.

"Oliver, I need to get to work.“ She walked over and picked up her purse and her laptop and returned to his side. "Why don't you go meet with John and you can fill me in on the plan when I see you for lunch." She kissed him softly before she headed to the door.

"Are you sure you have to go in today?", he asked as he grabbed her hand. 

"Oliver, I can't let Laurel and Bertinelli run my life. Yes, I have to go in today.", she squeezed his hand and headed to the door.

"Felicity?" he said softly. She stopped and turned to him.

"I love you." 

She looked into his eyes and saw truth shining there, his voice soft but unwavering.

"I love you too Oliver." She smiled.

He watched her walk to her car out the window, the A.R.G.U.S., agent close behind her before he turned and called John.


	34. Chapter 34

Felicity hurried into her office. She had a lot she needed to get done today and wanted to get to work as soon as possible. Her body guard for the day set up in the corner of her office and Felicity placed her headphones on and got to work. By the time lunch rolled around her stomach was rumbling and she walked to the car, ready to meet Oliver and John for lunch. She arrived at the diner a little early and grabbed a booth near the back while the agent set up at the diner counter. She smiled when she saw Oliver and John walk in the door, and Oliver leaned down and kissed her as they took a seat.

They ordered their food and then John looked at Felicity. "Oliver told me about Tommy coming by this morning. So now we know that Laurel is working with Bertinelli."

'Yes, but we still don't know where or when they might strike. Maybe we should double up on Felicity's detail." Oliver said, and Felicity glared at him.

"Oh no! I am not getting another body guard on top of the one I already have. I have been extremely cautious and he goes everywhere with me, including standing outside the lady’s room." She glared again. Oliver rolled his eyes. "No more agents."

Oliver decided to table that conversation for now as their food arrived. They ate in silence for a while and then Felicity had an idea. She was tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. "Hey, what if we drew Bertinelli out?" John and Oliver looked at her puzzled. "I could request a meeting with Bertinelli. Let him know I figured out he was working with Laurel. I would meet him in a public place of course and when he tries to make a move you guys could be waiting to take him down." Before Felicity could finish the last sentence, Oliver was shaking his head furiously.

"No!", he said firmly.

"What do you mean no? Why not?" Felicity asked growing frustrated. She was tired of feeling like a sitting duck.

"I am not going to knowingly put you in harm’s way. I don't care if we are nearby or not. It's too dangerous." Oliver said.

John looked over at Felicity.

"Well the only way we are going to get this over with is if we draw him out. I say this is our only chance! John, what do you think?"

He looked back at Oliver and then answered cautiously. "I think it might be our only chance Oliver."

Oliver's eye grew hard with determination. "No! John we can figure out another way."

Felicity glared at him again. Man, he was stubborn.

"So, you would just rather go about my day, wondering if this is going to be it? If this will be the day the make a move? Why not make the move first and keep the ball in our court?" She asked pushing her plate to the side. Her appetite was gone.

"Felicity, for the last time, I am not going to put you in danger. End of discussion."

Felicity stood and glared down at him. John kept his mouth shut just watching. "Oliver you are not the boss of me, and I will do this with your help or without it." She looked at John. "I will call you and we can work out the details." She grabbed her purse and walked out, the agent heading out behind her.

Oliver looked at John with surprised irritation, "You are not really going let her do this are you?"

John sighed, "Look Oliver, I get that you are worried about her. You love her. But Felicity is tuff and she can handle herself, and I think she is right. I say we go on the offensive and draw Bertinelli out."

Oliver was frustrated. He did not want Felicity anywhere near Bertinelli or his men. The though made his inside clench. But he also knew that if they wanted to move on with their lives the needed to take care of Bertinelli soon.

"Ok fine. But I want two things. I want Felicity to be armed, and I want A.R.G.U.S.'s best on this. We can't take any chances John." he said firmly.

"Ok, agreed. I will get in touch with Lyla, you call Felicity." John stood up and walked away to make his call.

As Oliver pulled out his phone to call Felicity he hoped they were not making a big mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity gripped the phone tightly as she looked at John, Lyla, Oliver and Tommy. Tonight, she was going to request a meeting with Bertinelli and she hoped he would take the bait. They had also decided to have Oliver call Laurel and meet her at the same location. They wanted to have them both there in hopes that Laurel would incriminate herself.

Felicity heard the phone ring and then Bertinelli answered the line. "Bertinlli here!" he said, cautiously. He did not recognize the number.

"Mr. Bertinelli, this is Felicity Smoak. I wanted to see if you would be free to meet me for dinner tonight?"

"And why would I do that Miss Smoak?" he asked suspiciously.

She took a deep breath and then turned on her seductive voice, "I saw the way you looked at me Mr. Bertinelli and I wanted to meet you for dinner."

He paused for a minute. "Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the new Italian restaurant downtown? Say, 8:00 o'clock?"

He paused again, and then remembering what the lovely Miss Smoak looked like, he smiled, "I look forward to it Miss Smoak."

"Good me too. See you then." Felicity hung up the phone and shivered in disgust. The man gave her the creeps. She looked at Oliver and handed him the phone. "Your turn Mr. Queen."

He groaned, and took the phone and dialed Laurel's number.

"Laurel? Hi It's Oliver Queen.", he said.

"Oliver!? What a pleasant surprise.", she said. He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Listen, I was calling to see if you would like to meet me for dinner tonight. I enjoyed getting to know you and thought we might get to know each other even better.", he said. Felicity lifted an eyebrow. She thought he had better game than that. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Why Oliver, I would be delighted to meet you for dinner tonight. But what about Felicity?"

"Oh, she has to work tonight. So, it will just be the two of us."

Laurel smiled, "Well then I would love to."

"Ok, how about the new Italian restaurant downtown at 8:15?" he said.

She leaned back in her chair, her voice growing slightly seductive, "I am looking forward to it Oliver."

"See you then.", he said, and hung up the phone.

Felicity raised her eyebrow again and teased, "You need to work on your game there Mr. Queen."

"I don't need game. I have you.", he said and gave her a quick peck to the lips.

"Ok, so I already reserved the restaurant for the night so we should have it all to ourselves." he said, and turned to john, Lyla and Tommy. "You guys are going to arrive promptly at 8:30 p.m., right?"

Lyla nodded, "Yes. We will have the place surrounded. And the van will be in the alley when you get there to record both conversations.", she glanced at Felicity.

"Ok well then we have a few hours before we need to get ready. Why don't you all go home and get some rest and we will meet up again at 7 o'clock." They all stood and headed to the door, and Felicity touched Tommy's arm, stopping him. "Hey! Are you going to be ok?"

Tommy smiled down at her. “I will be fine Miss Smoak. In fact, I am going on a second date tomorrow night with a young lady that I think you might approve of." He grinned.

She smiled. "Don't bet on it Merlyn. No one is good enough for you." She kissed his cheek and he gave her a hug before he turned and walked to his car.

Oliver closed the door as they all left and turned to Felicity. "So how are you feeling about tonight?" He placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the living room. Felicity stopped and turned in his arms. "If we can get this over with and move on with our lives, I am more than ready." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He held her close and looked down at her earnestly. "Promise me you will be careful Felicity. I love you and I can't lose you."

She smiled softly, "Don't worry Mr. Queen. I have long term plans for us. I am not going anywhere."

They kissed again and hugged each other tightly. Just one more night and this whole nightmare would be over.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Felicity arrived at the restaurant and walked in to be seated. Oliver had rented the whole restaurant so they would have it to themselves and it would be easier to get to her if needed. She had placed her gun in her purse at his request, and she was feeling a little nervous. The fact that Bertinelli had been looking at her to sell to the sex trade was unnerving. She wanted to get this over with so they no longer had to look over their shoulder. She tensed when she saw Bertinelli walk in the door. He was flanked by two of his guards and he smiled a sinister smile when he saw her. She had decided to go with a simple black dress that hugged her curves to her waist and then floated out to her knees. She turned on the microphone hidden at the table and then stood when he approached. It was time to act.

Bertinelli approached the table, and took Felicity's hand in his, raising it to his lips. "Beautiful as ever." He held her hand for a few minutes longer and Felicity finally pulled it away taking her seat.  He sat down across from her, and his guards moved to different spots in the room. 

"You flatter me Frank. Can I call you Frank?" she asked shyly.

"Yes you can, but only if I can call you Felicity." he grinned. It made her grip her purse.

"I must say, I was surprised when I got your call Felicity. You are a beautiful woman. Is Queen already falling down on his duties?"

"Duties?” she asked puzzled.

He let his eyes roam over her body before they returned to hers, "Satisfying you?"

John looked at Lyla and rolled his eyes. The man was disgusting. He wanted to race in and beat the confession out of him, but he knew he couldn't do that. Lyla touched his arm in understanding. "Just be patient Johnny."

"Why Frank! Are you saying you could satisfy me?" she asked coyly.

"In ways you could not possibly imagine.” he said, and leaned forward placing his hand on her knee.

Felicity wanted to throw up. But she needed to keep up the charade until Oliver and Laurel arrived. Only then could she call him out on his plan.

Felicity smiled a tight smile, "I have never been with an older man before Frank." She placed her hand on top of his to keep it still. He had been sliding it up her leg, and she had to use all of her control not to slap it away.

She hoped Oliver and Laurel would arrive soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver waited out in front of the restaurant for Laurel to arrive. He had glanced in the window at Felicity and clenched his fists when he saw Frank put his hand on Felicity. He could tell by her smile that she was ready to punch the guy, so he hoped Laurel would arrive soon. He saw a taxi pull up and Laurel smiled brightly as she exited the taxi. He gave her a charming smile in return and had to keep himself from pushing her away as she walked over and pressed close to him, pulling his head down to kiss his cheek. He had not realized how much he had come to only desire Felicity's touch until Laurel had kissed him.

"I was hoping you would call me." she whispered in his ear, before she pulled away. 

"Well I am glad I did.” he said and motioned toward the door. "Shall we go in?"

He let out a breath as they walked to the door and when they entered Laurel did not notice Frank at first. She took off her coat, her dress a tight number that was low cut and hugged her body to her knees. She turned to Oliver with a sexy smile and took his arm. "Lead the way." He gave her a slight smile and walked toward their table. He prayed to god this worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank turned when Oliver and Laurel walked into the restaurant and his eyes returned to Felicity immediately, angry. 

"What is going on here?"

Felicity settled back in her chair, and gave him a confident look, even though her insides were shaking. "Why I believe that Oliver and Laurel are having dinner Frank." She said innocently.

"I can see that, what are they doing HERE?" he asked coldly. He was getting nervous, so Felicity went in for the kill.

"Why are you so nervous Frank? Are you afraid that Laurel will tell Oliver about your plans for me?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What plans?"

"Your plans to kidnap me and sell me into sex slavery.” she said, and her voice shook. But it was not with fear, it was with rage.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Smoak.", he said, trying to sound innocent.

About that time, Laurel noticed Felicity and Frank and she turned to Oliver with a suspicious look. "What is going on here?"

"Oh look, it's Felicity and Frank." Oliver said innocently. "Should we go say hi?" He took her arm and forced her over to their table.

Frank stood as they approached. "Miss Lance, what a pleasant surprise.” he said as Felicity stood on the other side.

Laurel gave a look of surprise to him, before her eyes flickered to Felicity. "Good to see you Frank." She looked at Felicity, "Felicity, hi!" Laurel moved closer to Oliver and placed her arm through his giving Felicity a smug look.

"Laurel! Oliver!” Felicity said, acting her part. "What is going on here?"

Laurel gave her a smug look. "Oliver called me and asked me out to dinner."

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise, and as much as he knew that she was acting, the look in her eyes stopped him cold. "Felicity, I thought you were working tonight.” he said, trying to keep some distance between him and Laurel, but she was not making it easy. She was glued to his side and he could tell from the look in her eyes Felicity wanted to rip her apart.

"Obviously!" Felicity said. 

"Don't be so upset Felicity." Laurel said and exchanged a look with Frank. "You should have known you could not hold a man like Oliver for long. He needs a woman that can challenge him, that knows him.” she said and ran her hand over his chest. 

"Is this true Oliver?" Felicity said. The words almost stuck in her throat. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Well seeing Laurel again made me realize how much I wanted to get to know her during my trial. But the timing was not right." He steeled himself as he pulled Laurel closer to him. "I've been in love with her since my trial."

Felicity tore her eyes away from Oliver and looked at Laurel. "You are delusional if you think he is going to stay with you Laurel. He will come back to me eventually."

Laurel stepped close to Felicity and she could tell she had pushed Laurel over the edge. "He won't come back to you because you will be gone." She smiled up at Oliver. "I worked it out with Frank to get rid of Miss Smoak so we can be together."

Oliver looked at Laurel with interest; he really wanted to punch Frank in the face. "Get rid of her? How?"

Laurel grinned at him, "He is going to take her and sell her to the highest bidder. There are men that would pay millions for a woman with her limited experience. I mean she is pretty and that is a good selling point as well, but there are men that would love to buy her for their pleasure. Frank can make that happen."

Frank's eyes narrowed on Laurel, but Felicity turned on him first. "Still denying it Frank?"

Frank knew he was between a rock and a hard place so he turned to Felicity with a gleam in his eye. "Well Laurel did approach me about taking you and selling you to get you out of her way. But when I saw you Miss Smoak, I decided I wanted you for myself."

Felicity's eyes flicked to Oliver and then back. She hoped that Lyla and John were getting everything on tape. 

Frank motioned for his guards to approach and Oliver's demeanor changed. His eyes turned cold and his face became hard as he watched the men approach Felicity. Oliver moved quickly pulling his gun from his waist and pointed it straight at the two guards. "Don't move another inch.” he said coldly.

Frank grabbed Felicity and before Oliver could react held a gun to her head. "Put the gun down Queen."

Oliver remained calm and kept his face stoic as he looked at Frank, but his eyes were deadly. He knew this would probably happen, but he also knew that if Frank so much as looked wrong at Felicity that he would kill him, plain and simple. He bent at the waist and slowly lowered his gun. Felicity kept her eyes on him as Laurel walked up to her. 

"Oh Felicity. I am so sorry that you have to go. But I promise to keep an eye on Oliver and help him work through his grief at your disappearance." She latched onto his arm, and Oliver glanced toward the door. Where the hell were John, Lyla and Tommy?

"It's time to go." Frank said and started pushing Felicity toward the front door. 

Laurel grabbed Oliver's arm as he tried to move after them, and pressed her body to his with a smile. "Oh Oliver. I will make you forget all about her." Oliver gave Laurel a cold, hard stare. 

"You’re crazy Laurel if you think for one second that I would ever forget about Felicity. Get your hands off of me!"

Laurel drew back in surprise, and as Frank and his guards approached the door, John, Lyla and Tommy came flying in, guns raised. John fired a shot, hitting the arm of one of the guards, as Lyla took out the other one. Tommy moved toward Laurel, gun raised. During the moment that Frank was taken by surprise, Felicity pushed away from his arm, and grabbed her gun from her purse. He aimed at her, and she fired, almost blindly. Her bullet hit him in the chest, and Oliver watched as Frank went down and Felicity stepped back in shock. She had never shot someone. Ever!

He left Tommy to handle Laurel and ran to Felicity. She was staring down at Frank with the gun limp at her side. He gently took the gun away from her and handed it to John before he took her in his arms and hugged her close. 

"I'm here Felicity!" She gripped him tight as tears filled her eyes and her body started to shake from shock. 

"Oliver......I killed him!"

He held her tightly as John and Lyla and the rest of the A.R.G.U.S., agents gathered the two guards and they called the police. Lyla would handle the SCPD and give them the evidence on Frank and Laurel.

Tommy kept his gun trained on Laurel as she looked at him in surprise. "Tommy! What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't go anywhere before the police get here." He said coldly.

"Oh Tommy!" She tried to move toward him, but he lifted his gun a little higher. "Don't move Laurel."

"But Tommy are you really going to let them send me to jail?’ she pouted.

He gave her a cold smile."You tried to get rid of Felicity. You deserve much worse. But I guess jail will have to do."

They spend the next few hours talking to the police and Oliver and Felicity went over their statements several times before they were all released. Oliver motioned to John and Tommy that he would talk to them later. He wanted to get Felicity home. She was still shaking and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was in shock. He had seen that look before in his own eyes and the emptiness he saw was unnerving in her.

He placed her in the car and held her hand tightly as he drove back to the apartment. He didn't want her to lose his touch, so he kept her hand in his, and when they arrived home, he picked her up and carried her home. He set her down briefly to unlock the door and then led her inside, locking the door behind him. Guiding her to the couch he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, and as she nuzzled her face in his neck she started to cry. 

He held her tightly and stroked her hair and let her get out her feelings. Felicity felt them washing over her and she could not stop the torrent of tears that flowed. She had never killed anyone, ever and it was overwhelming her. She curled into a ball on Oliver's lap and just sobbed away all of the fear and pain and frustration of the last few months. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb. And Oliver knew this. He knew that numb feeling; he knew the blackness that would creep in and claim one's soul. Felicity needed to feel. So as her tears slowed, he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her tears away. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her chin and then softly kissed her lips. She did not respond at first, but after a moment of feeling his touch, his lips, Felicity gripped the front of his shirt tightly and deepened the kiss. 

She kissed him desperately, deeply, searching for something in that kiss. And she found it. He let her control the kiss and just gave to her everything that he could. His love, his desire, his need of her. She turned on his lap and straddled his waist as she struggled to work through her emotions, and then her hands moved over him frantically. She kept seeing Laurel with her hands on him, and she needed to remove that image from her mind. She unbuttoned his shirt and then shoved it off of his arms. Again he sat back and allowed her to do what she needed. He knew this would be quick and desperate and rough. She needed to feel.

His hands moved up to the zipper on her dress, and he slid it down her back as her lips slanted over his with hungry aggression. She was moving her hips and grinding on his lap, and he had to use every ounce of his self-control not to take control of the situation. But he couldn't. She needed to feel the control. She needed to feel. He pushed the dress off of her arms, and she stood and let the dress fall to the floor as she kicked off her shoes. She quickly slid her bra straps down her arms and let it join her dress, before she climbed back on his lap and immediately reached for his pants. Unbuttoning them and pushing down the zipper, he lifted his hips for her as she shoved his boxers and pants down his legs. Their kisses became almost carnal as she moved her hands down and gripped his cock tight. He let out a hiss as her hand squeezed him tightly, her eyes on his, her lips parted, her breath panting. He saw the desperation in her eyes and reached down, pushing her panties down. She lifted her hips and let him remove them before she kissed him hard and deep. She needed to feel.

He gasped her name as she moved back over him and slid down onto him in one move. She was wet and hot and tight, and his hands moved to her hips as they gazed at each other. She started to move slowly at first, lifting her body and then pushing back down onto him. He filled her so completely and she could not help but moan as she felt every single inch. His hands started to guide her movements and she moved faster, dropping down harder. Oliver could not stop himself, and he thrust up as she dropped down causing her to cry out with the feeling of pleasure that spread through her core. 

"I love you Felicity!” he whispered harshly as they moved together, their bodies meeting over and over. 

"Tell me again!” she said and squeezed him hard as she slid back down quickly. 

"I love you Felicity!" she started moving faster, taking him deeper, and each time he thrust up into her he told her.

"I love you Felicity!"

"Again!” she said.

"I love you Felicity!" Their release was building with each movement.

"Again!” she screamed. She was so very close; he could feel her walls fluttering.

"I love you Felicity!” he said and slammed up into her.

"I love you Oliver!” she cried out as she came down hard and her orgasm hit her like a bomb. Hearing those words and feeling her walls flex around him sent Oliver into release and he held her hips down tightly as he came inside of her. His hips bucked and she collapsed on top of him, their breathing harsh, and the smell of sex wrapping them in a bubble. Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her to him. 

She was going to be ok. She had felt. She had felt him. She had felt love.


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I cannot thank you guys enough for the response on this story. It was so much fun and I am truly humbled at the response I received. I have other stories coming so stay tuned.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! You get back in here right now!", Felicity yelled from the hospital bed panting. She was in full labor and her husband had stepped out into the hallway to call everyone. She needed him NOW!

Oliver heard Felicity call him and grimaced. "I need to go John. We will see you guys soon." He quickly hung up the phone and ran back into the room. Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, and even having dealt with men twice her size her grip was tight. He grabbed a washcloth and gently wiped her brow as the doctor came into the room.

"Alright Felicity, it's time to push.", she said as he pulled her latex gloves on and took a seat at Felicity's feet. The nurses had prepped her so as soon as the Doctor was seated, she pushed.

She groaned in pain and squeezed Oliver's hand tightly.

"Good, good. Ok, rest for three then push again." The Doctor said.

She pushed for two hours, exhaustion covering her face with a sheen of sweat, and her breathing labored. Oliver wished more than anything that he could do more. But they had prepared for this day. Felicity had made sure they attended all of the classes and read all the right literature.

Oliver watched in fascination as his wife, the woman he loved more than life itself gave everything she had to bring their daughter into the world. it was the most amazing moment of his life and as he cut the umbilical cord tears flowed freely down his cheeks. A girl! Wow! He thought he had been scared his first few months in prison, but it was nothing compared to how terrified he was when the nurse placed that small, tiny wriggling baby into his arms. As the nurses tended to Felicity he stared down in wonder. Their lives had moved quickly after Laurel went to prison. The trial had been hard, but they had both come through it and they were stronger together because of it. Oliver had proposed to Felicity just two weeks later while they were on vacation in Bali. Neither one had wanted to waste any more time. They wanted to move forward, together.

He and Tommy had finally opened the club just a few weeks ago and they could not be happier with the success of the opening. He had turned Lyla down on working for A.R.G.U.S. The thought of traveling that much away from Felicity had been a factor. He had been alone for six years. He didn't want to be alone any more. 

Tommy was managing the club while Oliver took time off to be with Felicity in her least weeks of pregnancy. It had been pretty uneventful, but she was tired and cranky toward the end of her 38th week. She had gone into labor last night, and they had rushed to the hospital, in a flurry of wheelchairs and doctors. And now, after nine months, she was here. Sophia Thea Queen. They had both agreed to have her middle name be after his sister. He missed her so much. She would have made a great aunt.

Felicity watched with tears in her eyes as her big, strong husband held their tiny daughter in his hands. He was bouncing slightly as he talked to her, and Felicity grinned. She already had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"Oliver! Will you bring her here?", she asked softly.

He walked to Felicity's bedside, cooing softly to Sophia before he gently kissed her forehead and handed her to her mother. Felicity look down at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful, and she had her father's deep blue eyes. She knew those would not change.

They heard knock at the door and smiled as Tommy walked in carrying the biggest teddy bear Felicity had ever seen.

"Oh my god Tommy! What have you done?", she asked laughing.

"Well I had to go big or go home for my favorite niece.", he said as he placed the bear on the couch in her room and then approached the bed. He hugged Oliver, patting him on the back.

"Congratulations man!"

He looked down at Sophia in awe. "She is beautiful guys!" He leaned down and kissed Felicity on the cheek. "Can I hold her?"

Felicity smiled as she handed her over to Tommy. She loved how happy he was the last few weeks. The girl he had a second date with had turned out to be a mess, but then he had met Sarah Lance. She happened to be Warden Quentin Lance's daughter and they had met by chance at his and Oliver's new club. They had hit it off right away and now were exclusively dating.

They heard another knock and looked up to see Lyla and John. Lyla hugged Felicity tightly congratulating them both. John gave Oliver a hug slapping him on the back.

"I am happy for you guys." He said to Oliver.

They all looked at Sophia as she slept peacefully in Tommy's arms.  She had made them a family.

Oliver looked around at the people he cared most about. He had lost his family. It had caused him to have to become something dark, but Felicity and her love and the love of his friends had brought him back into the light.

He had a family again.

 


End file.
